Out Of Town Guest
by aut189
Summary: Lexie Jones isn't just an average small town girl, no she has a big brother that might freight anyone who looks at her. But one day after she stopped at the local diner, her motorcycle needs a little care and a certain someone comes to her rescue.
1. Prologue: 1983

**November, 2nd, 1983: Alexandra Marie Jones sat on her bed waiting for the time to stop. All her little ears could hear was the sound of harsh words cutting through the living room carpet.**

 **"You bitch!" Her father slurred, beyond comprehension. "I work all this overtime for you to what?! Spend it on yourself! That money was for our kids!"**

 **All Lexie wanted to do was cry. And cry for hours or until her head hit the pillow. Her big brother Forsythe was away at basketball tryouts when the commotion conquered the trailer walls.**

 **"Forsythe! I've been slaying around this trailer like a mad woman who works 9 to 5 for you and our kids! No! I didn't take our money for myself! It goes to bills, Forsythe!" Lexie heard a crack and then screams.**

 **She was too afraid to move. Her body pulsed like no tomorrow. She knew what was happening. Her father used her mother has a punching bag again. Just like last Sunday or the Tuesday before.**

 **"Fuck off, Lana!" She heard her father snarl as she forced her ears closed.**

 **More cries, glass shattering and the strong harsh winds from her mother's bones cracking. It wasn't always this way. Times were happier than this. Her father was a kind sweet soul... that was before he lost his job and joined a gang.**

 **"Please!" Her mother begged," Please, stop, I'll doing anything you want!" She screamed louder as Lexie's ears burned from the intense screech in her mother's voice.**

 **Nothing worked. No begging or pleading stopped his wrath. Last time Lexie or her brother tried to intervene. They both spent two weeks begging senselessly for their father to stop. Still no mercy or tears would save their little souls. A week before FP, Her older brother got smacked around and shoved to the floor. His nose was busted and the next day at school, Lexie witnessed him lying to his best friend, Fred Andrews.**

 **By the next morning, Lexie was jerked awake by a soft hand. She hoped that it was her brother or even her mother. "Lex..." She squinted her tired eyes." What happened last night?" She looked up and saw her big brother.**

 **She immediately latched onto her brother's waist and cried her lungs out. Her brother's hands were soon soothing her back and his soft hushes only made the tears throb from her eyes even more.**

 **"Daddy..." She sobbed." H-h-He hurt**

 **m-m-mommy!" FP's eyes sweep the little girl's eyes and felt his heart torn to pieces.**

 **"Shh, It will okay." He knew he was lying. The beatings weren't going to stop. The house wouldn't stop smelling like cheap booze and the screams would linger for hours. "It will be all over soon..." Another lie slipped off his lips.**

 **Lexie knew too. She wasn't as blind as they thought. She knew that what her father did to them wasn't okay. The beatings, broken arms and the useless excuses he would use the next day when he was sober or at least functional.**

 **A couple weeks later... Her mama leaves. Tears rolled down the Jones children as they saw their mother hastily packed her belongings into a suitcase. Her tearful eyes wandering their faces as she snapped the case closed.**

 **"I'm sorry, babies." Her mother's voice cracked, her reddened eyes squinted to keep the tears in check. "I need to go... He'll kill me if I stay. I wish I could stay for you guys but I- I can't..." She could see through her blurred view that her brother was fighting his tears.**

 **"But Mama Please—"**

 **"I can't, Lexie-bell. It's not safe. He almost killed me last night. He had a knife to my neck, Baby girl." The terror in her mama's cracked voice made her stomach churn with sickness.**

 **She looked down at her two children." I'll never forget you. You'll always be in my heart. I'll be back for you two as soon as I can..." And, Lana Jones went off and then leaned forward to kiss her two children's cheeks. "I love you." The door shut tightly behind the fair-brown haired woman.**

 **And Lexie knew that her mother was never coming back. Her brother cupped her sides of her face in his hands as tears rolled down her cheeks. The beatings were worse than ever that night.**

 **That night Lexie went to bed with two black eyes and a blooded lip. But her brother intervened and took a lot more broken bones than she did. "Mama" She whimpered as she suffocated her face with the pillow to keep from getting caught. The last thing she needed was another reason to cry.**

 **-AAAAAA-AAA**

 **Little did they know... They shared the same horrid night. Could this bring them together?**

 **November, 2nd, 1983: Dean awoke to the smell of a stiff smoke sneaking into his little nose. He snuck out of bed and saw the worst thing you can ever imagine at four-years old. He couldn't get his feet to move. When he saw his mom burning alive, yelling run Dean on the ceiling. Flames shooting around her.**

 **"Dean get Sammy!" His father roared, terror in his eyes and voice.**

 **Dean's feet unglued from the wooden planks and raced outside for safety. He didn't know what was going on. He was only four years old and this was more than his little brain could handle.**

 **As he stared at the burning house... He could still hear the screams of his mother and the true fear in her eyes as she was burned alive. Before he knew it... he was swept off his feet and into his father's strong arms.**

 **He took one last rushed glance at his childhood home and tears drenched his cheek. His mama was gone and he didn't know why. His dad held him and his six-month old brother, Sammy in his arms.**

 **Soon All he knew was that his mama was dead and that he was soon training to be a hunter— to find—no kill what murdered his mom.**

 **He wished his mom was still alive. He missed his crusts being cut off his sandwiches. His father didn't cut them right—not like his mama—or like how his mama used. That thought still didn't settled well when he was Six-years old.**

 **His father began drinking two-months after Mary, his mom died. At first it was a beer or two. Then it accumulated into several a week. His father spent a lot of his time getting them ready to kill this demon (they later found out killed his mom) and didn't really prepare for all things.**

 **All Dean wanted was to have a normal childhood. No hunting Demons, witches or shapeshifters. Just a normal life like the kids he went to school with. His dad never laid a hand on him or Sam. But he would yell a lot.**


	2. 1: Out Of Town Guest

_**Chapter 1: Out Of Town Guest**_

 _Lexie or Alexandra she's called by many. She's the little Sister of notorious gang member group, The Southside Serpents, FP Jones. She's twenty-six years old. She grew up on the Southside in Sunnyside trailer park. Her brother has two children, Jughead and Jellybean Jones. She adores her little niece, Jellybean. Jellybean hard being called by her real name, so she shortened it to JB. Jughead's real name is actually Forsythe Pendleton Jones 3rd, named after her brother and also her father._

 _Growing up her father would beat her and Her older brother, FP. At first it was little marks here and there but, slowly the marks turned into much bigger and harder to hide. She was the closet with her brother. He would protect her when her dad was throwing bottles at walls and cupped her ears when he roared. He would wipe her tears and kiss her forehead until it was all over and then he usually would take her to the park._

 _It took years for FP to get custody of his little sister. He fought hard for almost her whole life. Finally when she was sixteen, FP finally got her and she's been living with him ever since then. She watched her brother fall off the wagon, his wife leave and his children leave too. Her heart broke for her brother. She knew that he never meant for this happen._

 _Lexie woke up at her normal time, like she usual did. She got onto her motorcycle and kicked the stand. As she rode the dirt roads, her hair blew through the wind and her cheeks braced the harsh gusts. She pulled into Pop's diner parking lot and unbuckled her helmet before heading inside._

 _She takes a seat by the counter and eyes the menu with determination. "Lex, your up early." She turns around and halted._

 _"And you are too, bro." She greeted, taking the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup._

 _FP rolled his eyes at his sister and took the pot back. "I get the coffee not the customers, Lex. You know that." Lexie scoffed, wrinkling her nose._

 _"And I'm helpless?" He nods, earning a hard slap to his upper arm. She watches as her brother winces," That's what I thought." She chuckled._

 _He shook his head and pitched the bridge of his nose." Lex, what are you doing here? Don't ya work with Alice today?" Her brother questions as he leans against the counter with his elbows._

 _That was true. She did work with Alice today and she was going to very late if she didn't get her damn coffee. She didn't like morning chit chat. She was more of a night owl. She's always hated mornings. She takes night classes at the local college to be an medical technician._

 _She's always liked helping people or making sure they were better. She remembers when she was very young before her mother took off. Her mother would fake being sick and she would fix her up. She loved animals growing up. That's how she knew that working in the medical field would work for her. She didn't do distractions. She's always been focused on her studies and well her family._

 _"Yes, if I get that coffee, you're keeping hostage from me, FP." She faked a pout and crossed her arms._

 _He bellowed a laugh and rolled his eyes. " Jeez, kid, you're addicted." He pointed out as he slid her cup back. She caught it with both of her hands and flipped him off._

 _"Jerk." He tilted his imaginary cowboy hat and stuck out his tongue._

 _"Here's your coffee. Hurry before Alice yells at you for being late." She laughed at that as she exited the diner._

 _Alice wasn't just her boss. She was also her brother's Ex-girlfriend. Her brother has been in love with her and Lexie knows that he's too afraid to admit he still loves her. Herself missed Alice. Alice was like the sister she'd never had growing up. All three of them grew up in Sunnyside trailer park together. FP pretended not to be from the Southside. Alice acted like the Southside queen, she didn't give any shits. But that all changed when she and FP broke up. She stopped coming around as much and that saddened Lexie. Alice got married to Hal Cooper. And then just a few months ago, Hal Cooper was announced as the serial killer; the Black Hood._

 _Lexie tried to push her brother to talk to Alice but he's too much of a woose to even try. She also knows that Alice still loves her brother; she's just afraid too. But she didn't have to worry, she had a plan to get them back together. It might be a bit pushy and overstepping but she didn't care._

 _Just as she was about to start her bike, she realized that she had blown a tire. Fuck, she cursed as she kicked her foot at the bike. She hates being late and now Alice was going to kill her._

 _She sets down her coffee on the ground and starts looking for any punctures in the tires. She didn't know shit about mechanics and she knew her brother was too busy. She was about to call Betty, her nephew's girlfriend when a voice disturbed._

 _"Need any assistance?" She looked up from the ground and her eyes were met by this strong builder body man with bright green dazzled eyes._

 _She finally lifted herself off the ground and smiled. "Uh— yeah if you know about fixing tires than your my kinda guy." The green's nodded and his lips curled into a grin._

 _"You're in luck that's my specialty." He adds as he starts to examine the possible problem._

 _She couldn't stop herself from looking him up and down as he was taking a look at the gears. His tight body and his strong muscles flexing as he used the wrench. Lexie didn't know a thing about fixing cars or bikes besides how to brake._

 _By time he's done, Lexie has to quickly pick up her jaw from the ground and act like she wasn't totally checking this man out. She wasn't crazy. She knew the dangers of strangers but this guy just looked like her type. Strong, brave and extremely attractive. All the things her brother would be hell bent on. Her brother always had been protective over her and she completely understands. Their father was abusive and FP took all the beatings for her. She couldn't ever repay him. He always said that it was his job as her older brother._

 _She huffed a sigh and then looked around," Thanks for your help. I'm so late for work and my boss will be furious." He chuckled," It was very nice of you,..." Her voice trails on._

 _"Dean." He says with a flirty grin." And it was my pleasure,..." The smile he sent her sent her stomach butterflies._

 _"Alexandra." She replied, trying not to blush." But everyone calls me Lexie." She felt like he was true._

 _"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Alexandra." She tries not to blush red. She feels like he could make her happier than she'd ever been in her life._

 _There was a moment of silence before she looked at her phone and saw she had three missed calls from Alice. Oh shit, she's going to kill me, she muttered under her breath._

 _She looked back up to face Dean. His eyes boring into hers. She quickly feels a shiver run down her spine. A good kinda shiver almost like she would see him again._

 _"I-I better get going. My boss already called me three times."_

 _Dean looks over at her and smiles." See you around, Alexandra." There was a promise in his voice and she just had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other._


	3. “Didn’t I Say, I Would See You Around?”

Chapter 2: "Didn't I say, I would see you around, Alexandra?"

When Lexie showed up at the register, her eyes met with angered Alice. But then her furry turned to a smile. "So… I heard you ran into a dazzlingly green eyed man outside Pop's diner." Lexie stared at her in shock. How did she know about Dean? She just got to work. This didn't make any sense.

She looked at Alice wide-eyed before sitting down at the desk in the back of the store. It confused her by how Alice already knew. She didn't tell anybody yet.

"H-how did you even know?" She questioned Alice with only a little bit of a stutter. Alice rolled her eyes at her raven-haired co-worker.

"Please, Lex, you're blushing like a schoolgirl right now." Lexie's cheeks burn hot as she quickly covers her face with her hands. "Besides your big brother told me." Oh great, now her brother knew, she thought.

Her brother. She knew her brother was going to go insane. It's not like she'll ever see him again, right?

She turned back to face Alice. She sucked at her bottom lip and started to sort through the pages. Ever since Hal was arrested, things had been very busy. All the papers were about Hal or Hiram's diabolical plans. She was beyond angry when she found out that he organized Penny and the Ghoulies to kill her nephew. Her brother had to hold her back from killing him herself.

"It's not like I will see him again, Allie." She grunted as she buried her head into a book.

"Whatever you say, Lex." She heard Alice muttered as she walked into the back room.

That night Lexie sat in the living room reading her nephew's book he wrote about Jason Blossom. She loved that Jughead has such drive with his writing. She's lucky to have such a talented nephew.

"Jug, this is great!" Lexie exclaimed as she ruffled with his black curls. "I'm so proud of you!" She watched as Jughead's lips turn upward into a heavy smirk.

"Thanks, Aunt Lex, I'm glad you think it's good." Lexie stared at him with bright eyes.

She closed the book and stood up to hug him. "Think it's good?! No Jug! I loved it and I think it's one of your best works!" Jughead's cheek turn a little red.

He did love that his aunt really liked his work but he wasn't expecting her to be this happy about it. FP came into the room with scruffy beard.

"She's right, Jug." He said as he picked the book off the couch and began to open the cover. "You should publish this. Maybe ask Mrs. Smith." Right after he said that he knew his sister would start questioning him.

"Maybe." His son says before walking over to his sister and gives a big hug.

"Jug, stop!" The girl wails as her brother starts tickling her. "Please." She pleads as she tries to block his hands.

Lexie guided her brother over to the kitchen and looked at him with those eyes. He groans as he watches her carefully. "So... did you talk to Alice yet?" His sister asked with hope in her eyes.

He bit back a growl and ran a hand through his messy hair. "She told me that Jug and Betty deserve their time and we had ours." Lexie could tell that her brother was slowly crumbling and she hated it. She wanted to slap Alice for what she was doing to her brother.

She bit her tongue and squeezed his shoulder gently and looked at him. "She'll come around."

FP scoffed, biting the insides of his cheek," Yeah right." He knew that Alice wouldn't. His wife left and now Alice didn't want him either.

Lexie had it with his bitterness lately. She tried so long to keep her mouth shut and bite her tongue in the issue but this was her last straw.

"Enough." She saw her brother's eyes widened and could see his rage slowly brewing behind them. " You need to stop being a Debbie downer and act like a man. Man up, Bro. It's darn right embarrassing." She hissed as she grabbed the pot and drained the noodles into the colander.

She turned back toward her brother and his lips were parted and gaped open. She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. He looked like a fish sucking down bubbles through its gills.

"Alexandra!" He snapped with his nostrils flaring." I'm still your brother and I raised you!" He threatened and Lexie didn't even flinch.

He never made her flinch or wince. He didn't scare her and sure hell didn't make her want to cry. She didn't give a shit what he thought about her choices.

With a heavy eye roll," And so what?!" She snarled, her chest raising high and her fists clenched. "Fuck this! I'm going to the Wyrm!" Finally she snapped and slammed the door hard behind her.

She sat in a bar stool with glass tucked in her hand. She moved the glass in her hand in a circular motion. The amber liquid swished around in her mouth as she let the acid burn down her esophagus. She didn't care at this point.

"Didn't I say, I would see you around, Alexandra?" She heard a familiar sounding voice from the other side of the bar.

Her eyes went wide and she placed the glass down." D-dean? What are you doing here?" She gasped out in surprise. She wasn't expecting to ever see him again, even though she had a feeling she would.

Dean slides into the bar stool next to her." One Whiskey." He hollers over at the bartender. Then he turned to face Lexie. His lips were a pressed grin. "I could use a drink," He mutters as he takes a gulp from his glass and lets the rush burn. "Looks like you need use a drink too, Alex." He adds as he looks at her cautiously.

All she does was respond with a loud groan," Brothers." She hissed as she pressed the glass to her lips again.

Dean chuckles at that and raises his glass to cheer. Lexie raises hers and their glasses clank together. He knew one or a thousand things about brothers. He did love his brother a lot but that man drove him nuts. But he was his little brother and he always needed to protect him, even if he was told he didn't. He always did anyway.

"Yeah brothers can be a pain in the ass." Lexie leans back and stretches her arms up high.

"Especially older brothers. Man that man drives me insane. He's always protecting me." She starts ranting about her older brother to Dean. Dean listens as she spills all her frustrations to him.

He can tell by her facial expressions she's clearly angry at her brother. He understood what she was coming from. But from a big brothers point of view he knew that her brother just wants to protect her and keep her safe like he does with Sammy.

"I mean I get why he does it." He can sense something in her words that makes his back straighten and he looks at her with soft eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable." She just shrugs him off and gulps down the rest of her beer.

She drinks beer, he thought as he looked at her. That was his kind of girl. She looked like she'd been through a lot and maybe even early in life. He had been through a lot growing up. It was more like he didn't get to be a kid at all. His dad, John Winchester made him and his brother move around a lot. It all started when he was very young. His mom died by a demon. His dad started obsessing over what killed her and basically made Dean into the person he is today.

She shakes her head," No, it's okay." She sighs heavily and looks down at her empty glass. Was she ready to tell a stranger what happened? She wasn't sure herself but he looked like he been through a lot himself too. "My brother, FP. He's been protective over me since we were little. My father wasn't a good man, scratch that. He was horrible." Her eyes started to play tricks with her feelings and she felt the burn.

Dean notices and slowly rubs a hand down her back. She feels better as she notes that Dean's hand was on her back. She starts to loosen up and swallows harshly. "H-he would beat me and my brother. My brother was always there to comfort me afterwards. He even a lot of time volunteered himself for the punishments. My mom left when we were young and ever since then FP took care of me." By the end of her sentence, tears rolled down her cheeks as Dean's shoulder held her.

Dean cradled her head in his hands, brushing her hairs behind her ears and whispering slowly to her. Lexie's sobs only erupted from her throat when Dean's hands left her body. For some reason Dean made her feel safe, more safe than she'd ever felt. Dean wondered what her brother looked like and he could tell by the way she spoke about her brother that he was very protective. For him Sam was the person he was protective of. He knew Sammy was perfectly compatible taking care of himself and be his own protector. Dean always had a problem letting Sam protect himself on his own.

When Sam, Him and his dad were in the car accident that wracked his Impala. He was a comatose state and the reaper was trying to catch him. His dad stole his soul to the demon himself. He always felt like he deserved to die and that he didn't belong here. Then his brother died and he couldn't deal with the loneliness. He sold his souls to the crossroad demon and in return he got save back but only a year left of his life. The truth was he was sick of hunting, losing people he loves and wanting a real life with a family and maybe a wife. But don't get too far ahead of yourself. He was nowhere ready for any serious. He was the king of hooking up and then after the hunt never see them again.

But when he looked at Lexie he felt something. Something strong and compelling almost like a real relationship. But he knows what will happen. And he won't dare find out what will happen. He was very cautious about that fact. If he got close to anybody, they die. He was cursed and he hates it so much.

After sometime, Lexie finally stopped crying and wiped her eyes with her fingers. She hated the fact she just cried on a total stranger. Okay Dean wasn't total stranger but she just met him.

She looks up and chuckles through a row of sniffles." I'm sorry I snorted over your leather jacket." Dean just smiles. "My brother would be ticked if I ruined his. Him and my nephew, Jughead are serious about me not wearing their jackets." Lexie just laughed at the memory playing in her mind.

Dean's eyebrow raises," Jughead?" He questions with his head tilted, lips curled into a smirk.

She laughs even harder," Yeah he hates his real name and I don't blame him either." She giggled before calling Hogeye over. "Hogeye another beer."

He gives her a nod," Coming right up, Trouble." Lexie notices the way Dean's brows arch even higher.

She holds her hand up," Don't even ask." Dean finds this fun to rile her up.

"Come on, I can't stand not knowing." He teased as his dreamy green eyes bore into hers.

A huff escaped the raven's lips." It's an old nickname, I got when I was eight and it stuck. That's the story."

Dean didn't seem convinced." No, no. I can see that there's a lot more than your telling me."

"Well when you—" Hogeye was abruptly interrupted by Lexie.

"Don't you dare, Hogeye! Or I'll cut your penis off." She demanded with a cruel intention in her threat.

Dean's whisky was now dripping down his chin. Damn this woman was feisty, he thought as a heavy grin crossed his lips. He loved strong, confident and highly badass women. Hogeye nods his head slightly terrified by Lexie. He knew she wasn't playing. She returned her attention to Dean and she definitely noticed the beer dribbling down his chin.

"Here let me…." She trailed on, before taking out a napkin and lightly dabbed his cheek and shirt.

As she cleaned him, her eyes never left his. Dean casually leaned forward, slowly guiding his lips to her approaching rounded lips. Lexie could feel his breath hovering over her mouth and felt drawn to his appeal. It took everything in them not to do what their bodies felt compelled to.

He gingerly captures her round, soft and pinkish lips with his slightly dry, but not cracked lips. The kids was at first slow, then kicked up with some spice called friction. She deepened the kiss even more and their tongues started connecting. His hands were on her waist and hers were relaxed loosely on his shoulders, slowly making their way around his neck. His experience really gave her hope and she slowly pulls their lips apart.

Their lips parted, leaving her breathless and her heart pulsing in her chest. "Wanna get out of here?" A question rolls off his tongue and pushes through his lips.

Lexie's head bobs and she takes his hand." Yeah more than everything." She giggles, slightly intoxicated.

They existed the Wyrm with hands intertwined with one another and drunken giggles and loud laughs. Dean reached his Impala finished and Lexie followed only stumbling a little bit to his car. She's not too drunk that she isn't aware of her surroundings. She just the perfect amount of drunk just like Monica from Friends when she was sleeping with Chandelier.

She taken by surprise when she arrives, "Impala?" She shouts loudly, with her hands on her cheeks. Dean looked up and shot her a look.

"I thought you didn't know shit about cars?" He questioned with his eyebrow raised and a confused expression written on his face.

He's given a nasty glare and she starts stumbling and placing her hands all over the Impala." FP's friend, Fred. His father had one before he died when we were younger." She replied, hugging her arms around the hood of the 67 Chevy Impala.

Dean quickly rescues Baby and helps Lexie into the passenger seat, before lifting her feet out of the way and slowly shutting the door carefully behind him. He hated when people touch his car. Baby wasn't even driven by anybody but him. Just ask Sam, he'll tell you how much Dean loves his car. Nobody leaves fingerprints and he means no one. But he can't yell at a drunk girl. It wasn't her fault.

"Ready to go?" He asks her, she nods and giggles as the engine turns over.

She released her hair from her tight, annoying ponytail and let them fall loose to her shoulders. The wind blew in her hair as Dean sped down the highway. She loved letting loose, being so carefree. Her brother didn't really play by any rules but he always made her wear a motorcycle helmet. Her brother was in a fucking gang and she had to wear the helmet and not him. She didn't find it fair in any way but she wouldn't fight in the issue. It would be a waste of her time and breath.


	4. Spice Called Friction

**Chapter 3: Spice Called Friction**

As the stars settle in the sky, Dean's Impala roared to a stop and the engine slowly stops buzzing. Lexie looks around and spots the motel. She finds it quite weird but he did say that he was just in for a couple weeks. So she didn't bother questions him on it either.

She sat down in the questionable fold-out bed, a suitcase filled with overflowing with dirty laundry was in the back corner of the bed room. Dean smiled at her as she looked around.

"I know it's not much." He commented as he brought over two glasses and set them down on the coffee table.

Lexie laughed," Yeah… quite what would you say…"

Dean chuckled, "Stuffy?" She nodded and smiled."Yeah I know it's not much move." He sighed as he scooted closer on the bed.

Her breathing slowly increased when his hands cupped her cheeks and she felt herself leaning forward. Dean softly captured her lips and his hands slowly glided up her hips. By some point during the make out, they were laying down on the bed. His hands massaging the inside of her shirt and her bra was unhooked.

The room felt hot and sticky as the sheets floated over their bodies. Lexie took in his scent as he ravished her body. Fuck what people thought of her. Dean found her sexy, a total badass and maybe slightly scary. His tongue worked around her hardened nipples. He took the nipple into his mouth and his tongue teased the sensitive area.

"Dean…" Her voice mumbled in his ears," Fuck!" She cried as he flipped on top and squeezed her already sensitive nipples with his rough hands.

He grunts," That feels good, doesn't it?" All he could think about was her and the stuff he was doing.

He didn't bother thinking about anything else. She didn't think about anything else. All she thought about was his cock hardening grinding against her bare thigh. She feels his length slowly pushing into her clit and then his whole cock making her want to come. The thrusts were fast and hard. Her body wiggled like crazy as she screamed.

By morning, The two laid bare naked in the motel bed, legs sprawled out across the bed and her head on his chest. Dean awoke first, which was out of the ordinary. Usually Sam would get up first.

He pressed his hands at each side of his head as he stood up and quietly made himself a pot of coffee. The flashbacks of last night played over and over in his head. Her name, holding her and the sex was amazing. The coffee maker beeped causing him to get up and pour a cup.

"Save any for me?" He heard from behind him, he turned and saw Lexie wearing a large T-shirt and in fact it was one of his. Lexie looked at him and saw his lips gaped open." What?" She questions, slowly rubbing at the sandman to go away from her eyes.

He rubs the back of his neck," Uh— you're wearing my um— shirt." She looks down and frowns.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to. I-It was the only thing… I could find." She says as she awkwardly stands by the table with her arms crossed around her body.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a bowl for his cereal. Lexie stays quiet as she grabbed a chair and sits down. The morning after was always really weird and extremely uncomfortable. Dean liked having sex but the morning after wasn't the easiest. Lexie looked at the clock and cursed.

"Shit!" That causes Dean to turn around." I'm late for work!" Lexie saw the time. It was Ten-thirty-five A.M. Alice was going to kill her.

"I'll give you a ride." Dean offers as he puts on his coat and finds her garments from last night."Here." Lexie grabs them slightly embarrassed and follows him.

They entered the parking lot. Her feet pressed into the black cement. Lexie smiled and waved as she watched him drive away. Her smile didn't flatter when his Impala was out of her sight. She knew once she got back to work Alice would talk her ear off. She looked at the Wyrm sign in front of the bar before she hopped on her bike and drove to work.

Alice flipped her lid when she walked in the front door. Work was very short and exhausting. When she got home. Her brother gave her a hug and told her how sorry he was about what he said. She knew her brother just was worried about her. She was expecting him to go off on her for leaving. She didn't tell him where she was going. Well she did but she never gave him a heads up.

FP wasn't dumb. He knew exactly what happened or what she was doing. He didn't want to think it. It was his sister and for god sake his little sister. He didn't need that mental image.

"Lex..." He slowly started, rubbing his chin and lowered his gaze. Lexie didn't bother looking at her brother. She was still pissed at him. "... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to snap at you." He tried to apologize but she wasn't hearing him.

She was too busy in her thoughts to even care at this point. All her thoughts were clouded by Dean. His green eyes, chiseled jaw-line and his abs. She could feel herself getting carried away by just the thought of him. He was just too damn irresistible not to think about.

"Lexie!" He shouted loudly, she turned her head and glared at him. "I'm sorry about last night..." He said softly before looking away again.

Her hands stayed in place on her hips as she rolled her eyes at her idiot big brother. "I guess you're forgiven." She sighs before walking away.

Her brother had to learn to stop worrying so much or it was going to drive her up the wall and this time she won't return back to the trailer.

 **Xxxxx**

Dean stared down at his flip phone in wonder when the front door open to his motel. He looked up for a single second before redirecting his eyes back to his phone. He still didn't get a call or even a simple text from Lexie. A small apart of him wanted her to play hard to get but the other part was saying don't play games. This girl confused him.

"Yo Dean, look at this case!" A voice called him over and he quickly broke his gaze with his phone.

His brother, Sam stood by the table with a quirky smile on his face. He looked like he'd gotten sleep and it only annoyed Dean even more than he was already.

"What do we got?" He questioned his little brother, rubbing away at his sleepless night.

Sam noticed that his brother was his usual self. He was hungover and looked like he had another fling last night. Sam knew this for a fact since, Dean never showed up at their motel and apparently checked into the motel next to them.

He shook his head and just shrugged his shoulders." In the town next door to Riverside or—" He was caught off by a snort.

"It's Riverdale." Dean's voice echoes over his own.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes," Whatever..." He flipped through his pages. The research he spent hours doing and didn't mind. "The case is a couple in Greendale experiences static and then flicking lights before the couple's found died by their neighbor the next morning." Dean's ear perk up.

"Witches?" His brother nods." Hell yeah! I finally get to kick some witch ass!" He whistler as he grabbed his keys out of the box next to the door and jingles them in his hand.

Sam rolled his eyes and follows his brother outside and over to the Impala. He was still trying to come up with ways to free his brother from his deal. Dean was too stubborn to face the facts. He knew his brother didn't want to die. And he was sure of it.

He was smiling. He was actually smiling, which never happens ever. His brother wasn't known for being a smiler and Sam will get to bottom of it.


	5. “Kick My Witch Ass, Huh?”

**Chapter 4: "Kick My Witch Ass, Huh?"**

As Dean and Sam arrived at the witch's last sighting, Dean kicked his feet and sulfur dust flew up into the sky. Sam's fingers the dust and sniffs. It smelt like sulfur alright. The only question was how did it get there and what was the witch's next move.

"She left something behind, Dean." Dean looks down at the floor and spots the hex bag in the corner.

"God witches!" Dean sneers, curling his lips into a frown. His nostrils flared as he noticed a sound coming from the basement door.

Sam stood close behind, making sure Dean didn't fall into any of the Witches's traps. Dean cautiously throws the door open and cocks his shotgun. His hands held the gun and he shifted his body. The room smelled like a sulfur factory. The stench sneaks into the Winchester's noses.

The basement looked clean. No traces of demons or even a witch in sight. The oldest was grateful for that fact. He was in no mood to deal with any demonic shit. He'd had enough to last a life time.

For starters his own mother was killed by the yellow-eyed demon bastard and then his thoughtless father decided to make a deal with the demon himself.

"Help!" They heard someone screech," Someone for the love of god help me!" Dean looked over at his brother and Sam tersely nodded his head.

Dean pulled at the clear curtains and quietly snuck around the back to find a door. The door had claw marks imbedded in the wood. To avoid all blood shred, Dean yanked at the knob. He cursed loudly when he realized that the door was locked.

"Got bobby-pins?" Dean's head snapped around and he scowled at his little brother.

"No, Sam I ain't no girl!" He hissed as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket. Sam rolled his eyes and began digging around his surroundings for anything to pick the lock.

At this point he was sure that his visions wouldn't do anything for them. He just had to think. Where would he find nails? He looked at the shelf and he spotted something. His fingers snatched the nails. Iron? Perfect that would do the job. He quickly finds Dean and starts twisting the iron nail into the hole.

"Help! Someone!" Finally Dean's able to pry the door off the hinges and displaces the door.

Inside the closet door, a blonde girl sat with her knees to her chest and rocking back against the wall. She looked like hell. Her face was bloody and her hands had strange looking marks. Dean slowly approached the blonde with caution.

"Excuse me..." His voice was soft, his hands were extended for her to shake them. "Are you alright, Miss?" She was clearly not okay. He knew that. It was just a nice gesture to do for someone who was locked in a closet.

The blonde stared at the brothers. Sam tried to go upstairs and returned with a glass of water. But she didn't move, all she did was stare. It kinda gave Dean the creeps. "D-did y-you seee He-er?" The blonde finally blurted out.

Her strained voice sent chills down both of the brother's spines. She pointed to the left and Dean notes the fingernails and almost barfs. Her fingernails were torn off her fingers. Poor girl.

"No..." Sam said softly," we didn't see her." The blonde shifted suddenly, showing her pained hazel eyes.

Dean cleared his throat." Did you see her?" He questions the witness and earns a glare from his brother.

She nodded her head slightly. Dean starts leaning forward and the girl shrinks back in fear. "Shh.. we aren't here to hurt you." He stated as he calmly reached for her injured hand.

"She had these eyes.."

This grabbed the brother's attention. "What kind of eyes?" She looked down at her fingers and started crying.

"D-dark blue almost black eyes and her laugh..." She stopped speaking and more tears fell from her Hazel-colored eyes. "...Almost like a witch."

Dean's lips curl into a grin but he quickly dismissed the grin and straightened his face. "A witch you say..."

"I know I sound insane. I wouldn't expect you guys to believe me.."

"We believe you." Dean and Sam both replied softly. They cleared their throats and sighed." Anybody else live with you?"

The room grew quiet as she teared up. "My sister and her husband." She croaked out. "I-I found them and the witch locked me in there." She pointed at the closet before collapsing.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

"Lexie?" She rolled over on the chair." Hey little sis, you slept through the whole movie." Lexie heard her brother's teasing voice in her ringing ears.

She threw her exhausted body off the couch and met with her brother's concerned filled eyes. He didn't look his best either." Oh sorry..." she slowly raises her hands to her head. "It's not my fault you picked a boring ass movie." She taunted, giving him the finger and strutting off to the kitchen.

"Looking for something?" FP teases as he holds up the coffee pot in his hands. Lexie glared her eyes at him and scoffed.

"Seriously? Messing with my coffee? Are you wishing for a coffin, FP?" He laughed obviously trying to get under her skin.

The truth was that he just loved messing with his sister. Even if she would be pissed at him. He didn't care. It was all fun and games anyway.

"Chill! You're coffee is in the fridge ready for you." She closed the fridge and took a long sip.

"Ah." She exhaled, smiling at him in annoyance. "Man, FP you really aren't the best are ya?" He just hiked his pants up and snickered.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever you wanna believe, Sis." He muttered before disappearing out the door.

Lexie was left alone in the small trailer staring at the blank television screen. She walked over to the coffee table and picked up the tv remote with one hand while she sipped her coffee in another. She shuffled through endless amounts of channels until her eyes caught something that craved her full attention.

As she watched the news program, her heart beated loudly at the thought. "Couple found dead in their house and left the wife's sister in closet" her heart broke for the sister on the television screen. She couldn't imagine losing her brother that way. Curiosity overtook her and soon she found herself diving deep into her laptop screen with tears in eyes. Every detail only made her stomach churn. The sister had her fingernails torn off her fingers.

Absentmindedly, Lexie stared at her fingernails and started to fear that the same thing could happen to her. All her worst nightmares felt like they were coming true. She didn't want to die alone.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After finding out that Taylor Hawking was safe in Greendale General hospital, Dean decided that he would take the rest of the day at the bar. Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed. It didn't surprise him that Dean was ditching research to get laid. To be honest, Sam didn't think his brother could go without booze or chicks.

Dean's activities were usually based on whiskey and strippers. Rarely did Dean ever not go to bars or Strip clubs. Ever since Dean turned legal age or Sam was pretty sure his older brother snuck into clubs when he was a teenager. He also heard that the Southside had a huge nightlife scene. Oh yes he knew about the jingle jangle and fizzle rocks that just hit the streets about three months ago.

According to his thorough research the drug was being packaged in the old school building. The school was once the home to the Southside.

While Sam googled on the dark web about the town's horror and gore. Dean's Impala screeched to an abrupt stop. Dean spotted the neon sign he'd seen just hours ago and thought for a second before his thoughts were disturbed.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dean the great Winchester." He snapped his small handgun into on and turned around.

He bellowed a humorless laugh," Bela, you son of a bitch." He wanted to strangle her with his bare hands until she choked on her own blood and died a horribly painful death.

Bela narrowed her eyes and eyes the neon sign "Whyte Wyrm" she scoffed with delight. Of course the one and only Dean Winchester would slam down whiskey after a tough hunt went wrong. "Oh don't be a priss, Dean. You're only a sour cherry, because I took your precious colt." She challenged as she fiddled her hands in her pockets.

He clenched his jaw before stepping forward. He didn't have time to play mind games with untrustworthy Bela Talbot. Time and time again he'd been played by her sexy charms and he's making this time the last ever. Bela's eyes only showed poise and that sickened him. She was getting under his skin and this time he won't let her.

"Enough with the games, Bela. Where's the colt?" He snarled, his eyes burning deep into her facade.

"Already sold to the highest bidder, sorry." Her voice was soft but filled with a venomous bite.

"You're really some prestigious cunt." He spat as he beared his teeth.

Bela raised her hand back, stepping forward and slapped her bloody hand across his face. "And you think you're entitled to calling me that? Tsk tsk..." She paused during her threat, grabbing a sliver knife.

Dean's face stayed stolic and hatred burned into his lips. His eyes followed the sliver-plated knife closely. "... I don't think so... I got the colt and, you'll never find it." Her voice drags as she holds the blade against his neck.

He cocked an eyebrow" Oh... you're sure about that, aren't ya?" Bela laughed," You think that sweet talk will work, Bela. It won't. I know you lied to me." He fingers his pocket for his knife.

She noticed his trick and slapped his weapon away and slammed her high heels into his right rib. Dean doubled over, clenching his stomach with his arms. She cackled loudly, "Yes, I do, Dean." She confessed as she watched him whine like a baby.

Dean's eyes quickly burned with the task to well up. He squeezed his eyes shut, slowly trying to work enough courage to stand up. He hated this bitch more than ever. He knew what he needed to do. All he had to do was distract her long enough to get away and then kill her.

All a sudden loud buzzing echoed outside in the back ally. Both His and Bela's eyes shot around. Bela noticed that Dean's phone was ringing in his jacket pocket. An evil smirk marks her lips and her hands slide into his pocket and snags his cell. His furious look only made her giggle. She used her foot to push it to the end of the ally.

She held her hands to her mouth and let out a soft rushed gasp." Oops... I guess that was important." She trails her tongue against his ear. "Wanna kiss and make up?" She taunted, sexually gnawing at her bottom lip.

His heart rate quickened, his breathing only got faster as the blade slowly sliced a deep cut into his left wrist. He growled as the blade pierced the top layer of his skin. "Fuckkk!" He cursed many profanities as his breath labored. He tried to sit up with all his strength but she tied him down. "What do you want Bela?" He gritted his teeth, biting his tongue to keep from screaming.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was officially Four-fifteen, when the clock ticked. Sam was quick to notice that Dean never called him back and his four voicemails had gone through without a simple wink face sent back. He was starting to get very worried about Dean. Sure it was normal for Dean to not answer him but this time it felt different. Almost as if his brother was in danger. He groaned in frustration when he realized that Dean had taken the Impala with him. That meant he had to walk. Great, he muttered through closed teeth as he pulled over his sweater and slammed the door behind him.

As he walked, his gut tightened. That usually signaled that his brother was in danger. His mind was racing with millions of thoughts. Was it the demon deal? He hoped to god it wasn't. He though he didn't think much about someone watching over him. He still hoped that it wasn't Dean's time yet. His hands trembled as he fumbled his brother's countless numbers.

"Dean, please answer me. Are you alright?" He started to sound like a crazy man. The phone in his hand slipped his fingers and fell to the ground. Luckily his phone fell in the grass and didn't crack.

Wherever his brother was. He hoped he was safe. He wasn't sure if he could live without his brother. And he was sure as hell going to try to stop his brother from going to hell.

 **Xxxxxx**

Alice stood by the front door eying FP as he approached her house. It had been years since she's actually talked to him. She was afraid that he would hate her for leaving him.

"Hey." He said quietly as he noticed that the twins were sleeping in their play pens in the center of the room.

Alice smiled before letting him in. "Hey." She whispered as she walked by the sleeping twins.

He cleared his throat, and awkwardly rubbed a hand down his face. "Uh... I'm sorry for Lexie's lateness lately. This is so not like her. She just seems—"

"Distracted." Alice finishes for him. He slowly nods his head and sighs. " Yeah... I noticed that. Her mind been focused on this out Town guest we have here."

FP's notices his sister's focus go elsewhere lately. He wasn't sure if this guy she's been talking to was a good choice. He seemed to be an distraction and as her big brother; his job was to protect her.

"Yeah... I've noticed too, Alice. She does seem happy. But this guy just gives me signals."

 **Xxxxxx**

While Dean was still being tortured, his phone kept buzzing and buzzing across the ally. Dean couldn't tell who was calling him but he had a feeling it was Sam. Sam always worried about him. Now he appreciates his younger brother's worries for him.

"God, He never stops calling!" He hears Bela's high pitch groan." Jeez, it's like he's in love with you or something." Bela hisses with disgust lacing her sharp tone.

Dean wrestled with the cuffs," Yeah, he won't give up until I'm found." He snorted, he laid against the brick with his blood slowly spilling from his body.

Bela stands up from her hiding spot, trialing the knife in-between her slender fingers and dances the blade over his face. "I wouldn't get cocky, if I were you. I'm holding the knife and you're defenseless, Pretty boy." His eyes slowly droop close and then flutter back open.

"What do you want, Bela? You've got the colt, money and lust. What else do you want?" He huffs out throw his head back.

The way Bela's lips twitch makes his stomach crawl from the inside. He could feel his blood freeze and then his heart started pounded aggressively in his chest.

She kneeled next to him, before he felt her hot breath on his face. "Oh... a favor, that's all."

"What would this favor be?" He questioned, his chest still rising high and the plateaued like a fly.

Bela leaned in closer, cupping his face with her hands and looks him in the eyes. Dean tried to fight her eyes from attacking his. But she was strong almost as if she wasn't human. Not like she was much human anyway.

"A baby..." Her tongue slips through his lips." Your baby, Dean. That's all I've ever wanted. Not the colt or money. It was always you, Dean Winchester." His throat went dry and all he wanted to do was get away.

She combed her fingers through his hair, tugging at his roots and slowly sliding her hand down to his buckle. He thrashed as her hands unlooped the buckle and his jeans were tugged to his ankles. He tried to slide his hands through the handcuffs. He couldn't. It was like he was paralyzed. He couldn't move or even speak.

The feeling only got worse when he finds her working his cock with her hand. He fought her trying to make him come. He never felt so used and he hated himself. Where was Sam? He really need his brother and more than ever now. "Y-y-you're insane, Bela." He stammered as her slick fingers started thrusting into his hole.

He writhed in pain as her fingers shoved and spread out within him. He felt like a toy and all he wanted was to die. If it was hell, then it was hell. He was sure it was better than getting raped.

Her smile sickened him to his very core." I wouldn't say insane per say... maybe in love, but not insane." Was she a demon? He hoped she was. If she wasn't, then she might as well be one.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Before he could comprehend what was going on. He felt the weight lifted off his body. It felt amazing to be finally be free.

At first his first thought was, I'm in hell, aren't I? Another thought was who saved him. Maybe Sam finally noticed he wasn't safe. "Oh you got a slut too, now Dean." Bela taunted and his whole entire body froze.

"I'm not a slut, you sicko!" There it was. He knew he heard that voice before. He just couldn't pinpoint where he'd heard that voice from.

"He was about to give me a baby! And you showed up!" A laugh broke out and Dean wanted to cry.

"The hell you are! Dean's not going to give you a thing! You're going to go and leave Dean alone, you hear me!" It clicked. Dean slowly adjusted his eyes." L-l-Lexie..." He slurs as he watches the brunette turn around.

Lexie's eyes water when she realizes that the guy was the Dean she met just last night and her stomach drops to the ground. He was about to rape and oh god. She fought back the tears burning in her eyes.

"Well, I don't think so." The smug bitch recoiled, clicking her tongue and that only triggered something in Alexandra to snap.

The smug bitch really fucked with the one girl. Lexie wasn't in any mood for fuckers but one just stumbled upon her. She threw her arm back and smacked the living bitch right in the center of her nose. She fell onto dirty black asphalt. Lexie laughed as she landed face first into the ally.

"And, you've messed with the wrong chick, Slut!" She snarled, flaunting her sharp teeth and round-house kicked her in the stomach.

Dean's eyes widened in amazement as he watched as Lexie kicked Bela's witch ass. He loved the fire in her eyes as she threw the punch. She didn't show any fear or regret. Her moves were completely flawless and holy shit this woman was his type for sure. Blood splattered everywhere when Lexie's hands took turns doing upper cut and Dean was in awe. He's always loved women who can kick some serious ass.

By time Lexie finished with the smug slut, blood smears were stained into her white blouse and man she could really use a drink. A long drink and maybe Dean could too.

She gingerly helped Dean up and supported him. "Kiss my witch ass, Huh?" This bitch never learns does she, ugh.

With on hand she knocked her back to floor." Think again, Whore. You can't mess with trouble or you're gonna get your ass beat."

Trouble was her name and nobody messes with Alexandra Marie Jones and walks away without limping and blackened eyes. Now Dean was safe and now very turned on. Was there anything this chick wasn't. He didn't think so.


	6. Scarlet Kisses Heal You

**Chapter 5: Scarlet Kisses Heal You**

Deep within the walls secrets were held. Lexie helped Dean get through the back entrance. Dean whimpered as he was pulled through the bar. He felt eyes on his back as Lexie took him upstairs.

"Hogeye call Keller. There's a slut outside and he needs to bring her in for questioning." She hissed before slamming the door behind them.

His whole body ached as if a truck ran him over. He couldn't exactly tell Lexie what she was there for. He was thankful that she arrived when she did. That wasn't how he wanted to become a father. He didn't even like Bela that way or never will. He once felt strong feelings for Jo Harvell but he shut down his feelings so she wouldn't get hurt.

Everyone comes near him gets hurt or dies. He can't let anyone else get hurt or even die. He didn't think he can handle another loved one dying on him. After what happened tonight, he was sure that would happen. Bela Talbot was insane and he knew that she wasn't done with him. The next she comes he'll be alone and he fears that Lexie might die.

Lexie takes Dean into a small questionably clean restroom. As his back was pressed against the cold tile and his chest was exposed. He jerked when she grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and the cotton burned like fire. His wound was deep. Lexie cringed at the wound. That bitch really cut him badly. He might need stitches. His eyes squeezed tight as she rubbed the excess dirt out of the cut and he bit down on the washcloth in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept saying over and over again when his whole body jerked away. "I know it stings but I gotta clean before they get infected." Dean gritted his teeth, tightly clenching his hands into fists and tries his best to man up.

"I know." He mutttered, his breathing labored and his eyes burned. "But do gotta be so messy. Would it kill ya? To be, I don't know nicer to me!" He hissed loudly and Lexie frowned.

She grabbed the suture needle off the tray, slowly hovering over his skin. She took the needle in and out of the flesh until he was all stitched up. Dean sighed heavily when he realized she'd finished. Lexie curled her lips into a tight, but loose smirk.

"And, you're lucky, I know what I'm doing, Dean." She retorted, clicking her tongue and pursing her lips.

A scoff slithered off his lips. He liked her. Her spunk, her daring attitude, the way she could challenge her appoint without even lifting a finger. It was like she was one of them. He already knew that she wasn't. She didn't know about his job or what it initialed.

"Anyway, what were you even doing out there anyway?" She asked, slightly moving her gloved hand against his chin.

"Believe or not, I was here for a drink before that hill bitch cornered me." She wondered what happened before she showed up. She blinked back a tear as she thought about what happened to him.

"Drinking?" Dean quickly resided his thoughts and smiled. "Yeah, I could use some whiskey." Lexie turned the door knob and he took her hand.

So his days were numbered, to hell anyway. He was sitting in a bar stool with hospital bandages tapped around his golf-ball sized wound. She smiled at him as he held the shot glass to his lips and she couldn't help but laugh. He looked ridiculous when he shook the rush off his head and it seemed like he hadn't drank hard liquor before.

"What the hell?" He coughed," This stuff— whoa." The kick powered through his thick blood and caused him to have a cough attack.

"Tequila, Dean." She answered, trying to not laugh at him. "A friend of mine drinks it all the time." He wheezed and took another sip and the rush went to his head again.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled, pinching the bridge of his nose." Lexie, are ya trying to kill me?" He complained, she chuckled.

"No. Just thought you could use a real drink, if you know what I mean." Dean's eyes widened and he blinks his eyelashes.

Was he hearing her correctly? He thought he did. Did she just say that whiskey wasn't a real drink? He cleared his thought, wide eyed." Did you say that girly drink's better than whiskey?" He countered, a twitch vibrating off his lips.

"Why the hell not. The lime and salt really just gives the rush doesn't it." He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers together.

"No, Whiskey gives the rush." He bit his tongue, howled in pain. "Damn that hurt like a bitch." He growled thickly before shooting the tequila shot down his throat.

 **Xxxxxxx**

"Keller, we've got a situation." His walkey-talky echoed against his waistband. Tom grunted before snapping his eyes open and pressing the intercom.

"Where?" Then there was static buzzing through the other line. "I repeat where's your location?"

"Fox Forest. Send all your troops you can."

His eyebrow raised up," Copy-that." He replied before snatching up his keys and heads to his squad.

Him and his troops headed over to Fox Forest. He surveyed his surroundings, flashing light on the dark tree tops. The evergreens looked normal. Their tree-tops didn't look anything abnormal. He heard a crack and quick to his feet. He raises his flashlight up higher and spots something.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" He ordered as he grabbed his gun, tightly clenching the handle with his grasp. His eyelids were squinted and he stays stern.

And then he heard another crack from the other direction. His eyes flipped to the other side of the forest. The only things he could hear was the birds chirping in the far distance and footsteps approaching.

Then his flashlight started flickering and darkness came upon him. He couldn't see what was going on in front of him or follow his feet. He waves his gun again and then something knocks it out of his hands. He blinks his eyes as he saw a blinding light in the distance. He tries to move his foot and spots his gun. And all sudden it was dark and he felt lightheaded. What the hell was that?

 **Xxxxxxxx**

A few hours later, Sam still hadn't heard from Dean. He decided to check the local forest. He was two feet away when he heard cackling. He reached for the gun and cocked it forward. The cackling only intensified as he snapped over the twigs. He couldn't see the best due to the dark. His flashlight flickered on and off before it completely off. He muttered light swears off his tongue and scowled in the darkness. Then he heard a loud moan. Instantly he starts running through the forest. His feet carrying him the best they can.

"Dean?" He called out as he tried smacking the head of the light again. "Dean!" His voice slowly gained fear. His brother could be hurt. He didn't know where Dean was or if he was okay.

"Someone help!" He heard someone grunt as he dashed for the right.

His flashlight turned back on and he raises it hesitantly as he looked around him. He spots a man. As he got closer he saw he was injured.

"Sir." Sam holds the flashlight over the man's face. "Can you move anything for me?" The man's head jerked forward. His leg moved an inch and he sighed. "Good. Good."

"I was here to check on a call my partner called about." The man answers as he hobbled on his leg.

Sam looked over at him," Sir, What's your name?" The man deeply inhaled for a breath of fresh air.

"Tom Keller, the local Sheriff." Sam slowly takes on the information and sighs as he helped Tom up.


	7. Bite An Sour Apple, Will Ya

**Chapter 6: "Bite An Sour Apple, Will Ya"**

Dean awakes in a bed. He wasn't sure where he was. All he knows that he's still in pain from last night. He remembers Lexie and her saving his ass from Bela but afterwards he can't remember. He looked around the room and spots Lexie.

"Your brother left you several messges." Her voice echoes through his ears. Her angelic voice made him feel warm inside. He normally doesn't feel warm. He always feels cold, unwanted and of course damaged. You can't forget damaged.

"Oh shit..." He quickly gets out of bed, making a single-lined dash for his phone on the counter top. His ears ring loudly as he listens to his little brother's panic filled tone in his voice.

He decide it was time for him to leave. His brother was very worried and maybe he to death. Lexie sighs as she watches him gather his stuff.

"Leaving already?" Her question jerks him away from his thoughts. He slowly shifted, staring at her with his greens and then smiled.

"Yeah... my brother he's freaked and probably thinks I'm dead." He says carefully, trying not to make it seem like an excuse.

Lexie won't admit this out loud but she was actually sad that he had to leave. Though she also completely understood that he couldn't keep his brother in worry. She knew her brother would be upset too if she wasn't answering her phone either.

"It's okay. I'll be alright. My boss's probably gonna call me any moment." She said, slightly annoyed by the fact Alice was going to hound her over this until she dug the truth out of her somehow.

Dean looked at her one last time for heading for the direction of the door. He waves her goodbye and she does the same. He sighs as he finally sits in his baby and dials Sam. His phone didn't have much battery left, so he better make it a quick call.

Like clock work his brother picks up. At first it seemed like Sam didn't believe it was him. But after several questions he's finally able to convince him that he's the real deal.

"Dean?" He whispers, almost like a hush." Is that really you?" Dean almost groans at him but he keeps his mouth shut.

"Yes it is."

His brother huff," How do I know this really you?"

Dean rolled his eyes," I'm in baby right now. Where you at Sammy?" He heard Sammy's growl and laughs.

"You could be a shapeshifter."

"I promise you, Sammy. I'm no shapeshifter." He chuckled.

"That's exactly what a shifter would say." Sam holds his ground. Dean couldn't be any prouder but at that moment he wanted to punch him.

"Bela Talbot tried fucking kill me and rape me, S-Sammy..." The cockiness now hidden and his emotions were showing.

There was a long pause." Dean oh god!" Sam's voice echoes through Dean's ears. "Are you okay? Where's the bitch?!" He growled. Dean could hear him huffing.

He paused," Actually I'm good. This girl saved my ass and now I'm looking for you."

"I'm at the local Sheriff station." Dean heard the instructions and pulled his parking brake and drove off.

Xxxxx

At four P.M., Lexie's head jerks up when she hears keys jingle. She slightly sat up on the sofa. She looked around with an eye half-open and sighed. She had gotten back from the Five Seasons an hour ago. Her time she spent with Dean was different. She hadn't been with a guy in over six-months.

Her last one-night stand didn't quite work out as planned. Joe Cain broke her heart. At first things weren't like a normal one-night stand. He was sweet and she thought she could trust him. Later she was quick to realize that he was just using her for sex until his cheating girlfriend came back to him. Of course she was completely broken over him and shut down after he did something like that to her. Later she didn't give a fuck about him. She deleted his number, blocked him on Snapchat and occasion she would catch him liking her posts on Instagram.

Now that it had been six-months since then, she could give a flying fuck about that bastard. She didn't care bother looking up his recent girls or the fact his ex-girlfriend he's now back with. She focused her time on family, her studies and well now maybe the new green-eyed man strolling around her beloved town.

"Lex!" She groaned. She knew that voice from anywhere. And just as she already knew her brother came into her view. "You actually showed up for dinner." Her brother stated as he set down a brown- paper bag filled with tonight's dinner.

"So... what! I have a life and a job!" She growled, lifting herself off the sofa and over to her annoying brother.

FP looked down at the table and grabbed a few items from the bag. He was just surprised that his sister was actually home for dinner. Lastly she'd been working late, at her school and most recently being a tour guide for this stranger that just came to their town.

"Nothing." He sighed. He felt her eyes on him and slowly drifted his eyes over to his sister. "I was just saying with work and all I never see you." Lexie stopped what she was doing and eyed him with soft eyes.

"FP... isn't not that I don't want to see you. I work, you got Jug and Jellybean—" She was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"It's JB now, Aunt Lexia!" Her and FP's eyes quickly shift over to the front door, where Jellybean stood with crossed arms over her chest and a frown.

Lexie being the caring aunt she is, swiftly breaks away from putting food away and pours her attention to her adoring niece. JB rolled her eyes while her aunt hugs her to death. She could've sworn she'd stopped breathing for a second. FP just laughs his head off as she struggles to break loose.

"Oh Baby JB! I've missed ya so freakin' much kiddo!" Lexie exclaims, pulling tighter on her niece's body.

"I'm not a baby!" JB whined, Lexie just starts attacking her with kisses to her forehead. "Auntie stop!" Lexie didn't stop. She hadn't seen Jellybean in over two years. And that had been way too long.

"No!" She teases, JB squirms in her arms."Its been two years!" FP's smile doesn't flounder. He's enjoying that his family is almost back together.

"Who's fault is that?!" Jellybean sneered.

Lexie stopped tickling, then looked at her niece with her mouth gapped open. Jellybean wore an evil glare and broke out of her aunt's grip. Lexie noted the way her brother's face darkened and felt his heart tear just a tad.

"Jellybean!" She scolded as her eyes filled with shock. She'd never seen or heard her act like this ever. "That's not how—"

"Oh don't have a cow! Dad hasn't been in my life for two freakin' years and you think I'm supposed to forgive just like that!" Jellybean harshly interrupted by snapping her fingers and then stormed off.

She watched as the door slammed behind and she couldn't believe what just happened. "FP, I'm—" Again She was cut off by someone else.

"It's okay, Lex." Her brother sighed heavily," She has the right. I haven't been exactly there for her."

She could hear the weariness in the room as she stepped closer. "No it's not okay!" She loudly exclaimed. Her brother's features slowly grew concerned. She felt the burn rage in her chest.

"Lexie, shh she doesn't know." FP calmly shushed as he pulled her closer. Lexie slapped his hands away from her and gritted her teeth tightly together.

"No! I'm not going to let this slide! She's lucky to have a father like you! You never hit her, slapped or broke her bones!" Her teeth clenched painfully against her tongue.

She started to taste to iron in her mouth from the blood. She couldn't believe her twelve-year-old niece was taking her father forgranted. When she was her age. Her father beat her all the time. It didn't matter what she did or didn't do. She would leave with bruises and sprained wrists after wrists. She hid the scars and bruises with heavily caked makeup at an age where kids shouldn't be wearing makeup.

"Lexie..." Her brother's voice whispers into her ears. "I know... I know. But she can be mad if she wants." Lexie didn't agree with that but she just nodded as tears rolled.

"Okay..." She barely mumbled, pressing her face into her brother's protective chest. She began to weep as her brother's hands held her head.

Xxxxxxxx

When Dean arrived at the Sheriff station it was almost sun-down. His brother was standing by the front door as soon as he opened the door to Baby. Sam greeted Dean with a hug before guiding his older brother inside. Dean's eyes wander the area, scanning the records before he follows his brother down the hall where he finds their victim.

His shoulder needed to be popped back into its socket but before that could be done. He had to answer some questions first. Dean clears his throat before approaching the man in front of him.

"So..." The man looked at him and he could see the fear in his eyes that he was trying to conceal. "Did you notice anything strange?" He questions, Sam nudged in the ribcage.

The man slowly opens his mouth and speaks." Tom Keller is my name, Agent..." Tom pauses as he looked at the agent's badge.

"Mercury. Agent Mercury."Agent Mercury says as he shows him the laminated badge.

He sighs as he hands the agent his badge back and looks around the room to make sure he was alone. Once he noticed that he was alone he signled the other agent to close the door. Sam closes the door behind them and waits for Tom to explain what happened.

"Well, Agent Mercury and Agent Dane, it's going to sound unnatural what I'm about to say..." Tom's voice trials off as he shifted his feet.

Sam cleared his throat," Whatever you saw. We can help." He assured the victim as he used calm gestures.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this. He's dead. It can't be him." Both brothers noticed the tone in his voice as he spoke. He sounded like he thought he was going insane and that poor man was about to learn he might not be as crazy as he think he sounds.

"What did you see?" Dean broke in as he kept his time professional and to the point.

A shiver rolls down Tom's spine." Jason Blossom." He couldn't believe he actually said the name.

Dean and Sam leaned forward and studied the man's features. He looked harrowed, almost like he was about to vomit. "Excuse me." Dean stated, looking at the man.

" I know I sound crazy! Lock me up at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy!" Tom exasperated." I must be losing my marbles."

"No, no. It's okay." Sam's voice became gentle and tried to level with the poor Sheriff. "We believe you, trust me we do."

After discussing about the possibility that Jason Blossom must be back from the dead. Dean clued in that the horrid death of the Seventeen-year-old only happened last July. His death rocked the town. His blood boiled at the fact Jason's father killed him and at such a young age. He also learned that his girlfriend Polly Cooper was pregnant at the time of his death. His heart broke for the poor teen. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be in that situation without the father's help.

"Dad?" He heard a kid shout." I heard about what happened." The door swung open, revealing a blond-haired boy, with wide eyes.

"Kevin, I'm okay. I was called to Fox forest and got ambushed that's all, Kev." Dean was quick to realize that Tom was a father. So Tom was called or mostly tricked to go to the forest and then attacked.

Kevin looked up and noticed that his dad wasn't alone."I'm Kevin Keller, the gay son of Sheriff Keller. Who are you two?" He directed his questions to the two men.

Dean quickly flashes his badge," Agent Mercury and my partner here, Agent Dane." Kevin nodded his head and dismissed the protectiveness and shakes the two men's hands.

"Oh... well it's my pleasure to meet you fine fellas." Sam smiled, kindly at the young teen.

"Well.. thank you, kid."

Dean interrupted shortly after that," We better get going. Me and my partner must go now. It was nice to meet you." Tom and his son waved and Dean closed the door behind him.

He waited for his brother to follow before he heads over to Baby. Sam settled in the passenger seat and Dean twisted the keys into the ignition. Then he turns the dial on the stereo and blasts zeppelin through the speakers. He starts rocking out and pretended to strum his imaginary guitar. But his jam session was abruptly ruined. He stared at his brother and halted.

"Dude! I was jamming!" He scowled, Sam rolled his eyes and huffs.

He ignored his brother's protest and cleared his throat. "So vengeful Spirt?" Dean turned around the corner and over to the next road.

"Yes and you get on the research, Sammy." He uttered as he pulled into the motel parking lot and parked Baby.

He watched as Sam's face grew irritated. He loved teasing his geeky little brother. He stepped out of Baby and strutted away to the motel.

"It's Sam." His brother corrected, while he scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

Dean sat at the table, unscrewing a bottle and sucking the contains dry. "Whatever you say, Sammy."

Xxxxx

 **I know it's a super late update but I've been very busy. I hope you like the possible Jason Blossom ghost for you Riverdale fans and for you Supernatural. Do you think Lexie and JB will have a talk or will JB still mad? Dean well he's balancing his deal he made and continuing to help people and save them.**


	8. Compelled By Wickedness

**Chapter 7: Compelled By Wickedness**

The next morning, The Winchesters stayed in their motel. Hours and hours of digging through the town's archives and dusty books that Sam picked from the local library. Dean's phone buzzed like crazy. He flipped the screen on and noticed four messages. He saw that Bobby texted him, so he clicked on that one first.

Uncle B: Idjit I heard about your deal. Are you ballsing me?! Dean Winchester! What is up with you and Winchester make deals!

Dean rolled over on his side and groaned. How the hell did Bobby find out? He hadn't told anybody but Sammy. He started to type his response and hoped that it was enough to satisfy the old man.

Dean: Whoa Whoa wait, I did it to save Sammy. I couldn't leave without him and he— Bobby I just couldn't man...

His phone dinged again not even a second later. Bobby must've learned from Jo and he wishes he could erase that from his brain.

Uncle B: Balls! You're smarter than that Dean.

Dean: How did you find out anyways?

Uncle B: Sam told me and hell you didn't even bother telling me. You and Sam went off your meds and killed that black-eyed bastard without even telling me!

He knew that his step-father was more upset than infuriatied with him. Bobby has been in his and Sam's life as long as he can remember. He was there for them when their father wasn't. Dean didn't hate his dad. He never had. He just wished that his dad didn't make Sam his responsibility. Before Sammy could even talk. His father drilled into his brain. 'Boy watch your brother' or 'This is an order, Boy!' Sometimes he wanted to run to uncle Bobby. His uncle Bobby was more of a father than his biological one.

"Dean!" His thoughts were refocused and looked around the small motel room. Sam noticed that his brother's head was buried into that phone. "What ya reading?"

Dean glared,"Bobby knows."

Sam starts to look the other direction and hides his eyes away from his angered brother. "Oh..."

He scoffed, Yeah 'Oh' Sammy."

Sam knew that Dean wouldn't of told Bobby about his deal and so he decided to do it. He was aware of. The consequences and one was that Dean would be furious at him. If it might someone else knew and could take it off her shoulders, So be it.

Xxxxx

"Did you hear about Tom?" Lexie swiveled in her office chair and eyes Alice with surprised eyes.

"What about Tommy?" She asks, Alice simple sighs and shrugged her shoulders. "He was attacked while on duty two nights Wednesday." Lexie gasps in shock. So while she was taking care of Dean after that bitch tried to assault him.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims, jumping out of her chair and onto her feet. "Is he okay?" She was relieved when she saw Alice's head nod. She left out a soft exhale and then sat back down.

"What was abnormal was his statement. He said he saw Jason Blossom." Lexie heard her snort as she typed into the search bar. "Man everyone's been sneaking fizzle rocks before their morning breakfast bar."

She was too busy typing, eyeing scrolling down the page as she read to even pay attention. What's going on with this town? Hiram Lodge running a drug lord production, Jellybean's inexcusable behavior, Alice's involvement with this 'farm'( which Lexie was sure was a cult) and lastly now this seeing Jason thing. This made no sense to her.

"Al..." She whispers underneath her breath." Maybe you're wrong."

"Did you say something?" She tensely shook her head and heard a sigh. "A- -alright.." Apprehension was clear in her voice. She knew Alice didn't really believe her.

She cleared her throat," Al.." Her friend sighs loudly, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Lex?"

With a slight twinkle in the Jones's eye made Alice giggle. She already knew. Before Lexie could even open her trap— Alice called a mouth. Alice nodded her head.

"One cup coming right up." Lexie's eyes widened with delight and she returns her attention to her work. "Pop's?"

She briskly spun around in her spinning chair and faced Alice with her mouth open. She didn't just ask, did she! This can't be happening! Alert this is no drill!

"Are you for real, Al!" She scoffed, her light eyes browsing her friend's face. "Of course Pop's. Where else? Starbucks?" She chuckled. "Ha! No." Alice sighed again.

"Oh lord, you say one word and Lexie's trouble comes out!"

A fierce glare entered the room to Alice. "Oh. No. You didn't." She gasped. "That's forbidden."

"Alrighty then, yeesh!"

"FORBIDDEN!"

"Alexa! I get it!" Then she took a deep breath. After she calmed down. She began to respond again. Quietly she whispers, " I'll be back from Pop's in an hour."

"Finally." Breathed Lexie. Her boss turned back to her. "Oh and if you wouldn't mind—"

"Unjam the copier? Sure, if you give me the day off tomorrow." She knew she was in slippery waters. But she also knows that Alice loves her and wouldn't fire her over a stupid bribe.

Alice's back turned around and she was now facing her. "Fine. Fine. You can have the day off."

Lexie squealed," Thank you, Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Alice giggled.

They exchanged arms and then swiftly turned away from each other. Alice leaves out the door and Lexie walls over to the copy machine. "Great, why did I say yes to this. At least... I get the day off."she mumbled softly as she pulled the paper out of the jam and instead inserted a new stack of blank copying paper.

Xxxxx

The oldest Winchester got hungry and decided to take him and Sam out for a early brunch. They settled in the booth at the local diner, Pop's and Dean ordered himself a grilled cheese sandwich and a slice of pecan pie.

As Dean was about to dine in on his grilled cheese. He caught a glimpse of the waitress. Her hair was raven black, tied back in a tight pony and her apron covering her soft skin. He looked away from his food and set his sandwich down.

"My apologies, I'm afraid we're all out of pecan pie." The raven haired waitress says with a frown.

"Oh... that's okay."

"Can I interest you in our special? It's very good I promise." As much as Dean wanted to say no. He couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Um, what's your speciality pie?" She smiled at him.

"Cherry pie with chocolate covered cherries."

It took him a few moments to decide. Finally he gave in and got the speciality pie. When his pie came. He sniffed the air and waved his hand to his face. He could smell the chocolate and he grinned. He didn't speak to Sam since they pulled up. He was still pissed off at him for telling Bobby about the deal.

"Dean, come on. Talk to me." His little brother sighed as he contained his fury.

His words still went unresponsive. He wasn't going to speak with his brother until he felt like it. Sam sighed, breathing out of his nose and buried his face into his palm.

Across the diner walked in a tall blonde with long honey curls bouncing over her shoulders. From where the brothers were seated the conversation seemed tense. "Let me guess, her coffee again." He heard the man behind the counter heave a sigh.

The tall blonde woman nodded as she handed the man her debit card. "Yes. Also you get your sister tomorrow thanks to her bribery." Dean eavesdropped as he continued to eat the pie that was plated in front of him.

He heard the man chuckle." That sounds like her alright. She's an addict to Pop's coffee."

"That She is." She giggles, letting a piece of hair fly into her face.

Her smile only made the man look more cheery. "Good-bye." He turns his attention to his brother.

Sam noticed his brother ignoring him and just wished he could fix his mistake. He told Bobby about the demon deal and now he's brother won't even speak or even look at him. This saddened the young Winchester as he watched his brother finish his meal.

"So why do you think Jason attacked the Sheriff out of all these people in town?" Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Are you kidding? The sheriff failed to find his murderer. If that happened I would pull a hell-Mary and strike back."

Defended Sam, "It's not the Sheriff's fault that his father killed him."

"Whatever, Sam." Dean spoke through a clenched jaw.

"Dea—" He cut off his brother with a laugh.

"You're sorry? Isn't a little late for that, Sam. You told Bobby and you expect me to shove it down and forget. Nuh-uh not happening, bro." He hissed as he soaked down his fork and the fork screeched on the plate.

"D—" Sam was interrupted again. "If you want to make things better go research." Dean finally sneered as he furiously threw his jacket on and stormed away.

After Dean left, Sam threw money down on the tab and followed the direction his brother took off. When he got outside the Impala was gone and so was Dean. He cursed out loud and then curled his fist at his side. "Damn you Dean." He swore as he fisted his hand through his locks and scoffed.

A few hours later Sam found Dean back at the motel. He sniffed the air in the room and chuckled. It smelt of sweet Pecan pie and Jack Daniels whiskey. "A— Sammmy!" He found Dean slurring as he laid on the mattress. He shook his head before bursting out laughing. His brother halted and glared in his view.

"I found out more about the case."

Dean sat up in bed." And...?"

"It turns out the last person to see him was his fraternal twin, Cheryl Blossom. Maybe we could figure out what he might want."

He found that Jason might've had a grudge towards the town but what about his sister. Right now he had one with his brother. "So... did you get the address?" He questions, shutting his eyes.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. He heard Sammy turning the pages from the Riverdale history book. "Um... oh here it is. 2355 cherry chestnut rd."

Dean's throat cleared," Alright give me ten— go start Baby and don't..." He countered as he pocketed his keys and handed with to Sam. "... Don't harm her or I'll stab you in the neck." His brother nodded and went out the door.

Xxxxxx

It had been an hour since Alice left for Pop's. She was barely managing to keep her eyes open. The doorbell dinged, causing her to lift her head from the desk.

"I got your Coffee. Jeez your brother was right." She glared, her friend just rolled her eyes as she handed her the coffee cup.

Lexie sipped at the liquid and blew just a little to cool it down. Alice sat down in the desk right across from her's. "Thank you, Al."

Alice noted the exhaustion in her eyes and simple said," Go." Lexie turns confused. "You're exhausted, Lexa. I'll see you on Friday."

Lexie quickly said her goodbyes and opened the door. She made it to the parking lot and hopped inside. As she drove, her mind was clattered by the recent events. With living at the trailer with her brother and his two kids. She moved back in about six months ago. She had to focus on school and rent just became too much of a hassle to bare.

She walked into the trailer, looking around and then spotted her family at the dining room table with lights shining above. "Hey." She was greeted by a hug from her brother before she grabbed a chair.

Softly Lexie replied," Hey..." She tried to avoid Jellybean's eyes. She looked still angry. "Jelly... I'm sorry." The little girl narrowed her eyes and rolled her eyes.

"You're sorry okay? Well I'm not sorry. It's the truth." Jughead exchanged a look towards his father, who just shrugged.

"JB, what's this about? You were fine when I visited you in Toledo." Jughead asked, simply out of concern for his father and for his sister.

JB clanked her spoon back into her soup and hissed." Really Jughead? Weren't you anger when Mom wouldn't let you stay back when Dad was arrested." Lexie's eyes bulge out.

"What!" She yelled, her eyes turning red as she looked at her nephew. "That woman didn't let you stay?" He nodded.

She shook her head, burning rage in her head. "Yes... Aunt Lex. I even offered to sleep on the couch and she said she couldn't." FP even looked raged as she did.

"Is this true Jug?"

"Yes."

Just as things were settling down. Lexie learned new info about Jughead's whereabouts when her brother was accused of the murder he didn't commit. She was enraged when she and her brother found Jughead beaten to almost death. Hiram. Ooh she'd love to get her revenge on that despiteful monster. Everyday she wants to but she can't ruin her career— you can't be licensed in any medical profession if you have a felony.

By time dinner was done, everyone was dismissed from the table and went to hibernate in their caves. Lexie sat on her computer watching old re-runs of Friends and Full house. She laughed when Ross drew on Rachel's face with pen and it wouldn't come off. She looked at the clock and exhaled. The clock struck nine P.M. when she crashed. The laptop beside her humming the theme song and soon she was snoring like a trucker.

Zzzzxxxx

Sam and Dean finally left the motel and headed to the address. "Who the hell are you and what are you hooded hooligans doing at my fortress?" The redhead-ginger asked, hands on her hips and her lips pressed tightly as she stared at them.

Dean pulled his badge out of his jacket pocket. She rolled her eyes. "Oh— please, I've met better dressed authorities than you and chuckles here." He side-eyed his brother and he cleared his throat.

"Miss Blossom... we would like to ask you and your mother some questions. If you wouldn't mind, answering for us." Sam stated as his eyes swoop the doorway.

The red stepped aside and let the brothers walk through. "Oh before you enter. You must take off those filthy troll shoes."Ooh that girl was getting on Dean's nerves. He was just trying to complete this case and then he would be on his way and he wouldn't have to see her or this town again.

"Miss Blossom—"

"Cheryl, officer..." Cheryl looked down at the badge."Ah Mercury. Are you related to Freddie Mercury?" Dean slowly started blushing at that comment.

He felt flattered to considered being related to the legendary Freddie Mercury. Hell classic rock was a legacy. "Um- no just same name, Ma'am."

"Anyway." Sam cleared his throat, removing a note pad from his back pants pocket. "I learned about your brother's death."

"Oh you mean that crazy sheriff we have. My brother isn't haunting this town. He's dead and he should be allowed to rest as he's due for."

Cheryl's eyes began to water. She inhaled some air through her lungs and then blinked her eyes twice to stop the tears from falling off her waterline.

"Did you notice flicking lights, power outages or abnormal coldness in the house?" She looked at the agents like they were crazy.

"Ghosts?" She scoffed," I think you've gotten a hold of fizzle rocks, sir."

"Cheryl I know this might be very difficult..."

"Difficult?" She dry chuckled," Difficult isn't going to bring my Jay-Jay back, agents. I'm sorry if I'm not much help but my brother's death has been ruled and there's no reason for his memory to fantasied for your delusions."

"Sorry for wasting your time, Miss." Sam apologized before reaching for the door knob and letting himself out.

By the next sunrise, the news blew up everywhere. Since last evening was a bust with the twin of Jason. They understood that she didn't want to dig up the past. Then all started to piece together perfectly.

"Hello?"

"Agent!" Some screeched, causing Dean to stir awake and rub at his tired eyes.

He recognized the voice right away." Miss Blossom, shh take a breath for me."

"H-he's here!"

"Who's there?"

A gasp for a breath broke through the line," J-j-a-ason, Agent Mercury." Cheryl cried.


	9. Burning Karma

**Chapter 8: Burning Karma**

Speedy as a lightning bolt brothers arrived at Thistlehouse. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Dean kicked down the door, cocked his gun before signaling the coast was clear. His brother trended behind him with his shot gun pumped with rock-salt. Trembling could be heard from the third floor. Dean follows the sounds of Cheryl's cries.

"Help! He's hurting Nana rose!"

Stood by the last stair was Dean. He got a graphic glimpse as he stayed glued. He heard footsteps approaching. He pressed his finger on the trigger and fired the shot gun. Rock-salt powder blasted through the barrel of the gun. Cheryl's eyes widen when she watched her brother's shadow spread away and then became black dust.

Cheryl quickly helped her nana out of the tied chair. She couldn't shut her mouth as tears rolled. She had to be insane. That wasn't her Jay-Jay she knew. He was completely different. He would never hurt a soul let alone attack anybody.

"Cheryl..." Nana rasped, Cheryl looked down at her nana and her tearful eyes grew.

"No! No!" She screamed as she saw blood spewing from her abdomen. "Nana Rose." She cries as she pressed her hand over the wound.

Dean approached the Blossom women and grabbed his kit from the Impala. He lifted the lady's shirt and grabbed some gauzes. Sam came back from retrieving a glass for Cheryl. Cheryl examined the agent's face. She could tell that he knew what he was doing and now she wanted to know what the hell just happened.

"What the hell?" She finally said before meeting Agent Dane's eyes.

"We hunt the supernatural." Cheryl looked like she was about to faint.

"S-super- n-natural?" The two men nodded their heads and sent apathetic eyes. They knew that she was in shock and didn't blame her for not believing them. If they were her, they wouldn't believe them either.

"Yes." The oldest said. "Our names are Dean and Sam Winchester."

Cheryl gasped," You're the guys from Milwaukee!" She exclaimed. "Wait how?" She was confused and understandably. It's not everyday you Lear's that monsters do exist.

"Shapeshifters." Dean said firmly, still holding grudges for that S.O.B.

"Shapeshifters... What the hell are those?"

"Creatures that take form of anyone they want before they kill their victims." Cheryl's stomach churned violently as she looked at her Nana.

"So.. that's what you were in Milwaukee?" She questions, following what she was given.

"Yes." He said soberly, eying at the older lady.

After explaining what happened. Cheryl still felt uneasy about the fact she now knew that monsters existed. And not only that. Her brother was a vengeful spirt. It was all hitting like a boulder. Jay-Jay wasn't at peace and she now feared that he would be so unhinged with rage, being unable to contain his unfinished business.

The Winchesters came in over the sounds of her thoughts." Where was Jason buried?"

WeloveyoulexieandDeanxoxxxxx

The Joneses looked at the empty seat at the table. Where Lexie would usually occupy every morning, lunch or even midnight snacks. It was strange and out of the ordinary.

"Where's Aunt Lexie?" Jughead asked as he grabbed the pitcher of Orange juice and poured himself a glass.

His father shrugged," Probably sleeping, Jug." He sighed. "She's been working very hard. She deserves time to refresh and then she'll be up with us."

A throat cleared entered Miss Jones." I heard you from my room, FP." She grumbled. " I couldn't sleep. Memories woke me." Her tone was dull and almost emotionally drained.

Her brother felt a chill down his spine. He hadn't thought about his abusive childhood in a long time. He never told Jug or his youngest. His daughter was furious with him, which didn't help the living situation they are living in.

He cleared his throat, chills still running down his spine. "About?" He didn't want to push too much. He just wanted to make sure she was doing okay.

"Uh... never mind." Jughead seemed interested." Why?" Lexie turned toward her nephew and sighed. "Jug.." His father warns. "No it's okay, FP. It's time we tell the truth."

The Jones children glanced at their father. What had he not told them. "Dad... what's going here?" FP grew uncomfortable quickly. He didn't want to say the truth. When Fred found out about his father beating them. He pulled him into his arms and took him to his parent's house. It wasn't too long after until he and Lexie were separated. Lexie was ten and he was in high school. Over those years he fought hard to get him and Lexie back together. His kids had no clue what he'd been through.

"Lexie, please." His voice was soft, his children's eyes filled with worry. "Brother, we can't keep this inside. It caused you so much and drove you to drink." Lexie wasn't backing down. She was sick and tired of hiding. Their father was knows where. She didn't care or give a fuck about that abusive son-of-a-bitch! He ruined her's and FP's life for decades. She wasn't going to give him the joy to keep them hiding.

"Alexandra! This my story and I don't want to tell it!" He screamed loudly, he flipped the chair over that he was sitting in and huffed." And—"

"So?! You're just gonna let him win! After all these years, to act like he never made our lives hell!"

Jughead and JB sat at the table, shocked faces written on their faces and disbelief in their eyes. First things were normal, then the next his father and Aunt were screaming at each other.

"Yes! Maybe I don't want to relive that pain again!" FP sneered, exhaling very heavily. He didn't take a breath. "I don't give a shit! If you weren't mind get out!"

Lexie looked at her brother. She couldn't believe what he had done. He yelled at her and for the first ever she was afraid. "Wow y-you are just like him!" A hot burn flashed through her brown eyes.

FP stood on his heels, blood roaring through his eardrums like a rushing river. His throat closed, fear enters his brain and tears start to appear in his eyes. He rarely cried, not in front of his kids or never in front of his little sister. For years he was the steel wall but now he was a crumbled wall. He couldn't believe she'd call him that. After all they've been through. All the broken bones, spilt lips and blackened eyes. She pulled that shit.

"I've never laid a hand on you like he had! And the fact you've even think that. After all the bullets I took for you! All the times I was put in the hospital. Or when I watched you get taken away from me. How about when I fought for years to finally show the foster agency that I could keep you save? What hurts the most, Lex? Is that you even said those heart-wrenching words, you broke my heart." By the end of his rant, he couldn't keep his eyes dry any longer.

Jughead and JB were too stunned to move an inch. The cold truth was revealed and now it was out there. JB immediately got out of her seat and gave her dad a bone-crushing hug. Her eyes reflected her pain and tears cascaded down her tiny little girl cheeks. She now realized that she had the best dad in the world. She had no idea about the abuse. Her heart churned at the thought. She'd always seen her dad as a warrior. But he really was a warrior of abuse after all.

FP was caught off guard by the hug. He haven't expected anything from his little girl. He thought she hated him. Jughead's eyes were a little wet as he thought about the scar he once saw on his dad's chest. He never thought that someone actually hurt him. His dad always hid his emotions very well, almost too well. Now it was making sense on why he heard his dad scream on drunk nights in his sleep. The screams didn't seem as weak the more he thought about it.

Lexie stared at her brother, unable to stop the tears. She was trying to be angry but when she heard his pain. Her heart stopped. She never meant to come out that harsh. She was just angry. She didn't intended on making his life hell. She fucking appraised him so much. He took his own life to keep her safe. She could never pay him back for all he's done. Her nails started to bruise her palms as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Oh god... no no FP! I never meant to call you that ever." She tried to defend. He shook his head.

"No you meant it. Don't try to deny it." She vigorously her head again.

"No! I don't! I was just angry. I never meant to say that not ever. He made my life hell but you were always there for me."

She heaved tears as she tried to approach him. "No I need you out! Stay with Alice but get the fuck out!" Her heart shattered. Her brother, the only person she'd ever cared about was kicking her out.

"For... please don't do this." She cried as her teeth trembled while she bit her lip.

Her brother halted, sending a glare." You don't get to call me that after you—" He cut himself off. He breathed out," Just leave!"

Lexie turned her heel," Fine! But just to let you know I hope you fucking die!" She screamed, her face angry-red, her light-brown eyes dilated with tears and slammed the door behind her.

Yyyyyyyy-I know I'm horrible...yyyyy

Four hours after they asked Cheryl, "Are you sure this is where Cheryl told us he was buried?" Sam ask his older brother as Dean shoveled piles of dirt from six-feet underground.

Dean looked up, rolling his eyes and scoffed." Yes Sammy. It's not like this our first rodeo." Sam hard rolled his eyes at his brother's cocky attitude.

"Okayy, I was just asking." He shoveled more dirt and then got down to help Dean lift the coven lid off.

Dust, and old smell filled the air. Dean pocketed for his matches and swiped a match across the box, lighting off fire. He coughed as he dropped on the corpse. The boy's body still hadn't fully decomposed. The rotting smell made the two men dressed in dark clothes physically nauseous to their stomachs. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before, cause they had done it before. It was the fact, he was so young and they had some pity for the dead seventeen-year old boy that was now burning up in flames.

After a quiet drive back to their motel. Dean laid on the bed. His mind was clouded by the raven girl that he couldn't get his mind off of since he laid eyes on her. He'd only been there almost a week. In six more days him and Sam were hitting the road and he wouldn't see her again. Maybe it was for the best.

"Dean!" Sam yelled from bathroom. Dean groaned loudly as he got off the bed. "What Sam?"

Sam sighed as he reappeared from the bathroom, his hair was soaking wet from the shower. He had to take a shower to clean himself from the graveyard shift. That's one thing he hates about his job. He found Dean standing in the mirror of the doorway. "I was going to ask if you could forgive me."

Dean sighed," I don't know, Sammy. You really crossed the line. And now my days are ticking." Sam's stomach tightened at that thought. He didn't want to lose his big brother. He still hadn't gotten over the fact his brother made a deal for him. This wasn't supposed to happen. He already lost a lot of people. His girlfriend, Jess, his dad, Mom and now Dean. He refused to let that happen. He was going to find a cure.

"Dean... please let me find a—"

"No. I already told you if you try anything. You'll die, don't you get that!" Dean screamed, his heart pulsing like crazy.

Sam climbed in bed. His head hit the pillow and he sighed." Fine." And that was it. No word was spoken until the following morning. "I love you, Sammy." Dean said once he realized he was alone.

Nobody knew he cried himself to sleep that night. He wouldn't let anyone know. The truth was he really wasn't ready to die or go to hell. But what choice did he have.

Xxxx——/

Early that morning, Lexie was awoken by her phone ringing in a psycho manner. She squirted at the time, four-thirty A.M. in the morning. She raised the phone to her ear. She didn't have enough to comprehend what was going on.

"Auntie!" She heard her niece scream. Lexie jumped out of bed and sprinted for the door. "Dad's not—"

She didn't let the little girl finish." Your dad's not what JB?" She could hear sobs from the other end.

Her heart launched into her stomach. She could feel it in her blood and bones. The sobs began to amplify. Something wasn't right. Even though she was infuriated with her brother didn't mean she cared any less for the man that raised her. He raised her to become the woman she is today and now he might be in trouble.

"Just come!"

"Hello?" She tried again." Then she heard a different voice." Oh well, well. If it isn't Alexandra Jones." Her throat swelled. There's no way he's dead.

"There's no way you—"

A humorless laugh cracked through the phone." Dead. I am."

"Then how—"

"Am I talking to you." He finished her sentence.

She was already almost to the trailer. She drew a breath as she unlocked her car door and quickly ripped open the trailer door with all her might. And what she saw was impossible. There was no way— he's dead, Alex. He's not alive, you just need sleep. She kept telling herself as she stared at the ghastly white figure in front of her. She nearly gasped when she saw Jughead thrown against the wall.

"Jughead!" She wailed as tears started to form. Then she turned around, sending Ghost Jason a nasty glare." You are crazy!"

The man laughed," I'm just doing what has to be done." He chuckled coldly. Lexie's blood chilled when she heard his chuckle.

FP struggled to break loose." You've gone to far, Blossom." Jason turned, using his arm and slammed FP against the living wall. His body hit with full force and he felt like he broken a broken. What the hell was going? He had to be dreaming. There was no way this was real. Jason Blossom was dead. There was no explanation for this. Or maybe he drank. Yeah probably.

"Silence!" Jason shouted, tightening his grip on FP's throat. Lexie was in tears as she watched her brother struggle to breathe. She tried to run after him but she was thrown into a bookshelf. "Uh-uh. Sit still, Ms. Jones. You must watch what I'm about to do to your big brother."

"Please just let him go." She begged as her eyes swarmed with tears. "He hadn't meant to dump your body. He was afraid to be caught with the price. Your father murdered you and then threatened to take the fall. Please just let him go." She continued to beg for him to free her brother.

Unfortunately that wasn't enough to please the unrested soul to Jason Blossom. Instead he transferred a knife into his hand and then darted the sharp end toward FP's stomach. FP growled in pain as the blade twisted and then withdrew. Lexie panted trying to figure an escape plan. She tried pinching her arm. She flicked her eyes open and she was still pressed against the bookshelf.

Jughead was cloudless on what was happening. One second they were sitting at the table and the next the lights flickered. Right at that, a ghost. Yes a ghost appeared. He first thought he was having a nightmare. This couldn't possible happening. The guy that made his life hell was alive or he didn't know. All he was aware was... they were going to die. Jellybean tried to keep her face from growing with fear. What the hell was all she could say.

"Oh you think I'll take pity to that. Haha no. He didn't do anything to save me. I told you I wasn't safe and you completely discard the situation. You spent all your time to make sure I did the deal as ask— no demanded to . I could careless how you feel. How about you find out what it's like. Shall we have FP."

FP frantically shook his head as he watched Jason hold a gun toward his son. "Please J-Jason.. I-I will be forever sorry for the not helping. Just please let my son live." His voice cracked as he shone fear in his eyes.

Jason's ghost smirked sickly." And why should I take pity on that."

Before anything could be said. The door broke open, two men with guns stormed in. Lexie couldn't tell what was going on. "Stand back!" Jughead sighed in relief as he noted that help came to their rescue.

"Ah who do we got here." Jason questioned throwing the two men across the room.

"You son a bitch!" The shorter man growled, unleashing the fury he held inside. "Don't make me use this!" Jason chuckled demonically at the shorter man.

"You really think a rod from the fireplace is gonna hurt me? Aw you're sweet." Then the taller man approached holding rod in his hands getting ready to use it.

"If it's iron." The small one yelled. Jason's eyes widened. He moved his arms and the rod flew across the room, hitting the overview of their kitchen.

"Oh so scary." He mocked, turning the knife in FP's stomach even further into his stomach. FP wails in excruciating pain as the blade inside of him moves again.

"Stop it!" Lexie wailed." Please stop, Jason!" The shorter man remembered where he heard this woman's voice before. "Lexie?"

Lexie's eyes widened completely horror. She couldn't believe what even just happened. "Dean?"

Then the taller man turned to the shorter man." You know them?" He gasped in shock.

Dean sighs." I know Lexie but the others no." Jason found this amusing. "Oh what a family reunion." He hollered.

Dean's face grimaces and he pulls out his gun." And say bye-bye, Bitch!" He cocked his gun and pulled the trigger.

Lexie docks as the gun fire went off. "Over here!" Jason said as he wandered around the trailer.

"Sam, grabbed my phone." Sam nodded his head and caught his brother's phone.

"I don't think so." The ghost sent the phone flying into a glass.

"Son A Bitch!" Dean growled again as he saw his phone fall into a glass of water." I just programmed my contacts into my phone." He complained as he tried to grab his gun again and then his shot gun was also thrown at the wall.

"Jay-jay."Appeared Cheryl from the front door. Lexie couldn't shared a look with Jughead, who just shrugged.

"Cher?" Ghost Jason whispered. Cheryl's eyes glistened with hot-white tears as she fought the urge to breakdown. She missed Jason so much. He was the only one who accepted her for just her.

"Jay-jay..." She walked carefully over to dead twin. "This has to stop."

"I can't." Jason uttered as he eyed the body dumper. "He has to die, Cher." That tone in her brother's voice. She'd never heard her brother so vengeful. He was the sweetest to her but never a kill.

Cheryl shook her head." No you don't, Jay-Jay. He made a mistake. He was scared but he didn't kill you. I know who you're really mad at and he's dead."

"But Sheriff Keller. He would be if it wasn't for—"

"Jason! Stop. Sure Keller didn't find your killer and I'm sorry but hurting him won't end the pain. What about Kevin? You would be taking away his father. Do you really want to be that man, Jay-Jay?" The twin looked at his twin.

He had tears forming in his eyes. His red-ginger hair reflected as he starts to shine. "No. I'm going miss you, Cher."

Cheryl watched helplessly as her brother slowly started to fade away. The pain drilled into her. She never got to say goodbye last time. Now she will be able to. She leans close and whispers." I'm going to miss you too, Jay-Jay."

She was just happy now that he was at rest. She looked over at the shaking family. Oh boy, she thought as she wiped her eyes. After he dissolved into nothing. Jughead was able to race to his father. FP's eyes were shut. JB cried into her brother's arms as their aunt started to do CPR. She felt useless. She didn't say anything nice to her brother and now he wasn't breathing.

She pressed on his chest." Come on, FP!" She cried as she continued chest compressions.

Dean and Sam quickly raced over to help. Dean grabbed a pair of scissors and cut all the way down his shirt. Jellybean sobbed harder as she watched through her fingers. Her dad might die. This can't be happening. A ghost? No it was a ghost that hurt her dad. Jughead's head hurt but he was going to be fine. His dad on the other hand was far from out of danger. He remembered what was happening before he got hurt. They were laughing and the next they were slammed into a wall. What they saw couldn't be real. That must be someone who wore Jason's mask. But that didn't make any sense either.

"Dad." He whimpers as he holds his sister's hand. "Please just yell 'sucker' please Daddy." He pleaded as his aunt worked on him.

Luckily Lexie was CPR trained and certified. She next called 911 and told them this address. She still couldn't get the image out of her head. Jason Blossom was actually out for revenge and now her brother thinks she wants him dead.

"Lexie he's—" She glared at Dean. She rolled her eyes." Don't dare say he's gone. I will not lose my brother too!" She sniveled as snot streamed down her face.

"Dean." Sam tried." We should go." Dean raised his eyebrows. He can't be serious. The girl's brother was conscious. He couldn't just leave her in this state.

"No. We are staying and meeting at the hospital." Dean said firmly. Sam relentlessly nodded along and stayed eerily silent.

—xxxx—/

The waiting room was packed. The young Jones cried as she sat and waited. All she wanted was to be comforted by her brother. To have him tell her it will be okay and it would be over soon. At this time she had no answers. Her brother thought she wanted him dead. She didn't mean and now he's dying. She's still confused on what was going on. Was she high? Did Dean really break down her door? She just wanted her big brother to hold her.

An hour ago, the doctor told her that her brother was still in surgery. While she stayed put with two upset kids. Her nephew was like his father. He didn't show weakness. But her niece was a lot like her. Stubborn, sassy, badass and emotional. Jellybean curled into her aunt's side as the clock ticked. There wasn't much they could besides to wait.

"Lexie, can I speak with you... in private?" She sighed before sliding past her sleeping niece.

She followed his green eyes down the hallway, turning a right and parking by the vending machine. She didn't want to speak to him. She was furious with him. He got her brother hurt. Why should she give him a chance? She wasn't even sure if she could even look him in the eyes. Dean breathed softly, looking at the tiled-floor. He wanted to tell her that her brother would alright but he was no magician. He couldn't just wish his injuries away. He felt awful for what happened. She wasn't supposed to be affected.

Apparently Lexie was the sister to the gang-banger FP Jones. He heard about the man from all the other gang members. One of them is Cheryl's girlfriend. He won't admit this but he cried a little when Cheryl had spoken to her brother. He's aware now that life's too short for little fights.

"What do you want, Dean?" She growled. He knew she didn't mean to sound like that. She just had her first supernatural experience.

"Lexie... I want to say I'm sorry—"

"For which part Dean? For lying about who you are or what you do? Or the fact my brother's dying because I met you." She sneered. He felt a hit to his chest. His heart hurt a little. What she said really stuck with him.

He cleared his throat, and sighed softly." Both. I never meant for this to happen."

"Dean just leave and never come back."

"Lex—-"

"Go." She said sternly." You ruined my life. And now I'm going to be alone." Dean didn't move he stayed put.

He wanted to explain himself but she wasn't very pleased with him. "Lexie please just let me explain."

"Fine." She growled out as she curled her fists. "You have three minutes." He took a second to collect his thoughts. "Two-and-half minutes."

Dean took a deep breath." Lexie, I'm sorry about your brother. That was never supposed to happen. What you saw was a vengeful spirit. Me and my brother are hunters we hunt the supernatural." He waited for her to nod for her approval but nothing. She turned around. "No Lexie please." But she already left and Dean was alone in the hallway.

Unfortunately he was found his little brother. Dean curled his fists and punch the wall by the vending machine. "De, How did it go?" The brother didn't even have to ask, he already knew." She didn't react well to the supernatural."

Dean nodded and stormed outside, trying to not hurt Baby when he slammed the car door behind him. Sam got into the Impala and turned on the dial. An AC/DC song blared through the speakers, 'Highway To Hell' made an appearance. The engine turns over, he pulled the parking brake and tapped his hand on the steering wheel and hummed the beat.

Someone hated him. When he reached the motel. He locked himself in the bathroom, watched as the steam from the shower fogged the mirror. He let a painful sigh as the water burned his skin. Lexie hadn't texted him like was before. He knew he screwed up and it was better to leave town before it got any worse. His brother didn't know that the girl he saved back there, she did the same. She helped him with Bela and he tried to save her brother. The ice-look in her light browns made the world around him crumble.

He cupped his hair with his hands. He pumped two squirts of shampoo and started massaging it into his hair. Dean stood in the shower think about the deal. He had six months left before his time was up. He just thought maybe he could be happy, he guessed wrong.


	10. “Risk to regret, Dean”

**Chapter 9: "Risk to regret, Dean."**

Over the past couple hours after she told Dean to leave and never return. She sat and thought about her last words to her brother. 'I hope you fucking die' she started sobbing as she looked at the photos on her phone. She called Hermione and Alice. Hermione brought over a gift box of FP's favorite candies, while Alice broke down. Both Lodge and Jones knew Alice was still in love with FP. Even if she tried to deny it she couldn't fool them. Her brother had many visitors. Fred, Tom and many others. The young serpents had wet eyes as the doctor told them that he had a hemorrhage. Lexie took a deep breath as the doctor explained the chances he would recover. He was going to be okay, she kept thinking to herself. This was all going to workout. He will be able to walk out of this hospital and be alive. She wouldn't be without him. His kids weren't be out a father and they wouldn't be taken away from her.

If she known Gladys, she would do anything dirty to undermine Lexie. She never liked that snake crawler. Maybe it was the fact she took her brother's daughter away or the fact she returned her chances on having Alice as an sister- in-law. That witch swindled her way to top and she was going to find out how. Gladys was on her list, along with Hiram, Penelope and low-key Hermione. She knew H wasn't all in for the good. I mean her husband's Hiram Lodge. There was no good in that soulless man in black suits and expensive cars. She was lucky enough to be able to pay the rent or have gas money. Business has been slower since Alice took out a loan on the Register. And so help her from letting Trouble loose. Alice better have her running shoes, it won't be a pretty fight.

Lexie sat by the hospital bed, shifting her eyes over to her brother's unconscious state. The guilt gnawed at her stomach as tears silently rolled. "Auntie L." She didn't move. Her eyes stayed put. "It's been two days." She huffed.

Shaking her head," He could wake and if—"

"Gone." Interrupted her nephew. He sighed as he entered the room. "I'll call. I promise." Lexie looked quietly at her nephew with her soft brown eyes.

"Okay..." she breathed. She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I will see you at the trailer."

Before she entered the trailer. She breathed in, scanning her surroundings. "Monsters." She scoffed before turning the door knob to the left and went inside. She knew what she saw but monsters? She had to insane to think those are real. All she thought about was her brother. She only wished he was awake and she could call him.

She walked into the kitchen and her stomach churned at the walls. The blood stains still freshly in her brain. The images at its rawest point. The struggle written behind in her brother's blood. For the first time in an over a decade she couldn't go to her brother for advice. FP thought she wanted him dead. She didn't. No. She wanted him.

She kicked the lower cupboard with her heel. She angrily looked at her hands and started ramming them into the thin walls. Her hand punctured the drywall with one hollow action. Gravity overtook her hands and she found herself with bloody knuckles; not that she cared. She snatched a soda can into her gasp and squeezed hard against the aluminum. The crushed can sliced open her palm. She cried and cried while she beat her fists into the cabinet. Tears drenched the woman's cheeks as she rocked in cradle position against the lowest cabinets.

"Damn it!" She screamed in a curdling voice. Lexie buried her head into bloody palm. The blood slicked her forehead as she weeped. "Fuck!" She cried out.

By sunrise her sobs subsided greatly. She awoke on the kitchen floor, blood rivers dried by her head and to her ankles. She blinked at her knuckles in shock. She couldn't remember what she had done last night. Only that she had a couple drinks before she returned back to home. She shook her head and started dressing herself. Before she knew it she was already on her bike. When she arrived her niece and nephew asked what happened. She shrugged her shoulders loosely and they bandaged her.

At lunch Jughead sat in his father's room. His eyes bloodshot and puffy. Every few hours the nurses checked his vitals and made sure he was still breathing. The machines were giving his father oxygen. The oldest Jones child tried not to think about what life would be like without his dad. Him and his dad had their differences or fights. But never did he wish this. He's aware his aunt hasn't slept since he was brought in. She feels guilty and Jughead understands.

Xxxxxxxf

Dean had been on the road for two-straight days. He and his brother decided that they would head west to find any cases. His brother kept drilling him about his mood change and frankly he didn't care. The last words still stuck with him he tried texting her the morning he left. He gotten a response.

 ** _Lexie: I got your text. I need you to stop texting me Dean. I already told you at the hospital what I wanted from you. Don't text me again, or see me. Oh just please never step foot into my town again. If you do? Just let you know... "Risk to regret, Dean." The "monsters" is just too much for me. My brother is the damn hospital! It's your fault. Never talk to me again, Dean. Oh and I looked you up. If you call or visit I will call the FBI and turn you in, god it?_**

Dean never replied. He was too much to care about a girl. She was just some girl anyway. Nobody special. Or maybe that was stubbornness in him that was talking. Sam knew it was. Dean didn't care. He had a ticking time bomb anyways. For all he knew was he could blow any day now.

"Dean?" His brother yawned as he raised his arms against the car seat. "You like that girl don't you?" Dean just scoffed and then clenched the steering wheel tightly.

"No. I helped out with her motorcycle and then ran into each other again at the local bar. We had sex and that's it." Sam couldn't believe how heartlessly his brother sounded. He was acting like this girl didn't mean anything. Though the young Winchester wasn't as dull as his idiot brother. He knew Dean cared for this girl and that's why he frowned when she texted him.

He could see the hope that faded when he was reading. His brother handled pain like it was nothing. What happened to their mom, all their friends and father. He wished that the hunting was done for. But it wasn't. Now he was searching for any cure for his big brother. Sam couldn't even bear the thought. His brother didn't know this but when he found out. That night he cried. His brother was most likely out drinking and hitting on Blondes, while he silently broke down under the covers.

"Come On, Dean. You expect me to believe that bull?" Dean again shrugged, turning left off the highway and pulled into another shitty motel lot.

"Like I said, Sammy. She's just a girl. I could go to the local bar and pick up some drunk hottie. But I'm staying in with my little bro." Dean hugged him on the side and then ruffed his hair.

Sam sighed," See I do appreciate that but I know you're hiding. You can't just admit you don't want to die."

His brother scoffed." Sam, but I do and if you even dare break the deal. You die and..."

"I know... but Dean..." Dean flinched when the keys slammed on the table by the small window. "I can't live without trying to find a solution Dean." For the first he saw his brother breaking about the deal.

"Fine." He huffed," If you find away, then I guess. But if it doesn't work..." he sighed again, but this time more gently." I need you to move on. Don't try to find away to save me. Have a girl, go back to me or a new job, I don't care. Just promise me you'll have a apple pie life, Sammy. Can you at least do that for me."

The brothers stayed quiet, not speaking, just staring at the beers in their hands. One thing about these brothers that everyone knows is that they can't live without each other and they will find anything possible to save the other.

Xxxx

Man this is depressing, I'm sorry it will get better.


	11. And, Hold On Tight

_**Chapter 10: And, Hold On Tight**_

She fought the demons swimming in her head. The nightmares banged annoyingly as she drowned the sequences with alcohol. There sat Lexie Jones with a bottle in hand. Alice drove to the hospital with hungover Alexandra. Jughead was confused but didn't push her to answer. He was worried but he didn't have time to deal with more matters than his hands could handle.

"Family of Forsythe Pendleton Jones junior?" Lexie's reddened eyes raised as the doctor with a clipboard came forward.

Lexie stood wobbly as her eyes blurred for a second. She got up too fast and now was experiencing shortness in breath. Her worst thoughts were coming to life before her very

eyes. "That's us." She said with a hoarse voice.

The doctor looked around the waiting room and cracked a smile." Boy he has such a family."

"Yes he does." Toni says, holding her girlfriend's hand tightly.

"Is my dad okay?" Jughead asked hoping that his gut was right. His father was okay.

The room tensed." I'm not going to lie." Lexie's stomach flipped, not in the good way when you see someone you like kind of way. No it was the one that makes your world turn upside down and throws off the turning top and flat on your ass.

"Your dad is very hurt right now. But he'll be okay. His changes of hemorrhaging surpassed and he's now in the out of the woods." Everyone's eyes and face lit up." But he's not quite in the clear yet. It's up to him to wake up. Try talking to him. We like to believe that our comatose patients can still hear."

After the doctor left Lexie stood up and walked down the hallway. She finally reached her brother's room. She sat down in the closet chair to his hospital. She started telling him about her day and how much she missed him. She hoped

he can hear her. More than anything she wants him alive, breathing and her brother again.

Her hand loosely laid on top of her brother's cold hand. It felt like he had gone, passed but he was still there with her. His hands may be cold but he's still alive. He can't be dead. Lexie wouldn't let that thought come true. Not ever will she let that happen.

"For... I'm so so sorry. I never should've said that to you." She breathed shakily. Her hands rattled against the bed frame. "Please wake up, For. You are way better than dad. Never once did you lay a hand on me or even your wonderful spawns. Man I can't even imagine what it was like to grow up so fast. You saved me for all the hits and I could never be more thankful for that, For."

Her eyes fluttered back the glossy residue leaking off her eyelid. She squeezed his hand to see if he would respond. Sadly, she got no response.

"Lex." She shifted her head slightly and sighed deeply. There she found Alice holding a book to her ribcage. From where she was seated she couldn't exactly tell what book Alice was holding.

"What Al? Do you also want to tell me I'm the worst sister ever?" She scowled. A shade of shadiest roared over her face and Alice seemed a little sadden by the sudden outburst.

Alice slowly enters the room, surveying the beeping from the heart monitor connect to wire that were keeping FP alive. She's met by Lexie's soft eyes and she fought back the river in her eyes.

"No, no, I never thought that or think it now, Lexa." Lexie sighed deeply, eyeing at her toes as small tears trickle down her rosy cheeks; due to the freezing winter they have been having lately.

"Good." Softly she states before she collapses into Alice's comforting arms.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Lex. He'll be okay, alright?" All she does is nod along, while streams run wide across her nose, neck and onto Alice's blue overcoat.

"Alright..." Her voice was weak, almost as if she already lost herself and touch of reality.

—-x—-

A few motel stops later, Dean was snoring loudly in the backseat as his brother forcefully took the car from him and he was forced to listen to his orders. Who does he think he is, he grumbled to himself. He blinked his eyelids wide and scoffed. Hell no. His brother didn't just put on that on his baby.

"Oh hell no, Sammy!" He shouted, reaching over the back and slammed his finger into knob. Sam turned to face him with a glare in his eyes.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam was busy listening to the radio when his big brother went crazy and nearly made him crash his brother's beloved Impala.

"Sam, this baby." Dean states as he used his arms to hug the Impala's head. "Only listens to Zeppelin, AC/DC and of course the legendary Freddie Mercury." Sam rolled his eyes and huffed.

"So... you're not even driving." He retorted, using that leverage against him.

If only Sam knew that his plan was about epically fail. "Pump the brake and pull over, Sam."

Sam gave his brother a look." W-What Dean—"

"Pull over, Sammy!" Dean interrupted him by ordering his brother to follow his direct orders.

Sam shook his head, pulling over to the left of the interstate and pulled the gear shift into park. Dean unlocked the back door, hopping back into Baby and brought his hand to his lips and blew a kiss. Sam rolled his eyes before grabbing the atlas from the glove department. When he opened the map, the dust blew in his face and he started hacking.

"You alright. Sammy?" Dean's brotherly senses kicked and he found himself questioning his brother and asking if he was okay.

Sam nodded his head and cleared his throat," Yeah." A scratch tickled at his throat. "Yeah I am. It was very dusty that's all." He tried to sound casual when he knew he couldn't fool his brother.

It was no use to even try. It would be better to die with dignity then a lie to his brother. "Okay." Dean sounded unsure if he believed him or not. Most likely he didn't believe a single word that came out of that man's mouth.

He started Baby up and returned his head to see if there were any cars in his review mirror. It was all clear, he pulled the shift into reverse and off they went. A mile up the road he saw a sign for the nearest Waffle House. Hmm maybe he could get some pecan pie, he thought to himself as his mouth watered a little.

—xxx

Sorry my updates are so short lately. I promise I'll update more often. I'm actually off this weekend and it's three day weekend! Hell yes! Lexie's still angry and soon her brother will be okay. I'm not sure if I will have a time jump or not. I know, I know it's going really slow. But that's why it's called a slow burn for a reason. See you next time, love Aut.


	12. Patience Is The Trick

_**Chapter 11: Patience Is The Trick**_

Dean inhaled his favorite pie in the entire world. Yes! He finally got his pie. It had been such a long awaited time since he'd eaten this pie. Sam just ignored him and ate his food that the nice waitress brought them. Of course it wouldn't be a trip without his brother shamelessly hitting on the locals or any hottie in sight. The waitress with long wavy auburn hair laughs at something his idiot brother said. Probably a pickup-line or whatever.

"So… I found a case." Dean raises his head and nicely ends his conversation with Nicky. Nicky frowns softly before waving and writing her digits on a napkin and handed to Dean.

After Nicky leaves, he turns his attention to his brother who looked pissed off. "Oh so, and you can start." Sam rolled his eyes and pushed his laptop in Dean's direction.

Dean grabbed the laptop and his eyes glued to screen. His brother couldn't be serious. He read the page and sighed. "A guy mysteriously disappears after entering a place called the mystery spot." He read the crazy article to his little brother.

"Dean I know but it sounds like our kind, don't you think?"

He sighed again,"Alright fine. Where's this wack job anyways?" It was going to be another long drive.

—-xx—

It's an hour later, when Lexie gets the news. She rushed out of the trailer and hops onto the freeway. When she arrives she finds her brother, smiling at her and she bursts into tears. This can't be real. She must've lost her marble.

"Lex…" FP's raspy voice only made the river keep flowing. Lexie charges into the room, burrows her head into her brother's chest. FP sees the tears in her eyes and brings his hand to her cheek, wiping away the excess and kissing the top of his baby sister's forehead. "I'm okay. I promise, Baby girl."

Lexie calmed down a bit, wiping at her eyes and gasp. "I'm so so sorry, For." Her voice was hoarse and tears started flooding her eyes again. "I was so stupid for saying that about you."

Instead of speaking, he brought her close to him and kissed her forehead and let her speak. Lexie seemed to go on and on about how she was sorry and she would've say that again. He didn't stop her. He knew she had to let it out. Although he was still confused what happened to those two men that saved him.

He tried to sit up in bed and let out a howl. Lexie quickly faces him and gasps. "Ah shit!" He cursed as his sister hit the call button on the side of his hospital bed. Nurses checked his vitals and gave him some morphine for the pain. His stomach still aches like a bitch.

"Mr. Jones, I'm Dr. Haln, I would like to ask you some questions if you wouldn't mind." He nodded his head and the questions began rolling.

Before the questions were done. Dr. Haln smiled. "Okay. It seems like you have made great progress, Mr. Jones."

"FP, Ma'am." Haln nodded, smiling before closing the door behind her.

FP turned back to his sister and sighed. Lexie looked like she was about to cry again. He didn't mean to upset her. He wasn't supposed to get her upset. It was his job to keep her safe, healthy and happy.

"Lex, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You were just angry. Believe me, I was furious but now I'm okay. Jughead came in earlier and told me about the drinking." Lexie's smile faded. He wasn't supposed to find out that. "Hey, hey don't cry. I'm not mad, not at all. I'm just worried that's all."

She slowly reached for his hand and a soft smile appeared over her chapped lips. "I wasn't trying to drink just you know drink. I wanted to—"

"Forget." She nodded." I know what you mean." She frowns at the sad look on his face.

She shook her head before she continued. "Anyway… I took care of Jug and JB just like always. JB and me are good now. She's no longer mad at me and it feels very good, For." FP's smile widened.

"That's good." Then it faded again. "Now what happened to that 'Dean' guy?" Now it was the question she was trying to avoid at all costs. Ugh why, she groaned inside her head. She didn't want to show that she was weak. But it failed. Her brother knows her too well.

"It just didn't work." FP scoffed." What it's true?"

"So this doesn't have anything to do with that he isn't an FBI agent?" He asked, hinting at the real reason. She didn't say anything. He looked up at her and poked her cheek with his pointer finger. "Oh come on, Alexa. You actually believe he was a—" He stopped himself when he realized she actually did.

"I know." She exhaled, burying her head into her palms. "I was stupid and man I thought he was so cute." His face hardened into a protective glare.

She saw her brother rolling his eyes and pushed him lightly. "Hey don't push me." He laughed, She scowled and he began laughing harder.

"Don't laugh at me!" She giggled as she rolled her eyes. She spotted a chocolate cookie on his tray and snatched. She grinned madly when she caught her brother narrowing his eyes. "That's for laughing at me." She bit into the cookie and smiled in satisfaction.

"Whatever, Trouble." Her head whipped around so fast that he thought she would break her neck.

"Don't you dare, Forsythe." He shrugged his shoulders in defense and then there was an evil gleam in her brown eyes. "And oh, Alice never left your side." The shock on his face was clear.

FP couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alice stayed by his side and never left. Lexie curls into his side, careful for his stitches and lays her head down. He was just happy that him and Lexie were good again. He really hated fighting. Lexie also hated when they fought. It was brutal without him and she couldn't wait for him to come home.

—xx—xx

A couple back-breaking hours later, they arrived in Broward County. By time they make it. The sun has gone down and Dean's exhausted. He drove over six-hours just in two days. He still had no texts more Alexandra and he still won't admit he missed her. Sam wakes up in a motel room to Heat of the Moment by Asia where he finds Dean already up and getting dressed. Dean goes through a long and irritating morning bathroom routine, and they go to the local diner for breakfast. Sam tells him about a man that disappeared at the Broward County Mystery Spot.

Dean orders the Tuesday special, Pig 'n a Poke

with a side of bacon, and as the waitress delivers their coffee, she accidentally drops a bottle of hot sauce on the floor. "Oh sorry, my bad." The waitress says before she picks up a rag and wipes the hot sauce away and she walks back to the cash register.

After they finished, Sam and Dean walk around the town and while discussing about this mystery spot Sam's clearly obsessed about. As they walked down the city block, an golden retriever started barking out of nowhere. He looked back and then a blonde woman bumped into him. Around them movers were struggling to get a desk into the building as they walked passed. At that time he didn't think of anything different about the strange things going on. Well, Strange followed them everywhere they go.

When Sam tells him that they should go to the mystery spot at nightfall. He went along with his brother. At nightfall, He and Sam explored the spot. He searches the hall for anything and sees nothing. They break into the tacky tourist trap after hours, but as they're wandering through the halls, the owner approaches them with a shotgun. The gun goes off by mistake, and the bullet hits Dean square in the chest. Sam frantically rushes over to Dean and tearfully holds him as he starts shutting his eyes.

"Dean!" Sam wails, Dean's green eyes start fluttering shut. Sam's eyes burn from trying not cry. His brother can't be really die, can he? "Dean! No, no!" He continues wailing, shaking his shoulders with any force he had left.

"T-t-tell Alexandra I'm sorry." The words die off Dean's ghostly colored lips.

Sam shakes his head frantically, his eyes burned like no tomorrow. "No, De, please don't die on me!" He cried out as Dean's head was in his lap. He felt the blood seeping from his brother's chest.

Dean's glossy eyes open once more. " S-Sammy… just promise me." His voice is weak and he can tell he's dying. His lungs were gasping for a breath. Maybe this is better than the hell hounds, he thought to himself as he choked on his own blood, clogging up his lungs. He could taste the blood.

"Okay." Sam says quietly. His hand still pressing down on the bullet wound. "I promise, De."

He cries his heart out when Dean's eyes shut. He kept holding his brother's face at the sides and looking at him with tear-filled eyes. This can't be happening. Not at all. There's no way Dean's actually dead. This had to be some sick joke.

"Dean! No! Come back to me! I'm not ready to lose my only brother!" He didn't get a response. All that was clear was his brother was gone. Way too gone. How was he going to survive without Dean? He had no answers. He knew as soon as he got up, he would have to plan a hunter's funeral and call everyone that knows him or will miss him.


	13. Mystery Trials

Chapter 12: Mystery Trials

His eyes fly open, his chest heaving high and he can hear Dean's obnoxious singing. He's now sitting up, panting like a freak'n dog on a hot summer day. He looks around and sees Dean just like he did the day before—teasing him by turning up the song, lip-syncing, and bobbing his head to the beat. finds Dean standing up bobbing his head to the music.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" He yelled, turning up the music and jamming out. Sam shakes his head in confusion. Maybe it was just a nightmare.

Dean heads to the bathroom, does his usual routine for his mornings and off they go. He drives Him and Sam over to the diner. He spots the special and they get seated. He noticed Sam's wearily flusters and decides to let Sam deal with it on his own. It's better off that way. Meanwhile The same scene in the diner replays, befuddling Sam who catches the hot sauce from falling this time. Dean smiles at his brother's catch and high-fives him. Sam pulled a face and Dean just shrugged and ate the Pig 'n a Poke with a side of bacon.

Sam's puzzled as they run into the same things as he thought happened yesterday. They run across the dog, the woman, and the movers again while Sam convinces Dean to check out the Mystery Spot now instead of later. Dean agrees, steps out onto the street, and flies through the air in spectacular fashion when a speeding car hits him. Sam rushes to his side and is again traumatized by holding his dead brother in his arms.

"Dean!" He cries, this can't be happening. Dean's eyes flutter shut. What the hell is going on?

—xx—

Later Lexie's awakes in her brother's arms to find Alice and FP whispering away. They didn't know she was awake yet. So she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. "She's been crying in her sleep, Al." She heard her brother. She wanted to punch him for talking about her but he sounded concerned. She guessed she would let it side; just this time for once she would.

"Oh.. Maybe it was about Dean." As if, it so wasn't about that dick. She was not crying over him. She could care less about that bastard. He ruined her. Her brother was put in the hospital due to his lies. Oh don't even get her started on his brother. He was just much to blame as Dean.

FP groaned," If I see that fucker I'll—" He was cut off by Alice.

"Kill him? Oh come one, FP. I'm sure he didn't mean to get you nearly killed." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, Alice. He never bothered to keep Lexie save when I was— you know."

"I know." She sighed heavily. "I'm sure that he had to take care of his ablies." Suggested Alice. She was trying to give the young man with green emerald eyes a chance.

Lexie had it. She couldn't stand them talking about her, as if she wasn't in the room. Well they thought she was asleep. But if they knew her well enough. They would know she doesn't sleep at hospitals. Hospitals are for the sick and dying. Sure hell not for the living. She knew that for sure. Also they are hella creepy. Or maybe she's just watched too much horror movies about hospitals. Jughead loves anything that exposes history. Man that kid is a movie bluff for sure. JB on the other hand likes Pink Floyd and old music. Lexie wasn't very confident on her music. Sure she knows the basics but other than that; she's clueless.

"I told him to get the hell outta town." FP and Alice were startled by the sudden voice.

Alice walked away from the window and tilted her head toward the bruttente. How could her best friend be so stupid? She was letting a good guy get away and why.

"Lex, why? He seems like a good guy." Lexie scoffed.

"Good? That's an understatement. He's not a real FBI agent." Alice gasps with a hand over her mouth.

"What?!" She shouts, causing FP to cover his ears with his pillow that was behind his head. "Then What is he?"

"Apparently…" Lexie starts explaining, while sitting up right and of course rolling her eyes. "... he hunts the Supernatural." She says trying to sound serious and quoting with her fingers.

FP slightly winces. He knew he wasn't crazy. He actually saw Jason. There was no way he could making this up.

"For real?" Alice giggled at Lexie. "Wow. I'm kinda glad you dodge that crazy man then." She then hooked her arm around Lexie's and sighed. "But oh my He was sexy."

FP cleared his throat to gain their attention." I'm standing right here!" Alice smiles at him.

"Oh now you're jealous?" She teased lightly before giving a kiss to his forehead. She pulled back and stared. "Is that better?" Lexie hated that her boss was playing hard-to-get with her brother. She better tell him that she still loves him.

"Don't tease, Alice." She said before earning a glare from both of them. She slyly shrugged." Hey don't glare at me like that. Why can't you two just admit you still love each other?"

Alice started walking toward her, scowling." Maybe if you would admit that you like Dean."

She couldn't believe what she just said to her. Lexie was flat on her feet, laughing. "Oh yeah I'm so in love with him!" She yelled out sarcastically, darting her brown eyes at Alice.

"Quiet down were in a hospital!" Her brother shouted, shushing them with his finger to his lips. "God you two are like sisters."

Alice and Lexie turned to look one another and exhaled a long withdrawn breath. Her lips quirked into a daring smile. Alice sent FP a glare. He didn't just tell them something they'd known for awhile now.

"We know."

"Yeah, get with program, old man." Lexie teased, sticking out her tongue and snuck another cookie.

"Alexandra, don't take my cookies!"

She only laughed." Oh sorry, bro. That's for being an ass."

—-xx—

Again he awakes to Asia blaring. Okay something wasn't right. Dean's still alive but Sam knew that Dean died twice now and it was still the same day. How was this possible? He had to be going insane. A rattled Sam watches Dean go through the same morning gargle. He tells Dean in the diner that he's stuck in a time loop like Groundhog Day and that Dean's going to die. Back on the sidewalk—dog, woman, movers—and just before Dean steps out in the street, Sam pulls him back, telling him the car hit him yesterday.

Of course Dean doesn't really believe his brother one bit. He thought his brother was losing it, but it went along with his brother's plan. They go to the Mystery spot posing as reporters. The owner had his same act which frustrated Sam. Dean didn't get why his brother cared so much but again… this is Sam Winchester we are talking about. Dean concludes that as long as he doesn't die, that will break the time loop. As Sam agrees, Dean steps forward, and the desk from earlier ends up falling on him, crushing him Wile E. Coyote style. Sam looks on in horror, and Asia plays again.

Dude! Not again, he grumbled angrily to himself. He sits at the diner again! Also filled with anxious and anger of course since he had no idea what was going on.

He was again telling Dean about his time loop problem. Dean promises he won't die and tries to break the cycle by ordering sausage instead of bacon, but proceeds to choke. Dean takes a shower, and Sam hears Dean yell and a thud. They're eating tacos, and Dean asks if they taste funny. Dean is electrocuted by plugging in his razor. Sam and Dean go back at the Mystery Spot; duct tape the owner to a chair, and Sam tears apart the place with an axe. Dean tries to get the axe away from Sam, they fight, blood spurts, and Sam cries for Dean.

By this time, Sam is extremely agitated. In the diner, Dean orders the Tuesday special again, and Sam tells Doris the waitress to clock some hours in at the archery range because she's a terrible shot. He tells Dean angrily this is the hundredth Tuesday. He proves his point by repeating what Dean says at exactly the same time and talks about the other patrons in the diner, not to mention catching the hot sauce again. Again they see the dog, the old man looking for his keys (which Sam took earlier), and a woman bumping into them. Dean chases after the woman and finds that she has flyers of the man they're looking for. He asks Sam why in one hundred Tuesdays he didn't find out that she's the man's daughter. Sam chases after her to ask questions, while Dean goes to pet the dog. Growling and mauling ensue.

Another Tuesday!! Now he's getting tired. He's been through a hundred Tuesdays already. How many more tuesdays can they have.

Sam wakes up with a look of both revelation and fury.In the diner, the pancake man leaves, and Sam goes after him. He corners him in the alley and holds a wooden stake to his neck, telling him he finally figured out why he's repeating Tuesdays and watching Dean die everyday. Dean stands off to the side confused by what is happening. Sam says that they've killed one of his kind before, and the man turns into the Trickster and tells Sam they didn't. The Trickster admits it's been fun killing Dean everyday, but that this time, the joke's on Sam, so he'll finally get the point that he can't save his brother. Sam threatens to kill him, but the Trickster says the joke is off and takes them to Wednesday with a snap of his fingers.

Now it's the time he's awoken by a different song playing. Thank god! He was getting so exhausted and now he finally had his brother back. They pack up to leave, and Dean goes out to the car first where he's held up at gunpoint by one of the diner patrons. Sam hears the gunshot and rushes outside to see Dean on the ground, shot in the chest and dead. He holds Dean in his arms and closes his eyes, dismayed when nothing changes, before starting to sob.

You gotta be kidding.

After he spent a long time trying to track down the trickster, Sam finally gets him to snap his fingers and bring him back. Sam wakes up in the motel room with Back in Time playing on the radio. Dean is there, and a shaken Sam gets up and gives Dean a huge hug. They leave together, and Sam is somber, deeply affected by his experience. He sees the unmade bed and realizes that life without Dean will still happen.

Now what was he do when Dean actually dies.

—-xx—-

Lexie made dinner that night for her, JB, Jug and Jughead's girlfriend Betty. It had been a long day. FP was going to be home in one week from today or actually tonight since it was the evening. Jughead sat at the table mouthful with Mac cheese and slurping down his soda. JB played with the fork in the bowl and Betty ate gracefully without making a mess. Which Lexie was appreciative about. It was rare to find someone like Betty. Especially in their home town;

Riverdale is not like everyone thinks it is.

It's much darker, twisted and now with Hermione running the town as Mayor and her husband's drug empire blowing up; only made Lexie fear for her family. Hiram wasn't gonna do anything good for Riverdale. And she knew that it was about to her to make sure that Jug and JB weren't affected by the aftermath.

"This is really good, Ms. Jones." Betty said sweetly as her eyes swept the room. Lexie smiles brightly.

"Aw! Thank you." Before she started cracking up." But it is only craft, Sweetie."

Betty just shook her head." That's fine, though it's still good even for boxed, Ms. Jones." Lexie internally cringed when she heard 'Ms. Jones' it made her feel old and man she was a lot younger than her brother and of course older than the teenagers.

"You can call me Lexie if you feel more comfortable. Ms. Jones makes me feel very old and I'm not old yet." She cracked a joke and the kids laughed.

"Good one, Auntie!" Squealed JB as she giggled and that giggle filled the room.

Jughead has a proud smile. He hasn't seen his aunt this carefree in what seemed like days. Now that his dad was going to be out of the hospital in no time, he and his aunt would have him back. He had so much to explain. The drug empire that Hiram Lodge was building; or skyrocketing according to Veronica.

When dinner was finished Jughead took Betty back to her house, Lexie helped JB with her math homework before she and JB watched friends reruns on their small box T.V. they still owned from the 90's. As she watched screen, she thought texting Dean. Maybe she should've let him explain more than she had. Or maybe she should tell him that her brother was going to be alright. But in the end she let her stubborn side win. She focused in on the tv, laughing at when Ross counts to five the wrong way. Oh Ross, she laughed.

The door creaked open, appeared from the dark was Jughead. Lexie lifted off the sofa, greeting him with a welcoming smile and hugged him.

"We should talk about… what we saw…" His tone gave her chills down her spine.

They sat in his bedroom, her eyes wondered what he was implying as she lurked at the old newspaper clippings pinned to the bulletin board. Jughead noticed that his aunt was avoiding the topic at all costs.

"Jug… there's nothing to talk about." She stated shapely, sharpening her eyes at the floor.

He scoffed." You don't seriously believe that Jason didn't try to kill all of us a few days ago." He whispered, harshly narrowing his eyes.

Now this was nonsense. She knew that Jason wasn't actually there and she was sure hell not insane. Jughead couldn't actually think that that liar was actually telling the truth.

"Oh come on, Jug. That wasn't real. We were just very scared and our brains made something from our fragment imaginations." She said sternly.

"So, Dad didn't get ripped, and mauled by nothing!" He shouted, angrily shaking his head.

Before she could say anything. He stormed passed her, slamming his bedroom door forcefully behind him. Her eyes widened at the action. Jughead and her never fought, ever. She must figure out how to get him to forgive her. She can't stand anyone being mad at her. Thank god her brother was coming home soon.


	14. Twin Falls, Minnesota

**Chapter 13: Twin Falls, Minnesota**

It's been a week since her brother had been released from the hospital. Also been a week since she told Dean to never call or show up in her life again. Jughead has forgiven her for what she said. Maybe he was right but it scared her. Jason was actually alive and Dean wasn't who he said he was. It brought back to many memories. As much as she wanted to trust him. She found it hard to believe what he said was true.

There were times she thought about texting him, asking him what he meant by hunting but she never picked up the phone or bothered to type a word under his name on her address book. That's things about her stubborn personality, it usual got in the way. Every damn time.

FP wheeled himself into the kitchen to find his little sister humming away to the music, blaring in her ears. He chuckled to himself. She was going to go deaf if she kept listening to her music cranked up like that. Lexie was about to grab the almond milk carton when she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She quickly turned around, snagging the cord to her ear buds on the oven rail.

"Ah shit!" She screeched, placing her hand over her chest and breathed out hard. Then she glared at her brother. She grabbed a rag and swatted at him. "Don't do that!"

All he said was this." You know one of these days, you'll be deaf from blasting…." He paused, being one ear phone to his ear and scrunched his face. "One direction really, Lex?"

"Yes. I still love them even though they took a hiatus." She defended her love toward her band. Niall still had her heart.

"I expect this from Betty but you… I just didn't think you still liked that boy band."

She rolled her eyes, scoffing at him. "Does Betty know you said that?" He shakes his quickly, checking behind as if she was actually behind him.

"Hell no!"

"Chill bro, she's not here!" She laughed, flipping the pancakes onto the other side.

"I know but my son… he's very protective of his girl."

Oh yes she knew about him. That's what landed him in the hospital last May. Malachi threatened Betty and Jughead reacted like any human would if their woman's life was being endangered.

"Yeah… I know." She was no longer laughing. Now it crossed serious territory for her. Her brother's children weren't something she would ever put a price on.

Her brother's hand lands on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze before he leans over kissing her head and says," You can't worry forever. He'll be okay, JB too. They're strong independent kids. Also extremely hardhead like…" She senses a comeback. "You." She slaps his chest playfully, scorning him with her irritated face.

She knows it all jokes and games. He doesn't mean a single word he says. That's just how it is with them. Her and FP joke around and taunt each other. Nobody truly understands the true meaning behind it. Nor do the duo wants like to understand. It's like their own special bond.

The pancakes were finally ready. She gestured to the fridge and FP comes back with a bottle of Sweetwater maple syrup, a can of whipped cream and small bowl with Chocolate chips. Her iPhone blasted Ed Sheeran as she plates them on the dining room table for her, FP, Jug and lastly little—not so little JB.

"Kiddos! The pancakes are done!" She yelled, hearing footsteps approaching at a rapid pace.

She laughed endlessly at the ravenous look on her nephew's face. As long as she has known the boy. She knows his devoted love for food. He's always eating. It doesn't matter if it's Pop's or just food in general; he loves food like a lifeline.

She smirks heavily at the crowned boy." Hold the food, Jug. You're gonna choke if you don't chew."

—xx—

It's been a week since Sam's realization about Dean. Dean found a case in Twin falls, Minnesota. He parked baby at the parking meter. He took a few coins out of his jacket pocket and paid. He checked to see if it was safe to cross the way. He made a quick stop at the gas-n-sip before buying himself a prepackaged pie. It won't be that pie he had before they went to Broward County. Dean has sensed that Sam has been off since then. He didn't know what happened during that last trip but he knew it wasn't good. His brother seemed lost.

Sam slept in the Impala like a baby. He was exhausted, it wasn't like he could explain to Dean that he didn't want find out what life would be like without him in his life. His slumber was interrupted by an engine riving and he quickly awoke.

"Sammy, we're burning rubber!" Dean exclaimed, cranking up the music, an annoyed expression crossed over the youngest brother face.

He reached up to turn the dial back the other direction and groaned." Dean!" He whined.

Dean made a face." Oh poor Sammy not getting his beauty sleep." His brother just scowled at him.

An hour an half later, Dean's attitude completely turned sour. Sam didn't know why, but he also didn't push him. His brother was still pissed at him. Dean stepped out of Baby, smirking at his little brother who laid his head against the window. He leaned towards him, sticking his finger into his mouth and then into Sammy's ear. Sam jumped, startled by the rude awakening.

"Dean! That so wasn't cool!" He retorted at his brother. Dean smirked evilly. "Come on, lighten up, Sammy." He was only teasing his brother.

Sam knew it was only fun and games. That it didn't mean a thing. Instead of getting defensive again. He just sighed before following his brother to the case site.

"So what do we got?" Dean cleared his throat.

"The victim had strange bites on his neck, legs and…" He paused again. "His uh— area."

Sam's face scrunched up. It wasn't everyday someone gets blood drained from his prevent area or normal. Nothing is normal in the Winchesters.

"Oh my…"

"Yeah.." Dean awkwardly stated before ringing the doorbell.

The blue-toned door opens, a distraught woman, long dark hair with blue streaks stands in front of them. It's clear to both brothers that she didn't sleep that night. It was shone in her eyes.

"Excuse me, May I ask why you are standing on my porch?" She asks, clearly confused.

Dean pulled out his badge and showed her. She nods, stepping aside to let them walk through. She pointed at the couch and they sat down. Sam asks the questions first. He doesn't want to upset the woman. She's already been through a lot.

"May we ask you a few questions…"

"Mrs. Main."

"Mrs. Main, have you noticed anything strange about your husband's whereabouts lately?"

Mrs. Main looked away and took a breath. "He had been going out only at night. He hated going outside during the day."

That had confirmed Dean's suspicions. He figured that Mr. Main had been killed by a vampire. Although vampires didn't normally bite their victims from that area.

Dean noticed her shaky breath and sighed before he continued. He hated asking these questions or lying about what they were really doing. These people were just innocent and they always get hurt.

"We understand this an extremely tough time for you, Mrs. Main." Sam said before he handed her a tissue.

She took the tissue from Agent Dane and sighed. Dean asked if he could take a look inside their home and she agreed. His eyes widened at the size of their room. He never had a room that size like ever. He couldn't remember a time when he had anything this upscale. He looked through the drawers in the desk, under the man's sock drawer and behind the headboard. That's where he would hide his stuff from Sammy when his brother kept taking his stuff. He didn't find a single thing. He went back to the living room and he and Sam said their goodbyes.

Dean started the impala, switching his cassette tape and put in a new one. Sam rolled his eyes again for the fifteenth time that day at his brother's music choices. He laid up his feet against the dashboard, earning narrow-eyed glares from Dean. Dean just ignored him as he drove. They're next stop was the mogue. He didn't like that part of his job or the fact they didn't get paid shit.

"Dean, where we headed?"

Dean answered numbly," The mogue."

Sam shut his mouth, staring at the trees that kept passing by for miles and miles. Normally on a case, he would dive deep into research but this case didn't seem to have any. This frustrated both Dean and him. The longer it took for them to find out the case. It would be a longer visit in this small town that gave Sam the creeps.


	15. Ignorance At Pop’s

**Chapter 14: Ignorance At Pop's**

After she had breakfast it was time to meet up with her friend's at Pop's. Lexie sat in the booth waiting for her friends. Here's the thing about Lexie's friends. They are very protective and will break someone for hurting her. When she told them about Joe Cain, they smashed his four-wheeler's windshield with a baseball bat. Later they went to the Wyrm poured shots to celebrate.

She met Lauren Jules during middle school, instantly they became friends, shared secrets, passed notes in society class. Her and Lauren had sleepovers every weekend at Lauren's house. At least when her foster parents allowed her. She loved going to Lauren's house. Her place was so big, her family welcomed her in with opened arms. The Jules's family even wanted to adopt her, unfortunately the dad got really sick and was put in the hospital.

She remembered the look on Lauren's face when the doctor told them her father was dying. The pain and anger written into her face. All the tears blurring both Lexie and Lauren's visions. For weeks Lexie tried to get Lauren to see the positives but she was stubborn and didn't believe her. Lauren's older sister, Katie moved back from New York to help her mother pay the medical bills that were quickly piling up. Mr. Jules condition had worsened during Lexie and Lauren's seventh grade year. Lexie was extremely broken over that. She thought of Mr. Jules as a dad she never had.

He was always there for her when her life was falling apart. He never hurt her like her abusive father had. He would take Lauren, Lexie and sometimes Katie if she was in town out for ice cream. She would usually get mint-chip since it was her favorite. Katie would get something bland and boring and Lauren would get brownie batter. She bonded with the Jules family more than her own.

To her disappointment her adoptive dad passed away later that July. His funeral was honorable just as he was to her. She sat by their family as the service went on. Her eyes bloodshot, holding Lauren's hand into hers. She listened intently to the pastor's words and quietly cried. Her adoptive mother broke down when his casket was placed into the black limo and she held her as she sobbed.

By time the school rolled around Lexie already was at her sixteenth foster home since she turned ten years old. There she met Julia Marks. At first she barely spoke to her and that was until Julia had to share her room. She became friends with her and later like sisters. Lexie didn't have any sisters, only an older brother who she missed a lot. Julia introduced her to Lucy Marie. Eventually Lexie invited all them to her twelfth birthday and Lauren, Julia, Lucy and Lexie never stopped talking.

Lexie's ears peaked up when she heard the cheerful voices of her four best friends. She hadn't seen them for at least a month before she moved back to Riverdale. Before she moved back in with her brother. She lived with her friends in another small town. She loved it there and she damn sure missed them a hell a lot.

"Lexs!" Lauren squealed as she run into Lexie's open arms.

Lexie pulled away after a few seconds and quickly started talking. Lauren looked a lot different than she did just one month ago. Her hair was shorter and much bolder coloring than her dirty blonde.

"Laur!" She screeched, causing people around to her murmur and for Lexie to throw them stink eyes.

Next came Julia rocking her dark wavy curls as she approached the two chatty women seated in the booth by the window. Lexie and Lauren stood back up from the booth and joined arms again. Lucy showed up last sporting her raven locks. They all sat in the crowded booth, looking down at the menus in front of them with hunger in their eyes.

Lexie noticed her brother coming up to her table and tried ignoring her friend's gawking eyes. She knew her brother was attractive but gross to her. For god sake her was her brother.

"Ladies, what can I get you four today?" Her brother asked them with a soft smile.

Lauren sits up straighter and clears her throat." Oh, I'll have..." She says before she glanced down at the menu and then back up at his breathtaking face. " The number four with a side of curly fries."

Julia and Lucy looked over at Lexie and struggled to keep a serious face at Lauren's obvious flirting. Meanwhile Lexie shook her head and rolled her eyes at her friend. For real you're flirting with my brother in front of me! She thought as she stared at them.

"Coming right up." He said as he wrote it down on his notepad. He glanced around to make sure everyone was ready before he left to place their orders. "Any else, Ladies?"

"A chocolate shake." Said Julia before she handed him her menu.

Said Lucy," A cheeseburger with a vanilla shake."

Lexie opens her mouth and eyes her brother with a glare before she told him her order." Just a coffee with— hmmm I'll have a cheesecake."

She can tell by her brother reaction he's surprised. "Really cheesecake?" She nodded her head. "I'm surprised, Lex." He lightly teased and she narrowed her eyes at him.

He started turn away and she hollers." Oh! Don't forget my coffee!" Causing her friends to chuckle.

Her friends knew all about her obsession with coffee. She rambled on and on about how Pop's had the best coffee, which Lauren made a counter argument that Star's diner had the best. Julia and Lucy didn't care about coffee that much. They were more Frappuccino lovers than coffee.

Lucy was the first to speak since they sat down. "So... how's being back?" She asked casually.

Lexie felt ambushed by her friends eyes boring into her. It was like they knew it had been difficult for her. Especially leaving them behind. She began to think and then opened her lips.

"It's been good so far. I'm living with my brother and his two kids. My niece and nephew keep me on my toes." She giggled. Lauren just knew something.

"Any guys besides that asshole we don't speak of?" Lauren rolled her eyes and bit her tongue from the anger still had for that fucker.

Lexie subconsciously bit her lip and of course her friends noticed immediately. She groaned when she figured out she must've accidently bit her lip when she was thinking about her meeting with Dean.

Oooh! Spill, Lexie, you can't leave us hanging on this unacceptable cliffhanger." Lauren pushed knowing that Lexie would bite back.

Julia rolled her eyes at Lauren's pushiness. She figured that Lauren was going to be annoying and refuse to stop until she finally got her answer.

Lexie shook her head quickly and sighed. "There's not much. My bike had a flat tire outside Pop's and he fixed it. That's all that happened." That wasn't all that happened. Much more happened with her and Dean. But she wasn't going to tell them that.

"Oh come on! That can't be it!" Lauren exasperated. She always been a hopeless romantic and this didn't satisfy her one bit.

Oh here we go again. Julia and Lucy prepared for this the whole car ride to Riverdale. They knew that Lauren was going to find someway to annoy Lexie somehow and now they were prepped for the fight.

"Laur, I swear that's all that happened." Lexie tried lying again.

But Lauren saw something in her friend's eyes that said it was much more. Lauren has known her for eighteen years. She knew Lexie like the back of her head. Her likes or dislikes and Lexie told her about when she lost her virginity. Which was when she was seventeen. She didn't know how to explain it. All she knew was that Lexie was hiding something from them and that she was sure of.

"Come on, Lexs, you have this look in your eyes. Like you were hiding something." Lexie felt annoyed and also naked by Lauren's realization.

Before she could open her mouth, FP reappeared with a tray filled by their orders. Lexie smiled thanking for basically saving her ass there. FP didn't know what it was but he guessed she was thankful for his visit. He never understood his sister's friends or twenty-year-olds.

He smirks at his sister when he placed her coffee in front of her." To my favorite customer with the coffee addiction." He teased playfully.

His sister rolled her eyes in irritated fashion and he chuckled at her. Teasing was just so much fun. Lauren's eyes wide and her lips gaped. Lucy tried to pinch her leg but she didn't move. Julia shook her head at the bunch and stifled snickers.

"Thank you, annoying big brother who brings his sister coffee anyway." Alexandra blurted out a mouthful of words.

After he walked away, Lexie could see drool practically dripping down Lauren's mouth. She waved her hand in front of her face. She still moved or budge at all. Then Julia tried to knock her back. Lauren was still wide-eyed and mouth open in surprise. Lastly Lucy tries and it was successful.

"Holy Christ! That man is smashable!" Lauren finally said as drool continued to dribble.

Lexie scoffed before side-eying Julia who just giggled. Lauren wasn't wrong Lexie's brother was totally Dilf material aka Dad-I-love-to-fuck.

"That's my brother!" Lexie said sharply, pointing toward the back of the diner. She looked over at Lucy who closed her mouth. "Wow... my friends all want to fuck my brother great." She said sarcastically before shoving two curly fries she stole from Lauren's plate.

"Hey that was mine!" Lauren complained, folding her arms over her chest.

Lexie had a smug look marking her lips. "And that was my brother you're drooling over. So I guess we are even."

Lauren rolled her eyes before taking a bite of her chicken sandwich. "Fine. I guess you were correct about that." She sighed with her mouthful.

—xxx—-

He pulled into the parking lot with a strict look on his face. Sam followed him as he showed the security guards their badges. He was instructed to go down the hallway and take a left. Sam pulled the corpse out of the freezer, studying the marks on the victim's body. Dean examines the marks thoroughly as lifted the arm with his gloved hands.

"Oh jeez." He whispered. Sam looked up and met his brother's eyes. "Ohh man that's gotta hurt."

"It looks like a vampire for sure." He commented before he cover Mr. Main with the white sheet.

Realistically it could a werewolf. But the only issue was the heart was still intact. Typically when they attack they rip the heart out. They got back into the Impala before heading to nearest bar. The bartender asked them what they want to drink.

"I'll have a whiskey." Dean says as his eyes roam the bartender's bust. Carmela looked over at Dean with a lip bite before dotting down his order. Sam brined with annoyance. He knew it was going to be another night with his headphones on.

"I'll be right back." Dean watched her backside as she walked away. His eyes hovered over her ass and Sam just flicked his shoulder.

"Hey!"

Sam smirked," You might want to wipe that drool off your lip."

Dean glares at his brother before snaking his hand around the glass. He tosses the auburn liquor into the back of his throat. His thoughts consumed him. Her raven locks bouncing as she kicked that British psycho's ass. Her laugh as he couldn't handle tequila shots. He kept lying to himself about how he feels. It had been a week since they left Riverdale and his mind kept blasting her name like a radio speaker. Annoying him as he tried to sleep, eat or even freaking shower.

Sam didn't help. He would keep asking if about her like what she was like. He only saw her for like two seconds before they conquered that ghost in her trailer. It amazed him he still remember her.

Normally he would forget one night stands and act like it never happened. But man he couldn't shake her out of his mind. There was something about her that made his heart leap for... joy? That was surreal for him. He wasn't the type for relationships. The life he has, a girl wasn't out of question. You couldn't be vulnerable or exposed. It only showed weakness and you're not a hunter if you are weak.

"Here's my number. Call me later if you want." Carmela says with her elbows against the bar top.

Sam looked at his grinning brother and already knew Dean was going to sleep with her. Part of him wanted to hear more about Lexie. She seemed very nice and outgoing. Exactly his brother's type. Strong, brave and total badass.

"Maybe I will." Dean flirted with her.

—-xxx—

When Lexie came home from lunch slash early dinner, her brother was sitting in his chair still in his work uniform. He had grease fryer stains all over his white work pants. She still question her brother's attire. It looked like he had a long day. She walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink from the fridge.

"Lex, we have dinner at Freddie's in two hours. Jug's working on studying for his SAT's and JB is in her room blasting Pink Floyd." She heard FP informing her.

She was excited she missed Fred. After Fred fired FP from Andrews construction it put a wedge in-between her and Fred's friendship. She had been angry at him for a pretty long time. She couldn't believe he fired her brother. She stormed over to Fred's and Fred told her that FP was stealing from the company. That's why he let him go. She understood but was still hurt that Fred didn't confined with her first before he let FP go.

"Freddie's we come!" She cheered as she shot down water like it was tequila and shook her head acting as if it gave her a rush.

FP chuckled at his little sister. He admired her excitement. Although his concern was about why Fred would invite him over. Maybe he just missed them or Archie wanted to hangout with Jug. He didn't know but for some reason he found himself getting excited too.

"You're a dork, you know?"

Lexie snorts." And does it look like I care old man?"

" Who you calling old man!" He faked hurt, Lexie belted out laughing at the look on her brother's face.

"She's calling you one, Dad!"

Lexie and FP turned around to see Jughead and Jellybean creeping behind the corner. Jughead had a smug grin and JB only giggled with a evil smirk. FP's eyes were wide and he faked pain.

"Oh you wounded me!" He cried as he fake fell on the carpet and Lexie rolls her eyes.

Jughead couldn't keep it together anymore. He just broke out laughing his lungs off. Jellybean followed after her brother. Lexie walked over them, pulling both of kids into her arms and laughed with them.

"Oh no!" Jughead yelled sarcastically. " He's dying from faking pain!" FP began chasing all three of them around the small trailer.

Two hours later, they got into FP's truck and drove over to Freddie's. Which is on the northside. The hate for the Southside has dwendell since everyone found out about Hiram's way to repel future southsiders. Jughead's assault that he paid the Ghoulies to kill him and it raised a lot red flags. More support was used to raise awareness about his true plans for Riverdale but nothing worked. Hiram still had power among the richest town's people.

Fred welcome them in. Lexie hugged him tightly before disappearing into the dinning room. At her arrival was Veronica Lodge, Archie, Betty and oddly of all Cheryl and Toni. Lexie didn't hate Veronica. She knew that Veronica was a Lodge but she was different. She cared for her nephew and treated him like her friend. She also knows that Veronica is trapped between this war with her father and what's right.

Cheryl blossom she didn't have a problem with as long as she kept her trap damn shut about her brother. It been a week and a-half since Jason's (ghost) put FP in the hospital and now he was recovery slowly.

She sat by Fred and her brother was beside her. Jughead was with Betty. Archie linked to Veronica and Cheryl and Toni were in the back of the table. Fred kindly passed the potato dish around the table. Each person scooped out some mashed potatoes for themselves.

"Erm." Fred cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention. "I would like to stay thanks for all coming. I wanted to have this meeting to talk about the threat in this town." Lexie sensed a heavy grudge in his attitude. She couldn't blame him for being angry. Hiram made everyone's life hell, especially hers.

She remembered the phone call she had reserved from her brother about Jughead. How broken he sounded over the phone. Her heart shattering when he told her Jughead might not make it. It was all too much. She's been angry ever since.

"He kill him." Cheryl grumbled as her bitchy attitude broke through her blood red lips.

As much as she agreed with Cheryl's statement. She also knew it was legal and she was trying to avoid letting her brother fall back into hot water again. Ten percent wanted to say' hey yes kill him' and the other ninety said no.

"Cheryl, we can't just kill him as much I want to. We have to think of something better." FP stated.

"My dad has to be stopped before he ruins this town beyond imagination." Veronica butted in. She had a point. If he wasn't stopped, there wasn't way of knowing what he could possibly do.

Betty also says," V has a point. If we don't stop him. It could cost us everything."

After thinking about the plan and nothing stuck. Lexie looked down at her plate with pity. She had a long day and this was the last thing she need. FP noticed the gloomy look on her face and tapped her shoulder. Lexie shook her head and looked up.

"What's bothering you, Alexa?" Her brother asks with concern written in his voice.

Alexandra throws her arms up in frustration. "All my friends want to fuck my brother, that's what is bothering me!" She snapped out nowhere.

FP blushed red at his sister's comment. He definitely was regretting asking her what was bothering. He looked at his son, who was wide-eyed himself. Cheryl severely knew that Toni was about to break out laughing. Betty gasped quietly to herself and Fred looked amused by the situation.

FP cleared his throat." The blonde one who flirted with me the whole time." He was still embarrassed.

"Yeah her and apparently they think your DILF!" Lexie said with clear annoyance in her eyes.

Cheryl and Toni slowly ducked behind the table cloth. Toni didn't know how much longer she could hold it. FP turned redder, Jughead eyed his aunt who gave him an eye roll, Betty stayed quiet.

"DIlF?"Questioned FP and Fred in unison with skepticism behind their eyes.

Only Cheryl was brave enough to answer. "Dad I'd love to fuck." Both men blushed and Jughead externally cringed. He didn't want to think about his dad or Mr. A's sex life.

"Oh..."

While they ate dessert, Lexie indulged in her favorite. Oh hell yes! She internally screamed inside her head. Mint chocolate chip ice cream was her ultimate favorite.

"I want love." Fred announced as he put the spoon back in his bowl.

"You'll find it, Mr. Andrews." Cheryl said with a hopeful smile and held Toni's hand. She found hers so there was hope out there somewhere.

"FP got flirted with and I barely ever get sex!"

The whole room grows quiet quickly after that. Lexie looks up at her friend with surprise. She wasn't expecting that. "You will as long it is not with my friends." Lexie half-joked. She was incredibly serious about the matter.

"Wait until they see me." Fred said with a smug smirk.

"Oh boy." Lexie heard her brother say.

"I can be a DILF." Lexie just couldn't believe this conversation they were having.

"Oh please don't, Freddie." She whined.

FP and Lexie bursted out laughing. He must be drunk off his ass right now or high on fizzle rocks. Toni couldn't take anymore. She belted out into laughter as her lungs start to hurt from laughing so goddamn hard.

—-xxx—-

The wind blew harshly in the Minnesota street lights. He wanted to take his mind off the migraine he was having from their case. He walked down the sidewalk, looking at the night sky. He felt a snowflake fall. He stuck his tongue to get a taste of snow. He took a minute to admire the beauty.

"It's pretty isn't it."

The voice pulled him away from his thoughts and over to the woman standing in front of him. Her ivory skin sparkles in moonlight reflecting off the snow. He shivers when a icy gust of wind bit at his ears.

"Yeah it is." He says still looking up at the falling snow.

"Oh here."The ivory skinned woman said quickly.Dean looked at her in surprise when she placed a hat on his head.

"Thank you. I was starting to freeze." He commented rubbing his hands together.

He wasn't used to the cold. He moved from town to town all his life. So he never had an accumulation to the weather. One day he would be in freezing states and the next he was in boiling states.

"You aren't from here, I can tell."

He shook his head." No. I'm just here visiting a friend and then I'm off." He lied he wasn't here for a friend. It was for a case. Focus Dean. He kept telling himself.

"Oh.. that's too bad." Carmela says softly.

Come on, Dean stop getting sidetracked. But his jeans tightened and he feels himself getting hard. Carmela skews her lips and steps closer to him. His erection started throbbing. Carmela licks her lips before leaning closer. Dean could feel her hot breath lingering over his lips. Her tongue slides against his as he opens his mouth. He places his hands on her waist and she hikes up her leg around his.

Dean breaks the kiss." Let's take this back to my motel." He breathily said and She nodded eagerly.

The drive was short. As soon as they reached the door. The keys clicked. Her back pressed against the wood. His fingers magically stripped her of her bra. Her breasts were shadowed by his chest. He backed them over to his bed with her straddling his waist.

As they fucked his mind clouded with her. He still couldn't be completely there with Carmela. Each time he kept thinking. Lexie is much better. No Lexie wouldn't do that. He tried letting himself release. It was no help. Oh Lexie.. almost fell through his lips.

"Fuck Dean!" She cried out with pleasure.

He ran his tongue down her back. She quivered as his tongue trials by her collarbone. She screamed when he plunged into her hard and fast. She climbed on top and started rocking. Their hips grind together. All he can think about was Lexie. Damn this woman was going to drive him insane.

"Fuck!" He moaned against her nape.

Then it occurred to him. He may like Lexie. No that can't be. He does one night stands and then that's it. He's not a one women kind of guy. He's fucked and that is all he knows. Lexie doesn't want anything to do with him. He might as well not bother. She made it very clear. 'Never come back' still echoes in his eardrums as he shuts his green eyes.


	16. Enter Ruby In Red

**Chapter 15: Enter Ruby In Red**

Sunlight shines brightly through the cheap curtain drapes. Sam rolled out of bed, rubbing at the exhaustion behind his eyes. He didn't sleep do to Dean's late night rendezvous. He thought his headphones would drown out the bed shrieking and moans. No it didn't do shit. He gave up on trying to drown them out at the second round. Was this his way of getting back get him for telling Bobby behind his back? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he won't be getting sleep.

A knock disturbed his thoughts. He quickly opened the door to avoid waking Dean. Carmela left at four and that was two hours after they finished the second round. His eyes widened like no tomorrow at the guest in his doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered looking over his shoulder to make sure Dean was still asleep.

To his luck he was. He couldn't have Dean waking up right now. He knew his brother would flip his shit if he saw her.

"I'm here to help you, Samo." The blonde said ironically.

Sam rolled his eyes, holding her back." You can't be here."

The blonde laughed." You didn't tell your brother about me. Are you afraid he'll freak and have a stroke?" Sam glares in her direction.

"He'll kill you." He said with a growl.

"Oh chill isn't not like we're married or anything like that." She said as a chuckle rolled off her lips.

"I'm serious He will kill you or—"

"And so am I, Sam." He knew her patience was wearing thin.

Dean awoke to whispers. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before yawning to wake himself up. He got out bed and was about to get up to make himself coffee when he heard his brother's voice. He walked toward his brother and stood still.

"Sammy there's a demon in front of you!"

"I know." His brother answered back unbothered by the fact a demon was near him.

He shoots his brother a look. Did he just say he knows? No I have to be hearing things. There was no way Sammy would talk to a Demon.

"Did you just say I know?" He questioned his brother grabbing his shotgun.

Sam sighed before turning to the Demon. "Yes I did."

"And May I ask why you are soliciting with a Demon?!" Dean snapped as he cocked his shotgun.

"I prefer Ruby." Ruby interrupted as she's eye level with the barrel. She started slowly pressing forward and Dean lifts the gun higher with his fingers near the trigger. "I'm his friend."

"You're his friend!"

"She's not my friend, Dean." Sam said as he tried to grab the gun from his brother's death grasp.

"I'm helping him." Ruby says before snapping her fingers and the shotgun flew against the wall.

Dean's jaw clenched as his shotgun was taken away from him. Now he was defenseless against the demon. She flicked her eyes. Red flashed at them and then her eyes turned back to normal. So far Dean zero and the blonde demon one. Ruby laughed at Dean's face. He looked like he was about to rip her apart. How cute a hunter getting mad over a shotgun.

"Ruby." Sam finally spoke directly to her.

She shifted toward him and chuckled. "He must really love his toys." She taunted before earning a warning look from Sam. "Fine, fine."

"A demon!" Dean shouts angrily clicking his tongue.

"Excuse me, it's Ruby!" The demon snarled with a lace of annoyance. These Winchesters and their fighting. It was giving her a headache.

Dean ignored her, facing his brother while clenching his fists at his sides. Sam seemed defeated by the look Dean gave him. He swore his little brother never learns. First telling Bobby and now befriending Demons. Demons! Does he have to say it again. Demons! Demons! And lastly she was a freaking demon!

"Why?"

Ruby placed a force field against Dean. He struggled to break loose. His throat felt like it was being crushed by lacking of oxygen.

"Lilith." She replied instead of Sam. Dean snickered. Why should he trust her? You never trust a demon, ever. So why would he start now.

" She's planning things bigger than you can imagine."

"Try me, skank!" He threatened before he was thrown across the room and into the wall.

Using two fingers she pushed him up along the wall. She had him by his throat, raising higher. Sam knew this was going to happen. She was dangerous and longed for torture. Hell she's a demon.

"I said I prefer the term Ruby, you spineless psycho!" She retorted tightening her hold on his neck and threw a packful punch to his left cheek.

"Ruby cut it out!" Her eyes flash back to red, whipped around to the tall Winchester and with a snap of her fingers he fell from her hold.

Dean panted heavily as he wiped his hand across his face and looked down at his palm. Blood appeared on his palm. Damn that skank has aggression issues. When he finally got his breath he gave his brother a stern look. He can't be his brother was befriending a demon.

"Fine." She sneered. "He wants to save you." Dean's panting hard as he looks at his brother.

"S-save me?" He massages his Adam's apple." You're trying to save me by a demon's help? Have you lost your mind, Sammy!"

"Like you had a mind when you sold your soul!" Sam barked back.

Dean look at his brother, fury blinking back behind his eyes. How could his brother think so lowly of him? He did it to save him. Did really have to say it out loud? Apparently he did.

"For you, Sammy!"

Before anyone could get a word out. Dean's phone starts ringing out of nowhere. Dean reaches for it and answered. His lips lined straight avoiding Sam's curious stares and the Demon's laugh. Sam followed him back to the Impala. Ruby tried to touch the door but Dean blasted her.

"In the back!" She growled, narrowing her eyes." Don't touch anything." He orders before the engine turned on.

Dean screeches to a stop. He bolted for the machete and a syringe filled the key ingredient. Dead man's blood. It will poison them just long enough to hack off their heads. Sam warns Ruby to stay put. Who did they think were? To tell a Demon to listen? Yeah it was easier said than done. Ruby fiddled with the back seat and traced circles into the martial with her nails.

Dean kicked the door, as soon as that happened. A nest of vampires awoke. They lunged for Dean. He swung his machete, slicing clean off the head. Two vampires came forward, bearing their razor sharp teeth. His machete hacked and hacked through the crowd. Sam wasn't far behind. He was worried for Dean. He didn't need his brother checking out before the time ran out. He held the syringe in his left hand. He saw his brother needed help.

"Come at me, vamp!"

Dean's eyes widened, swearing violently. What is Sammy doing? He couldn't move. His arms weakens from the impact he took. The vamp hisses before lunging for Sam. Dean wrestled with the rope that was cutting off his blood circulation.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" He shouted, frantically rubbing his tied rope against a iron nail to break free.

Sam didn't get time to answer. He was thrown across the barn. He felt like whole body contort. His bones inflamed at the aching fire from the impact. Dean worked harder at the rope. The vamp smirked before reaching over Sam.

"Looks like I have lunch after." Dean's eyes burned back at the sound. He wanted to threw that blood sucker's head off and reattach it before hacking clean again.

"Not so fast!" All a sudden the vamp was against the barn wall.

Sam blinked his eyes quickly to make sure he wasn't losing his mind. Dean finally broke free but before he could his timing was off. He looked over to find the Vamp against the barn, flaunting his legs and then his head fell. The sight was gruesome. Blood splattered. Red and sticky.

"R-ruby." Sam squeaked out as he reset his dislocated shoulder and stood up.

"I saved your pathetic hunter asses. A thank you should be an order." Ruby sassed, sliding her fingers against the machete blade.

Dean scowled at the blonde with demonic eyes furious that a demon. A demon saved his ass. He stalked out the barn door and gets into the Impala. Sam was quiet the rest of the car ride. He knew his brother wouldn't be pleased by what Ruby did for them. He didn't exactly trust her but if she was his only hope to save his brother from hell. Hell he will burn something to save him. So what if she saved them, he's getting his brother's life saved.

—xx—

Lexie walked into her classroom. Her instructor stood in the front demonstrating about the safety of CPR. She sat by Ethan and Jamie. Jamie and Ethan were like Lexie's med school buddies. Jamie smiled before heading her a sheet. Lexie looked down and sighed. Homework. That's the only thing she didn't like about being in medical school.

"Lex?" She looked up and saw Ethan lightly pinching her." Huh?" She mumbled before rubbing at her tired eyes. Her brother didn't make any coffee and she didn't have time to stop before class. "You look exhausted. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No. I was busy studying for CPR training, Ethan."

A smirk crossed his lips." Ohh, you hooked up with our Med instructor last night." Lexie slapped his arm.

"Hell no, Ethan!" She laughed. Before she look back at Ethan she makes sure he wasn't listen to her." I was home with my brother."

Ethan gives a look."Oh sure. And then you fucked Dr. Myles."

"I was not. And I'm celibate. No more men and that's it. I'm done with players." Jamie grabs her hands.

"So.. you want more options?"

"No." Lexie chuckles." No, I'm straight, Jam."

"Ohh really, you seem very close with your brother's girl or oh yeah ex-girl."

Lexie's cheeks blush." No. Ew she's like my sister or maybe will be my sister-in-law!" Lexie exclaims softly before hearing shushes and Dr. Myles stops his lesson.

Oh crap! She feels like fainting from embarrassment. Her teacher was coming up to her. She heard 'oohs' and whispers as he approached. "See me after class, Jones." He said before heading back to front.

"Look what you did." She muttered angrily before hiding her face into her hoodie.

After class, she waited for everyone to leave the room. Dr. Myles looked different. He closed the door behind the last student before waiting for her to explain. Lexie inhaled deeply before she left out a huge sigh. She hated talking about her life.

Dr. Myles seemed understanding and allowed her to demonstrate on the dummy. She pushed up and down on the dummy. Her hands were placed by the breastbone or sternum if you wanted to be accurate. She pushed two inches deep into the chest before she heard a click. Then placed her ear by the mouth, giving two rescue breaths before doing thirty more chest compressions.

"Good job, Ms. Jones."

"Thank you Dr. Myles." She said as she cleaned the dummy with some rubbing alcohol.

"Ignore Mr. Nick and Ms. Kiln." Lexie raises her eyebrow. "What I mean is the teasing. They like to pick on you from what I can see."

She stood up after she placed the dummy back into the red bag. "Oh that no that's all games. They don't really mean it and besides Dr. Myles they are my friends. I appreciate your concern."

She saw him nod before she threw her bag over her shoulder. She waved goodbye before leaving class. She sighed in relief. She wasn't in trouble. She didn't want to screw with her career. She got into her car and drove back to Sunnyside trailer park. She walked in with a stressed smile.

Her smile quickly fades when she walked into the living room. There she found FP and Alice. She couldn't help but smirk. She knew this was going to happen. Alice was on her brother's lap.

"Ooh wee the smoke!" The couple broke apart. Lexie bursted out laughing. "Wow Alice didn't think you would be riding my brother's dick." Alice and FP's cheeks blush pink.

"W-we thought you would be at Pop's." Alice stammers quickly searching for her undergarments.

Lexie shook her head with a satisfied smirk." No not today and maybe you shouldn't fuck on our couch."

"My trailer, Lexie." FP pointed out.

"I pay rent, FP. And cook so I think it's our trailer." FP groaned as he buckled his pants.

"Whatever."

"Not whatever you. Now I gotta bleach that couch from your and Alice's asses!" She snapped before giggling.

She walked over to the sink, pulling out some disinfectant wipes. She inhaled the chemical flumes and coughed. Alice looked over at FP, kissed him on the cheek before leaving. FP muttered something but she couldn't understand. She was too busy protecting herself from her brother and Alice's rebounds.

Her phone pings later that night after dinner. She assumed it was her friends or maybe Alice to ask her not to tell. She laid on her bed, clicking on the icon and then frowned with confusion.

Unknown: Hey

Lexie: uhm who is this?

Unknown: I'm Sam.

Lexie: okay… Sam. Why are you texting me?

She shut her phone. She walked out of her room, opened the hallway closet and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower. As she let the hot steamy water stream down her body. Her mind was clouded by one person. No Lexie stop it! She scolded herself. She reached for the shampoo, squirting two pumps into her palms and massaged into her hair.

He didn't deserve her. He lied to her about what he did and her brother almost died in his care. She didn't want to believe the supernatural world but Jason actually attacked her and her family. There was no getting around that.

She shut off the valve to the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and snuck back to her room. She sighed before walking to her closet. Her eyes floated over the clothes in front her. She picked a pair of Pj's. A long sleeve shirt with grumpy from Snow White and the seven dwarfs and a pair of joggers. She laid back in bed, turned her phone over and refocused her eyes on the screen.

Unknown: We've met before. I have a brother and I'll like to meet up.

Lexie: Dean?! I told you to leave me the fuck alone.

Unknown: I'm not Dean, I swear. I'm his little brother, Sam. Dean didn't want to lie to you. He really cares about you. If you would just agree to meet with me and I'll explain what happened.

Lexie sighed. She couldn't believe this. Man should she agree to this. She wasn't sure. How could she trusted him? She didn't trust people easily. Her father hurt her more times than she can count. She decided to text back and see what happened.

Lexie: Alright, I'll here you. When?

Unknown (Sam): Tuesday at the River by our home.

Lexie: Fine Tuesday it is then. No Dean.

Sam: Okay. I won't tell Dean. I'll just make up a random case.

Lexie: I'll listen but if I don't like what you have to say. I never want to see you or your brother again. Caphee?

Sam: Caphee. See you Tuesday.

Lexie: By the way, how the hell did you get my number?

She was curious. It's not everyday someone randomly texts her. Nobody really texts her. Only Alice, her friends, brother and the kids. Oh sometimes Ethan would text her. He's usually really busy with his family and school to text anyone. So he rather call. Which didn't mind. Her phone buzzed again and she turned back on.

Sam: I hope this doesn't make me so desperate or creepy. I got it off Dean's phone. He's not the same. He's bitter again and I fear someday it will eat away the Dean I know.

Lexie: Okay that's a tad creepy and kinda desperate, Sam. But I can see that you did it for your brother's sake and that's very sweet… I think.

Sam: Yeah… and thanks I guess.

Lexie: See you I guess on tuesday.


	17. Spun Like A Clock

Chapter 16: Spun Like A Clock

Tuesday came around as if the day didn't even pass. Lexie waited on the rock by Sweetwater River, watching the currents rush down the stream. She felt as if her world was be spun like a clock and she didn't have any control it. This was the last thing on her mind. Dean was another. She couldn't stop thinking about him. It was toxic. She's aware. He lied to her. Not like she truly trusted him. He gave her vibes, he acted strange and a lot of secrets.

"You must be the girl." She looked away from the river and over to the tall man. He was tall, now that she could see him in the light compared to the dark.

She stood up, slowly approached the man, holding out her hand for him to shake. She wasn't a hugger. Also she didn't trust him. She kept a taser in her leather jacket pouch. Just Incase he tried anything. Her brother taught not to trust anybody or let them play her. So she'd prepared for a fight.

"Alexandra." She shortly before shaking his hand. "Explain." She didn't want to waste time; especially her time. Time is precious to her.

He sat next her by the rock. Lexie slowly clenched her left side to make sure her taser was there. Her luck was right where she wanted it. She watched carefully as Dean's brother spoke.

"Alexandra… our story is complicated." He starts before pausing midway through his sentence. Lexie just kept her eyes on her lap. "It started before I was even a year old. Dean was four when this happened and I was only six months old."

Hearing that she lifted her head slightly, trying to keep her mouth from opening. She listened carefully to his words. She noticed that the pain was still hidden but not too buried for her to see. "I don't know exactly what happened… since I was a baby. But I do know that the same thing went after my late girlfriend, Jess."

Her eyes soften." Oh my condolences." She says softly looking him in the eyes. He looked still impacted by the tragedy.

He sighs." We got her killer last year." She doesn't know what they mean but she had a feeling it was insane beyond her imagination.

By the end, Lexie actually felt awful for treating Dean like that. Maybe she should've given a chance. He might've been someone great and she never gave him a chance. Sam and Dean seemed like good guys and she misjudged them.

His phone rang, causing both Sam and Lexie to look toward the phone. He answered and Lexie could hear the cursing from the other end. Her eyes widened at the voice. It was Dean. Her heart pulsed at the sound. She couldn't help but smile before straightening her lips.

"A fake case. Really Sam? So not cool!" Dean's voice barked.

"Dean, look I'm sorry. I had something to take care of."

Dean growled," I know where you are, Sam."

Sam's lips curl. Crap. He must've tracked him. "Riverdale. Sam, I'm coming to get you!" He hung up and left Sam shocked.

Lexie stared at him in astonishment. Her heart stopped and she felt it speed up. Dean was coming back. Here! She wasn't prepared. They didn't leave things on a good note.


	18. Ride On

_**Chapter 17: Ride On**_

Dean tracked his car and found out his exact location. He drove six hours to Riverdale. When he got there he saw Sam talking by the river. He heard whispers as he approached. By the other voice he knew exactly who he was talking to.

His heart pounded in his chest. He hadn't seen her in a week. They didn't end things on the best note; the circumstances weren't the greatest either. Her brother was dying. He hoped he didn't. From what she told him already that her brother meant the world to her. He was the only person who she was close to. He was the same way about his little brother. Man that entire week without her was difficult. He normally didn't feel like this. Not like for anyone. He locked his feelings with whiskey and kept the lock tight.

He spotted them, sitting on the rock by the closest stream. Lexie had a smile, laughing at something Sam had said. She looked happy. It reminded him the day they met. Her laugh. Oh it was contagious to him. It made him smile. Which he never smiled besides when Sammy was being a complete dork.

"Dean." Sam says in a low tone. Lexie's smile left her lips causing a pang of guilt to leave Dean's chest. He hadn't might to cause her any pain.

"Sam… we should go." Sam nodded his head before heading up the hill.

He turned toward Lexie, giving a small wave before continuing his walk. Lexie waved back with a soft smile. Dean didn't speak until Lexie glared at him.

"He's alive by the way." She said with a tight lip. That was a relief to him. He always liked when the people they save have a lucky outcome.

"Lexie." He started, slowly stepped closer." I-i never meant to lie to you. I was scared that I was going to scare you off and I succeed that." He chuckled rawly.

Lexie fought down her anger, letting a loose smile across her lips before gently stroking his shoulder. Dean shivered at the touch. He hadn't expected that. Lexie smiled at him. She hated that he made her feel safe. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. To be his. But she knew he wouldn't stay. She had to be prepared for the heartbreak. Was she ready for that? She wasn't sure.

"Dean, I know. Sam explained to me. He actually texted me last night." Dean seemed shocked but she already knew he would be. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Maybe I overreacted."

Overreacted? She had every right to act that way. Her brother was hurt and could've died. He didn't understand why she was so understanding.

"Lexie—" She cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"I believe you…" She's so close to him. "Monsters are real. I believe you. I was wrong for judging you like that. I was in pain and I took my anger out on you."

Dean was breathless at the lack of space. They were so close to he can feel her hot breath on his lips. He wanted to kiss her, hold her like nobody was there. Lexie used her free hand to cup Dean's cheek and lean closer. His lips touch hers. Without a single thought, Lexie deepens to kiss. His hand floats to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Lex." He murmurs through the kiss. Lexie looks at him before pulling away slightly. He catches her lips and teases her with his tongue.

"Dean.." she utters breathlessly as she breaks the kiss. "Let's get some lunch." He nods his head just as breathless.

—-xxx

Lexie leans into Dean's side as they sat at the booth. Dean catches his brother's stares and glares at him. Sam chuckles at the look on his older brother's face. He looked happy. He'd never seen Dean this happy before.

"So…" Lexie breaks in." How long are you staying?" Dean looks at his brother and Sam shrugs.

"We don't know yet. I was thinking I could do some sightseeing." Lexie giggles, causing Sam to look at her.

"There's not much to do here, Sam."

"How about a date?" Sam smirked while Dean chokes on his drink.

Lexie quickly pats his back and grabbed a napkin for him to use. Dean takes the napkin, slightly blushing. He hadn't thought about a date yet. He didn't know that Lexie would be so understanding. He was only there to pick up Sam after he made up a fake case to stir him away. Lexie knew Dean seemed unsure about the date.

"I'm not into threesomes." Dean and Sam both broke out into unstoppable laughter.

Sam shook his head." I will not have sex with my brother." Dean choked on his own salvia.

"Oh…" Lexie said innocently. "I'm only interested in one guy." Dean smirks before arming his arm around her waist. "He's tall." He frowns and immediately thinks it is Sam.

"Oh.." He says awkwardly, slowly unwrapped his arm from her waist.

Lexie shakes her head at Dean. She felt bad for teasing him. He's the only one she wants. She hadn't been able to think straight without thinking about him. She wakes up everyday, hoping to see him by her the next morning. She hadn't felt that way for anyone.

"It's you, dork." She says before kissing him. Dean blushed red when he caught his brother's eyes in him. "You're the only one I want, Dean. I was just giving you shit to see if you were paying attention."

Lunch was short, Lexie laughed at the time Dean told her that Sam lost a magical rabbit foot. Sam didn't find it that funny. So he told her that Dean lost the foot too. She bursted out laughing, snorting like a pig. Dean found it cute. Sam watched the glances between his brother and Lexie. He couldn't help but smile.

"You lost a magical rabbit foot!" She exclaimed, before bursted into giggles. "Sorry but how?"

"It's slippery." Dean defended himself." It really is, Alex." Lexie smiled at that name. She loved it.

"Oh sure, Dean." She says with a sly smirk. "Yo waiter!" She yelled across the diner.

The waiter turned around and smiled. It was the same one Dean and Sam has weeks ago. "Yes?"

"Veronica a coffee for me." Lexie said with a smile, while Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Lexie." Veronica said with an eye roll before turning toward the two men she'd seen before. "Oh you're back I see. We still don't have pecan pie." Dean frowns slight before sighing.

"That's alright, Ms."

Lexie caught him staring at her and flicked his arm. "She's in high school, Dean." Dean blushed red before swallowing. Sam stifled a chuckle.

"He's sorry, Lexie." Sam said before Dean could speak again. "I'll have a coffee also."

Dean cleared his throat," I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries."

Lexie watched Veronica walk away, shifting over to Dean who looked embarrassed. Dean hadn't meant to stare at her. He wasn't trying to. Sam cleared his throat, causing Dean to glare at him. It didn't take long for Veronica to bring their food. Lexie took a big gulp of her coffee before letting out a belch. Dean's emerald eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry about that." Lexie says shyly before avoiding Dean's eyes. She felt embarrassed by her burping.

Dean's hand rubs her back and leans closer before whispering. "It's okay." He chuckled. "I don't care it's natural and besides it makes you… you."

Sam finished his coffee," I'm going to check out the library."

"Nerd." Lexie and Dean say in unison.

After Sam left, Dean pulled her closer to him. He finished his food and now had an idea. Lexie also wanted to spend some time with him alone.

"I have an idea." Lexie says before pulling Dean with her arm. Man she was strong.

Dean followed her to her bike. Lexie looked at him with delight. "Wanna ride?" Dean looks at her with a tiny smile.

"Nice ride." He says before taking her extra helmet and strapping it on his head.


	19. “Before You Fall”

_**Chapter 18: "Before You Fall."**_

Dean wasn't sure what she had in mind. He wasn't used to not be in control. He leaned in as she drove them. Her back was against his pelvis. The bumps pressed them closer to the point his face was smelling her scent. She smelled like lavender shampoo and honeysuckle body wash. Lexie felt his hands creeping lower to her butt. She really wanted to pull over and have him ravish her body. It had been weeks since they had sex. She missed his body, the way he makes her feel.

It didn't take long before she pulls into the secluded area, parking her bike by the trees. Dean took off his helmet and took a quick peek around. Lexie grabbed his hand into hers. Dean smiled softly at her while they walked toward a waterhole.

"It's a swimming hole. Me and Archie's brother used come down here before their father died." Dean felt her squeeze his hand. He didn't mind. She looked upset and he only wanted her to feel better. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"It seems private." She rolled her eyes at his inappropriate comment. "No sex." He frowned. She smirked leaning closer to his ear. "At least not here."

What a little devil she can be. His grin widened as he felt her hand slide down to his buckle. "I thought you said no sex." He taunted.

Lexie didn't answer. She looped her fingers around his waistband and pulled them with force. "I said not here. We are going for a swim."

Before he knew it. His jeans were tugged down to his ankles. Her shirt lifted off her body, exposing her bare stomach. His eyes travel her body with desire. Her hands helped with his shirt, before she roamed her hands down his chest. Her lips tickled his skin, aching for attention.

He lets out a low groan from his lips as her hands stroke his clothed cock. Lexie smirked knowing she had him under her control. "Come let's play."

"You're gonna kill me, Alex." He said through his slowly throbbing erection.

"Alex?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled wickedly at that. "I like that." She purrs as a low moan left her mouth.

"Okay…" He snakes his tongue down her collarbone, over her painfully hard nipples and kissed her inner thigh.

She whimpered under his hot touch, straddling against him. "Alex." She looks up. "Are you sure?" She nodded, pulling the last thing left on his body.

"Take me."

"Before you fall… let's enjoy the water."

She buckled instantly as his pulsing hard length touched her wet pussy and not just wet from water. He starts off by teasing her with the tip before jabbing her clit.

"Baby, you're so tight." He growls lowly before he buckled under her heat.

"Dean." She cried out, hoping that nobody walked through the woods could hear her cries.

Their bodies rocked in rhythm as the water circled around them. She felt like she couldn't breathe without his touch. It was different this time. He wasn't just a strange. No he was hers and she was his.

She nibbles on his earlobe. "Alex." He moaned loudly against her nape. "Fuck do that again!"

He rocked her as she sinks her teeth into him. Her mouth presses harsh kisses down each side of his neck. He pulled out like a pop and inserts a finger into her, swirling slowly before increases the pace.

"Dean!" She screamed.

She nearly buckled again feeling the intense heat growing inside her. "Come baby." He slides another finger and thrusts in rhyme.

"Dean! Faster!" She screamed his name again.

"Come baby!" She releases. He felt his cock hardening again. He takes out his fingers and thrusts into her again.

"I'm almost there." His hands grip onto her ass, leaving marks from the intentions of his hands. She quivers as his hands spank her. "More." She pants.

He slaps her again, pressing her close to him. Her face is buried into his nape of his neck. She bruised fingernails into his back. "Fuck!"

They break apart, panting like dogs on a hot summer day. Her chest heaving high as she dressed herself. "Dean?" He looked her direction and had a cheesy grin on his face.

Her body was covered in hickies from head to her navel. "You're mine… nobody else's." He lowly says before planting a gingerly kiss to the back of her neck by her earlobe.

She sat on the edge drying herself by the sunlight. Her legs shook together. Dean realized this, quickly sprung from the water, grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her body. She smiled with her teeth.

"You have a pretty smile." She blushed. She shook her head at him before looking away from his gaze. "No I'm serious." He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Her eyes filled with surprise," Really?" "Yes. I think your smile is the prettiest smile I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of smiles."

She scoffed, slightly turning away from him. "How many girls have you used that pickup line on?"

Dean looked at her with hurt in his eyes." None. I swear on it."

Knowing that she was defeated, slowly leaned against his chest looking up at the sky. Dean held back a yawn. He didn't want to seem tired but it was worked out by her. All he knew was that he was going to be happy with her.

"What happened to your mother?" She asked out of the blue. His heartbeat started to rise. He didn't want to talk about it.

Lexie noticed that his heart rate went up and she hadn't meant to upset him. She already felt shitty about how she reacted about the supernatural life and now she was feeling even worse than she felt earlier. Damn Sam, he cursed mentally. He didn't want to talk about it. Sure the Demon Azazel was dead but his mother would never be alone again.

"Uh… that's a long story." He whispers softly into the darkening sky.

Lexie sat up, turn toward him and her eyes bore into his. He avoid her by looking away. "I'll listen. I told you about my father…" She places her hand over his shoulder and squeezes gently.

He loosens under her touch. " Okay.." He sighs deeply, trying not to stir up bad memories that night come with. "It started when I was four years old, on November 2nd 1983… my mother walked into my brother's nursery when he was six months-old." He paused to take a breath. Lexie's hand rubs down his hand with her left and with her right she squeezed his hand.

"It's okay… take all the time you need."

Dean felt a lump forming harshly in his throat. He cleared it and looking down at the slow-pace current under his feet. "I went to check on her to make sure nothing was wrong and I saw her…. pinned to the ceiling, with her stomach bleeding."

Lexie gasps softly at the confession. "Dean… I'm so sorry." She felt him squeeze her hand. "I had no idea. Wow the demon did that. Why?"

"We learned last year that he wanted to end the world and have his special children rule. He died from this gun called the colt by Samuel Colt."

Lexie leaned against his bare chest. " You killed the demon and so you're free from him now."

"My dad died earlier that year to save my life." She wrinkled her brow and stared at with confusion.

"Saved your life how?" Dean's breathing caught down his throat.

"He sold his soul." He answered softly. Lexie looked at him with bugged eyes. "Soul?"

"Yeah he sold his soul to the demon to save my life. It's a deal when you exchange your life for a reason. He chose to save my life and he died that day. Normally you get ten years."

Lexie kisses him deeply, wiping away his fallen tears off his cheek. He hadn't noticed he was crying. His dad treated him like a drill sergeant but he was still his dad. He never hit him like Lexie's had. He wanted to rip that bastard's heart out from his chest and watch him bleed to death.

"Shh… it's okay, Dean. I'm here." Then he felt a pang in chest.

He remembered that his time was running out soon. A year goes by so fast that he didn't even notice. Now he was happy and with Lexie. He has only three months left before the hellhounds drag him to hell.

—xxx—

"You smell like sex and lake."

Dean groaned as soon as he sat down on the bed. Sam had this annoying smirk on his face that he wanted to smack right off. Sam knew exactly what his brother did or actually had did on. Dean sneaks his hand into the fridge and takes out two bottles. He walked over to the table and sighs deeply before taking a sip.

"Shut up." He growls, fighting a heavy grin marking his lips.

Sam just turns off the cap and chugs a long gulp down his throat and exhaled. "You were gone for two hours, Dean." He pointed out before setting the bottle on the table.

Dean smirks to himself at the thought. "We had a lot of time to ourselves." Sam rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Ugh! That's for the mental image." Dean chuckled before it spilled his lips. Sam noticed, looked cautiously at him. Dean clenched his hand around the glass bottle. "What is it, Dean?" His time was softer than before.

It took Dean a few minutes to collect his thoughts. He withdrew a half-hearted smile and looked away. "I've been thinking, Sammy." This time Sam doesn't roll his eyes or correct him. He knew Dean wasn't himself. "I don't want to die." He swallows the lump in his throat.

"It's Lexie isn't it?" Dean nodded tersely, burning intensifying in his pupils. "You want to stay for her, am I right?" Again he nodded, swallowing harshly before taking a big gulp from his whiskey.

He set it down on the table, wiping his mouth with his hand roughly and lowered his tearful eyes toward his feet. "I'm going to hell in three months, Sammy."

Sam started getting wet eyes himself, trying not to fall apart. He's been trying to keep strong for Dean. His brother had been so stubborn and now he's realizing that his time was running out.

"I know." He mumbled numbly, taking a gulp from the bottled that was pressed to his lips.

—-x

I'm sorry for ending it on a sour note. I can't believe I've posted three chapters in one day. Again this never happens ever. Don't worry I have a lot planned for this story. Penny and Hiram will play some games in Lexie's life. Dean is now realizing that he doesn't want to die just yet. He met a girl that flipped his world upside down. Lexie will learn about the deal and she will be furious. Not because she's mad. Because she's losing him and she just got him.


	20. Whiskey & Skylines

_**Chapter 19: Whiskey Skylines**_

The next morning, She's awoken by knocking on her trailer door. She threw off the covers before groggily rubbing her eyes and looked around. After she noticed that she was alone, she wrapped her fingers around the door knob. To her surprise she saw Dean standing in her doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He just smiled at her. "Dean, I'm serious my brother will beat you if he see you." She rushed out, looking both way before shutting the door behind her.

Dean loops his arm around her frame, leaned in to kiss her and pulled her close to him. Lexie smiled loosely, looking at his emerald eyes with the sparkle in her eyes. He had mischief in his eyes as holds her in his arms.

"I wanted to see you."

She breaks into giggles." Oh baby, that's so sweet." She kissed him softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just woke up." Her eyes float over to the door. "Do you want to come inside? My brother isn't home." She suggested, innocently winking toward the trailer.

"In your trailer?" Dean raises his eyebrow as she opened the door and lets him inside.

Lexie catches on," No sex, Dean. My brother doesn't need to hear me orgasming." Dean's fingers trace a circle above her collarbone.

"Alex.." He says in between each kiss before sucking little bites along her neckline. "I need you."

She rolled her shoulders back trying to avoid the act. She wanted him too but she couldn't be caught by FP. She already caught her brother and Alice in the act. She didn't want to be in the same position as them. Dean groaned slightly but pulled back. He watched her with curiosity as she turned on the tv. The remote in her hands select Netflix and clicked on Friends. After awhile she leaned her head by his side, laughing along to Ross finding out about Monica and chandelier. Dean listened to her laugh and a smile crossed his lips.

He loved her laugh and knew he'd miss it as soon he went hell. His brother was trying to find a cure for him but deep down Dean knew he was going to Hell. He started this it must end with him.

"What's wrong?" He blinked his eyes before looking down to see her worried eyes on him.

This is what he didn't want. He never wanted to fall for someone and then have to leave. He hadn't felt like this since Cassie and that was before they found John. He hardly let himself feel this way for anybody. But this time he had slipped.

"Nothing." Lexie heard him muttered, causing her to sit up and look directly into his emerald orbs.

"Are you sure?"

He sighed before planting a kiss on her temple." I'm sure, Alex." Lexie smiled at the nickname once again and pressed a light kiss onto his lips.

"Okay…" she curled into him again and they began watching the screen again.

—xx—

A few days later, Lexie was working in class on her project. Her phone buzzed throughout the hour. She checked and her face lit up. Dean sent her a cute text, telling her that he would take her out for dinner when she got off class.

"Dean… wow this is unexpected." She's breathless by the gesture as she walked in.

Her eyes widened at the smirk on his face. Dean took her hand into his, pulling her along to show her what he had done. Lexie climbed on top of the trunk to the 67 Chevy impala. Dean sat next her, scooping his arm around her frame. She looked up at the sky watching the stars with hope. Music filled their ears as they enjoyed the scenery. Dean starts break out into a imaginary guitar solo, causing Lexie to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Dean, you're a dork." She commented through a fit of giggles.

He didn't say anything, popped open the cork and poured some whiskey into champagne glasses. Lexie reaches for her glass first, pressing it to her lips and swallowed the contents.

"Alex, I know I am." He stayed before drowning his glass into his mouth and poured another for himself.

Lexie inhaled the Sweetwater River smell from the pine trees above the Impala. Dean was making her laugh so hard that she couldn't laugh without her side aching in pain. Maybe she would introduce him to her brother. Well for real this time.

Dean's phone rang in his pocket. Lexie exchanges a look with Dean before he slid his phone out of his pocket. He sighed as he placed the phone by his ear. "Hello?"

On the other line he can hear a gruff voice." Dean, I got a hunt for you." Lexie's ears peak up.

Dean looks over at Lexie, "Where at?"

"Stardale." Lexie gasped when she heard her old town. What's going on? "It seems to be poltergeist. It attacked a couple and now the Boyfriend's dead."

"I'll be there in a few hours." Dean replied, holding back a sigh before looking at Lexie's face. She looked disappointed. He already hated that he was letting her down. This is what he was afraid of.

He hung up the phone, sighing before opening his mouth to see Lexie's reaction. Lexie didn't want him to go. He just got there a few days ago. It wasn't fair he had to leave so soon. She had so much planned. Now he had to leave.

"Dean…" His eyes meet hers and she can see the apology written in them.

"Alex… I'll be back as soon as I can."

They got back into the Impala. Dean put it in reserve and left the parking lot. When they arrived at the motel. Sam had a smirk on his face. Dean punched his brother in the arm. Lexie rolled her eyes at Sam. She and Sam had gotten to know each other over the past couple days. She learned he likes reading and listens to 90's music. Dean despises any other time period of music then Led Zeppelin, AC/DC and Metallica.

"Bobby called he has a case for us." Dean says in a mellow tone.

Sam can tell that he wasn't working forward to leaving Lexie yet. His brother told him a couple days ago he didn't want to die yet.

"Where?"

"Stardale."

"I want to come." Lexie interrupted quietly. Dean couldn't believe what she just said.

"No way." Sam and Dean said at the same time, earning glares from Lexie while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not? I can defend myself, Dean."

Dean walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Alex… please—"

"I saved your ass from that psycho Brit." She argued with her teeth clenching tightly together.

Sam darted his eyes at his brother. Lexie was the girl that saved him that night. All this time it was Lexie. Man she's a badass and he's quite thankful for her. She saved Dean's life.

"Lex—"

Lexie held her hand up." No, Dean, if I can save for ass from that Brit. Then I think I can fight some damn ghosts!"

Dean was shocked by the instant change in Lexie. It was like she had a switch and he hit the right in the center. He let out a sigh before cupping her cheeks gently with his hands. He looked her in the eyes and with a meaningful stare.

"Alex… I just don't want to get hurt, okay?" She rolled her eyes but nodded her head slightly.

"Okay…" She mumbled softly before leaning forward and kissed him. "Fine I understand."

"You can come." Dean sighs again, breaking the kiss and she nods excitedly. She starts smiling." But you'll be behind me and Sam the whole time." She frowned a little before agreeing.

"I'm gonna kick some ghost butt!" She exclaimed hoping into the Impala. Meanwhile Dean and Sam groaned at her excitement.

Who thought Alexandra would be for hunting? It shocked them entirely. She had been so against in and now she was upfront fighting. Man this girl is confusing.


	21. Star’s

**Chapter 20: Star's**

After a few leg stretching hours, the Impala finally came to a stop. What horrified Lexie was the victim. Dean and Sam posed as fake FBI agents like they had before with Riverdale. So this was how they lived. Faking names and stealing identities. That's very shady and was she really ready for that. Well it's too late now. She was already there. She listened as Dean and Sam questioned the suspects or supposedly were ones.

"Any change in odor lately in your house?" Sam questions, while Lexie fights the urge to roll her eyes. What questions are these? Who asks people if they has been a strange odor? The woman with light-auburn hair shakes her head with a crinkled nose.

"No.." She answered with a confused look written into her face. Then her jaw drops." Although Joe has I mean… been saying that he noticed the hallway lights flickering at odd hours."

Joe Cain had been attacked… oh shit. She hated to say it but… karma's a bitch. She tried her best to keep a straight face at the news. She knew that it was difficult news for her but for Lexie. It was like the best news. Maybe that makes her sick minded but she didn't care.

The brothers and Lexie dig up some history about Joe Cain and ate in the little cafe, Star's. Lexie hadn't been at this place since she moved months ago. Dean orders a coffee and Lexie has her usual. An old friend came up to them and looked at Lexie in a way that Dean didn't like.

"Lexie, wow it's been a while hasn't it?" The guy asks while Lexie smiled at him.

"It's been good."

"Seeing any—"

Dean butted in." Yes she is." The guy backs off and simply gives Lexie a look.

"Oh. Never mind then."

After he disappeared, Lexie rolled her eyes at Dean and continued to look through the books they collected from the local library. Sam even gave Dean a look. Man that guy needs to chill. It was long before they found more research on Joe Cain.

"He was a local football player at Rose high school." Sam stated before taking a bite of his food. Lexie bit back a scoff.

He wasn't just a football player. He was the definition of a player. He played both her and Julia and almost ruined their friendship. "Football player my ass." She failed to mutter under her breath, causing the brothers to look over at her.

Dean sensed that something was wrong, ever since they stopped at the victim's house; she had been off. At first he ignored it but now he noted that the subject made her irritated. He didn't want to upset her. Sam squeezes her shoulder tightly, she rolled her shoulders and sighed. She felt better after he comforted her. Dean knew he didn't have to worry about Sam and Lexie. He trusted them together and he knew his brother would never hurt him.

"Player?" Dean questioned, slightly worried about her. He didn't like seeing her this way.

"Let's just we— him and I didn't end on good terms." After she said that, she looked away from his concerned eyes. She could feel his concern radiating off his body. She looked back towards him, sighing softly before opening her mouth. "He used me and I'm glad he's gone. Crap that makes me feel like—" she was cut off by Dean's finger to her lips.

"No, Alex. No it just makes you human. We all have people that hurt us and now they bite the bullet."

She sighed." It's not like we were even together. He went back to that bitch that cheated on him twice and now he's gone. She's broken and so what he means nothing to me. Wanna know why?"

He nodded his head as he started to feel his heart pulse in his chest. "You, Dean. You are the reason why I don't care about him."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply and then heard a throat clearing. He looked up in annoyance not breaking his lips from hers. He threw a murder look to his brother and began kissing her again. Lexie's arms hung loose around his neck. "I'm going to check out morgue. Come join me when your done sucking each other's faces." They heard Sam grumble and the door behind him jingle close.

When they arrived at the morgue Lexie thought she was going to throw up in her mouth. Joe's body was scarred deeply and she couldn't tear her eyes away. He looked so mangled and tattered. After all that happened she wasn't expecting this. He didn't deserve to die like this. Sure he ruined her, made her feel like a complete slut. Julia was furious when she found out and didn't speak to her for weeks. Lexie never felt so guilty in her life. The guilt just kept gnawing at her until nothing was left. All she felt was cold and frozen to the touch. That was until some handsome stranger fixed her motorcycle and then he became her boyfriend.

Lexie still hadn't told FP about Dean being back. It had been a week and two days since he came back. Now things were getting serious and she feared her brother would freak the hell out. She didn't know how Dean felt but she knows that there was just something with him that made her want him. She wanted him so bad. Her body craved him and she kept telling herself don't get to attached. His work made things complicated and almost impossible to make a set schedule on.

She never knew when he was available or even if he was still alive. She heard stories from Sam; about how many people they'd lost. Their father which Lexie didn't agree about his way he raised Sam and Dean. But she also knew that at least nobody laid a hand on them. She still had nightmares about those dark nights. The nights were very vivid in her mind still and probably would never turn vague no matter how hard she tried.

"Look at his wrists." Sam stated, while pulling the white sheet off his cold body and pointed to the markings on his wrists.

Lexie gasped in horror. Her throat closed tightly at the sight. Dean shields her with his body and she instantly feels safer. Knowing he was there helped calm her down. Dean noticed how her heart was beating faster than normal. He held her close as Sam covered the man up and heard a strangled cry.

"Lex… are you okay?" He asks with a soft tone to his voice.

Lexie's cheeks paled, frantically shaking her hand with her hand to her closed mouth. She felt as if she was about to puke. She quickly ripped from Dean's grasp and darted through the mortuary's doors and raced for the nearest trash can. She clenched onto the sides of the rim of the trash can and began heaving. Her throat ached as the acids from her stomach erupted and landed in the bottom of the trash can. After a few minutes she lifted her head from inside and swallowed the excess that was left in her throat. It tasted bitter and from her lunch. Who thought coffee would taste so awful? She didn't think so until now.

From down the hallway she heard rapid footsteps approaching and Dean's voice. Before she knew it a hand was rubbing her back and she sighed heavily. Her stomach still felt tender and she couldn't stand up.

"Are feeling better now?" She lifted her head slightly turning her head and nodded tersely.

"It was just…" her voice trailed off.

"Too much. I know." His voice was so comforting and gentle. "Maybe it was too soon." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex. Next time we'll prepare better."

Lexie settled in the Impala against the window, drinking some Powerade that Dean handed her from the last trip to the gas n' sip. She watched the trees go by and which gave her comfort. The motions didn't help the nausea. She saw Dean turn into the motel parking lot and prepared for a restless night.

That night she laid in bed next to Dean; who was snoring away and her eyes stayed open. She quietly slip out of his arms, placing them by his sides and escaped to the hallway. She grabbed her switchblade from inside her combat boots and carefully shut door behind her. Her eyes wander the hallway with cautious and curiosity. She didn't couldn't believe that Dean lived this way his whole life. Sure she lived in a trailer but always stayed in the same place. No she didn't have a happy childhood and it wasn't even a happy home at all.

It was filled with lies and tears. She could still hear her father's voice ringing through her ears. His distinctive snarl when he yelled or his dark humiliation when he beat her sensely.

Just as she was about to pay for a candy bar from the vending machine, the lights started flickering like the power shutdown and then when she walked by she felt a coldness. She breathed out and she saw fog. How? They were inside. She starts speed walking as fast as she can.

She looked behind her and gasped. Joe had a wicked smile crossing his ghostly white figure. Well he was a ghost. She remembered what Dean and Sam taught her on their way to Stardale. On the breaks, Dean showed her how to shoot a gun. Unfortunately she didn't have a any weapon besides her switchblade. She quickly snatched her blade from her combat boots and held it by the hilt.

"Well if it isn't the player that can't seem to leave friends alone." She mocked as she tightened her grip on the handle.

Joe chuckled wickedly." Well Lexie you sure didn't put much a fight." His tongue clicked causing a turmoil to boil in her gut.

"It's Alexandra for you, Joseph." She hissed with her eyes burning with rage.

Joe stepped forward." That's not what you called me that night, Lexie."

Her hand clenched even tighter. "I said it's Alexandra!" She snapped." You have no right to call me that anymore. You slept with me and then didn't even have the decency to tell me you were going back to that cheating hobag!"

All he says is," All you had to do was ask." He's gotta be kidding. I shouldn't have to ask!

Something snapped in her, causing all her motives to settle in. "I shouldn't have to ask, Joe!"

He chuckled." Oh now back to Joe. Gee Lexie makeup your mind already." He mocked her before placing his hand on her waist, drawing her painfully close to him. She fought grabbing her knife and stabbed him. "Not real silver, baby."

—-xx—

Dean awoke to find Lexie no longer in bed with him. Panic immediately sets in within him. Many dark thoughts appeared in his head. Demons? Vampires? Winadingo? Then the answer snapped in him. Ghosts. Lexie's been kidnapped by Polargeists! He ripped off the covers and jumps to his feet. Sam grabbed his gun and then they heard a scream.

They bolted out of the motel and dashed down the hallway until they found her. Dean focused on the scene that was playing in front of him. Lexie his mind kept screaming. Is she okay? Sam's eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"I told you I could kill some ghosts." Her voice brought a rush of relief to their bodies.

Dean instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her with the intent to never let go. He could've lost her tonight. If she didn't know how to fight him off, she might've… he stopped the thought before it could slip into his conscience.

"Thank god you're safe." He said softly, pulling her closer to him and kissed her cheek multiple times.

Lexie relaxed in his arms and let him ambush her with kisses until he felt better. As they packed up the Impala and go ready to leave she caught him occasionally staring at her. She knew he worried and she understood. He lost so much and he didn't want to lose another. Dean didn't stop replaying what happened that night in his head. Sam tried to reassuring him that nothing was wrong but he didn't listen. He just kept his eyes on the road as they drove passed the "leaving Stardale" sign.

After they had been in the cramped Impala for a couple hours, Lexie finally broke the silence. She tapped his shoulder, causing to take a brief glance at her and showed a forced smile. Lexie knew it was forced. She used to fake and force smiles for years until it didn't be known as fake anymore.

"Dean?" He looked over at her and held back a yawn. He'd been driving for two hours and he was exhausted. He didn't get much sleep and didn't even bother to get some shut eye after what happened.

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry, I worried you, Dean. I told you I could defend myself and you didn't believe me." It wasn't that he didn't believe she couldn't defend herself. It was the fact he didn't want her to get hurt.

"I know." He muttered quietly over the low humming from the radio system that played Metallica. He let out a quiet sigh." It was I didn't want you to get hurt, you know Alex?"

She knew. "Yes. But who saved you, huh Dean?" She teased lightly.

"Whatever that still doesn't change my opinion about you and your reckless impulses."


	22. Penny To A Problem

Chapter 21: Penny To A Problem

Two weeks later, Lexie told her brother about Dean. Dean and Sam were staying for a couple more weeks until they had to take it off again. Of course Lexie was bummed they had to go. She and Dean have been going out for three weeks now.

She and Dean arrived at the trailer, turned off the the Impala's engine and the anxiety starts setting in Dean's body. He's meeting Alex's family for real this time. Last time wasn't very fun to say at least. Lexie's hand gently squeezed his and he let out a sigh. Her knuckles rap at the wooden door. Sam rent a rental car to hide out west. Bobby called about Ellen. He said he needed some assistance. Dean reluctantly stayed and now was about to have a family dinner. Something he never had growing up.

The door swung up, revealing a tall man with raven black hair and a stern look marking his features. Dean didn't admit out loud but he slightly feared the man in front of him. Lexie glared at her brother, shoving passed him, pulling Dean by his arm and heads to the sofa.

"Alexa wanna introduce me to your friend here?" FP's protectiveness started boring throughout the room.

Lexie looked between Dean and her brother and sighed before getting off the couch and opens her lips. "Dean, this is my brother, FP Jones." Dean held out his hand and the other man shook his hand firmly, almost threatening. She turned toward her brother and said." FP, this is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester."

To be honest she was a nervous wreck. She really wanted them to get along. These two men were the most important men in her life and she didn't want to lose either of them. FP nodded his head and pointed to the dining room. "JB went a little overboard with the welcome decorations." FP chuckled before sitting down at the table.

Lexie gasped." A little is a understatement, For."

Dean looked around the room and chuckled softly to himself. Man that kid really knows her stuff. His eyes scan across the balloons and the streamers hanging from the low-ceiling. In the corner of his eye he sees a boy with a crown beanie come through the front door. His hair looked a lot like Lexie's and the mouth too. Lexie's smile was hard to get out of his head on a given day but now it's always there.

"Who's this?" The boy asks with a detective manner. Lexie meets her nephew's curious look and quickly saves Dean from his interrogating defenses.

"This is Dean, my boyfriend." Dean watched carefully as the boy's eyes widened. Lexie catches the eye roll in the boy's eye. "Jughead, no need to go true detective."

Jughead rolled his eyes and scoffed playfully." Well I did help solve Jason Blossom's murderer." Then he walked off to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Boy." His father hollered, causing him to turn around and face him. "Dinner is almost done." He groaned before closing the fridge again.

As dinner was served Dean held Lexie's hand underneath the table cloth while she squeezed his hand back for reassurance. Jughead dove into his plate and ate in peace. Lexie rolled her eyes at him. He loved food more than life itself. FP watched the man sitting next to his baby sister with caution. He wasn't sure if he trusted Dean. He had a dangerous job. He wondered if he even made money.

"I've done a little research about this hunting you do." Interrupted Jughead. Dean looked away from his food and up at the boy.

He chuckled slightly at the boy's determination." Wow kid you sound like my brother Sammy." Lexie nudged him in the ribcage. "Not like that's a bad thing." He stammers trying to avoid the glowing in his girlfriend's eyes.

Jughead cleared his throat." Anyway… I read that you hunt vampires and ghouls." FP wasn't sure he liked the line of work Dean worked in. He didn't want his sister to get hurt.

"Boy." He stayed sternly. "Quiet and let the man eat."

Dean shook his head."it's okay, Mr. Jones. I don't mind." He says with a quick friendly smile. FP nods his head and gave a deadly smile in his direction. He turned back to Jughead and explained. "Yeah and much more. Ghosts, vengeful spirits."

"Is that what Jason was?" The little girl asked with a curious smile on her lips. Dean looked around before everyone gave him the okay.

"Yes. He must've been still triggered by his father. Sometimes they can go mad and become very powerful. He couldn't move on… so he went crazy." The little girl's mouth was gaped.

"Wow…" She says before smiling again." The names JB. I love Pink Floyd." Dean's smile falls.

"No way. 90's sucks." He earned a death glare from JB.

"No loser. 90's are the best era ever. The 70's suck." She grumbled, pointing her finger at him.

Dean's face hardened. "I disagree. Led Zeppelin is a legend. Freddie Mercury's legendary." He softly retorted his point.

Lexie and Jughead both roll their eyes at them. FP couldn't help but laugh. This debate was hilarious to watch. JB kept defending her strong belief while Dean argued that 70's was the best.

"You're that fake FBI agent that used mercury as a name." JB chuckled at the man. "Topaz told me that some guy saved her girlfriend with that name."

Jughead looked at his little sister and said." Toni knew and how did you—" She cut him off. "Toni told me, Jug."

A sharp knock broke the conversation. Lexie stood up and walked over to the door. When she opened the door she found Toni breathing heavily in front of her. "Topaz, what's going on?"

"Penny's back." The serpent grumbled, angrily grinding her teeth. Lexie's blood started boiling at the mention of that snake charmer. "She wants money and blood for Cheryl wounding Malachi."

"Where is she?" She said lowly.

"Staking out the serpent birth ground."

Jughead popped out of nowhere and snarled." We'll be there." Lexie glared at him. "No Jughead. She almost killed you last time you intervened."

"I'm serpent king!" He snapped." It my responsibility as king to protect any members of this gang." He retorted, her anger slowly increased.

"I said no. I'll handle it!"

"Whoa whoa, what's going on here?"

Lexie and Jughead both turned toward the voice and he glared. Lexie kinda sighed in relief. Dean stood there with a confused expression on his face. He was telling JB all about Queen when he heard yelling. He found Lexie and Jughead arguing about something. He wasn't sure what it was quite about but it seemed to be tense.

"My nephew is being irrational." Lexie muttered angrily.

"I'm being irrational? That's rich for you, Lexie." Jughead snapped, hardening his eyes.

Dean steps in between the both them. "Maybe you should listen your aunt."

Jughead scoffed." Maybe you should mind your own business." FP couldn't believe his son said that. "Boy! Give me your phone now!" Jughead places his phone into his father's hand and stormed off.

Lexie was shaking in anger as Dean placed his hand on her shoulder. He could feel the rage rolling throughout her body. He's never seen her this angry before. FP explained to him that Jughead had issues and he shouldn't have talked that way to him. Dean understood what it was like to rebellious. Him and his brother were that way too. His dad didn't allow them to talk to him like that.

"Lexie penny's a cobra don't dare go alone."

Lexie bit her tongue." I won't be alone."

"She's right she won't be. I'll go with her." Dean jumped in causing Lexie's lips to fall open.

"W-What no Dean. She'll—"

"You're not going alone." He ordered with a tight voice. There was no room for argument. "I won't be responsible for you getting hurt. Not on my watch." She stomped her foot angrily, throwing on her leather jacket and slamming the door behind her.

—xx—

She parked her bike by the clearing making sure she was out of Penny's slimy view. She's known the snake charmer for years. She knows all her tricks, scam and lies. Her brother fell into her clutches years ago. He delivered her drugs for her to keep their house. She was a wrack when her brother joined the Serpents. He told her he wanted to be the first Jones to go to college but he let their abusive father's grimy hands ruin his future.

She found Penny staking out the local dock. She couldn't see what she was doing but she heard whispers. She leaned closer to hear. "That Blossom sliced my clavicle, Peabody." She heard Malachi's stomach clenching voice.

"Oh quit whining, Malachi. That bitch barely did a thing to you. Is Jones still on my ass?" Penny grumbled, pointing her finger at his chest.

"Which Jones? Oh. I haven't heard. All I know is that the gargoyle gang is making a profit from the Fizzle rocks."

Penny rolled her eyes and looked over by the tree. Shit, shit, Shit! Penny started laughing. "Oh it's good to see you, Trouble." Lexie glared her eyes and whipped open her blade. "No need for that, Jones. Just making friendly conversation."

Lexie changed her stance and hardened her eyes." Really you call this friendly conversation?"

"Does your boy toy you know about your past? About Daddy's last visit two years ago?" Penny taunted knowing she had hit a nerve.

Lexie's blood boiled at the bastard's name. " No and you're gonna keep your mouth shut."

Penny shook her head." Tsk tsk, I don't think so. A snake never sheds their skin, right Trouble? That boy of yours doesn't know you used to be a serpent, am I right?"

Lexie shoved Penny against the tree bark. Penny cackled until Lexie's hands were around her throat. She didn't take Penny's shit at all. Her and Penny had a lot beef that could go on for decades.

"So what if he doesn't know. Don't forget I can kill you for what you did to my baby nephew. No I haven't forgotten, Penny. You carved his tattoo off with your blade, let him to die and expected what?"

Penny spit in her face." Validation. Once he was gone, FP would have no choice to be with me."

Lexie furiously wiped the spit off her cheek, grabbed the blade and held it closer to Penny's exposed neck. Lexie had to laugh. Penny actually thought that FP would still want to be with her after she killed his kin. Wow this charmer has quite an imagination.

Lexie laughed." Wow you thought my brother would come running into arms after you murdered his son. And thought I'm just going to be with you now ba bam." She mocked as she brought the blade to Penny's shoulder and made a quick but perfected slice down.

Penny screamed in agony."Oh baby that was just the beginning." Lexie whispered dangerously to her ear. Malachi had already left at this point. Probably feared for his life. Everyone knew you don't mess with trouble. Another cut along her arm." That's for bringing my brother into your drug dealing."

"Ah!!" The only thing Lexie did was cackle at the scream. She knew that she could go on and on about her reasons. "Okay! Stop! Please!" She pleaded. Lexie's knife drew closed and she smirked.

"Only on one condition… do you wanna hear it?" Penny frantically nodded and Lexie held the tip of the knife to her lip. "You have to leave Riverdale and never come back. Do you hear?"

A whimper escaped her tightly pursed lips." Yes. Fine I'll do it. Just please let me go."

She loosened her grip on her neck and let her sink to the bottom of the trunk of a tree. She watched as Penny scurried off. She laughed to herself as Penny anxiously got onto her bike and rode off. Just she was about to walk over to where her bike was parked. Her eyes widened and a curse broke off her lips.

"H-how long were you there?" She asked barely looking him in the eyes and her voice was to an almost whisper.

"Long enough." Dean grouched. His jaw slacked and his eyes were filled with fury. "So you're a serpent and you never told me. I told you about my family, hunting and even shared personal shit with you and you can't even tell me this."

Lexie slowly tried approaching him. He backed away, looking at the ground and kept his fist clenched at his side. "Dean… I used to be. I just had unfinished business. It's done and over with. She won't be bother me or my family again."

Dean slightly grinned proudly but then it faded. "You took off before I could even come with you. Me and your brother looked for you. Which the whole time he muttered about some laws. I can only remember one." No serpent is left behind." You never told me, Alex."

Lexie kisses his cheek lightly before cupping his face with her hands forcing him to meet her eyes. Dean didn't want to be angry with her but he was. She lied to him, made her worried and now he found out her being a gang member.

"Dean… honey.. I'm sorry I left that wasn't fair to you and I never meant to worry you. I know I make irrational decisions. I'll work on it, I promise, D."

He couldn't stay mad for long. He cupped her face with his hands and drew her lips closer with his. Lexie smiled wildly and deepens the kiss. Her hands tangled in his arm as his tongue played tennis with hers.

"I really like you, Alex. I couldn't stand myself if something happened you and it was all my fault." He whispered as his eyes stayed serious.

Lexie smiled wider and looked him in the eyes and replied. "I really like you too, D. I promise you'll never be the reason something happens to me."


	23. Sinister For Sinful Acts

Chapter 22: Sinister For Sinful Acts

Dean drives them back to the Jones's trailer. He knew he couldn't judge her for lying when he still hasn't told her about his demon deal. He knows it's hypocritical and he'll deal with the consequences when they come. But for now he's going to keep focusing on Lexie and spend time with her and Sam as much as he can. Lexie felt as if Dean was hiding something. He got all angry for no reason. She wasn't putting herself in harm's way.

She opened the door, meeting the anxious eyes from her family. Her brother embraced her in a tight hug. Jughead met his aunt's eye and just knew that Penny had been dealt with. He knew about Trouble Jones. It's a gang nickname. Well what's the give away in that. Let's just say she had issues with other serpents. His father told him his Aunt joined when she was sixteen.

She made drug runs, hauled cash for the Lodges. Hiram's father had dealings with his grandfather back when he ran the serpents. He took over for Toni's grandfather and turned it into more than a gang. His dad tried to fix what his father had fine but it was unachievable. Forsythe senior had done damage. Lexie got hooked up when she needed money for college.

"You went to see her, didn't you?" Her brother questions her as soon as she walks in the door. She just simple shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a can from inside the fridge and sat on the sofa. "Damn it, Lexie!" He growled.

She abruptly slammed down her soda can on the coffee table. She rolled her eyes angrily and stood up, facing her brother. She didn't care if Dean saw. He was going to find out eventually. Maybe it was about time he knew who she really was.

"Don't even dare act like you're so perfect!" She growled back, slicing her eyes into his. "You went to prison to protect your kids and I bet you thought you right. Well what about me? Huh? Me? Did you ever think about me?!"

"Of course I did, Lexie!"

"What about two years ago? Huh?! Where were you?! Oh right not here!" She shouted, angrily balling her fists at her sides.

Dean tried to reach for her but she pushed him away. He didn't know what was going on. He saw tears slowly building up in her eyes and the pain burning away their hearts. FP looked at her in shock. What is she talking about?

"Lex…. did something happen…"

She shakily nodded her head, looking down at the ground and almost started sobbing. Dean pulls her into his arms and she nearly broke apart. Jughead made JB go to her room and told her that he'll be there soon. She bitterly nodded along and went to her room.

"Two years ago… he came back…" Her voice stayed soft and quiet as tears slid down her cheeks. Each droplet sent a cold sensation down their spines. "He showed with Penny and threatened me. He told me that.." Dean's jaw clenched as he held her in his arms.

"What did he tell you?" FP whispers softly but filled with rage.

Lexie let out a shudder as more tears fell. "H-he told me that he'd kill me if I ever told a soul. He then turned to Penny with a wink and he…" She couldn't meet her brother's or Dean's eyes.

Dean's blood boiled at what he was thinking. No she couldn't of been. " I was pregnant, For…" She breathed out and hastily wiped her eyes. "He was the father. He raped me and then killed the baby. That's why Penny made deliver the drugs for her. I'm so so sorry, For. He-" She choked on her tears.

FP couldn't believe his sister was pregnant… and he didn't knew known. His father… his blood boiled even more. He knew his dad was cruel but a rapist was a whole level. "I left Riverdale after that and moved to Stardale after that. I never came to visit because he said if he ever saw me. He would kill me." He caught her in his arms and embraced her tightly as she sobbed her heart out.

"I'm gonna kill that dirty bastard!" Dean seethed angrily.

Lexie quickly unraveled herself from her brother and pulled at his arm. Dean looked like he was about to kill someone. He just had that look and Lexie feared he was going to do something he'd later regret.

"Dean, no don't!" She cried shaking her head and making him look at her.

He refused to meet her eyes. "He deserves to be dead." He growled lowly, not meeting her pricing broken eyes.

He ripper away from her grip and snatched open the door, slamming hard behind him. From behind him he saw FP and Lexie. Lexie was screaming at him to listen to her. " Dean get your ass back here and listen to me. He'll kill you!" She cried, almost breaking his heart enough to look at her.

"Well then he kills me!"

Lexie watched through her blurry vision as he sped off, leaving her to sob in her brother's arms. FP knew his father. Dean could very well die and he needed to be stopped. Before he breaks his little sister's heart, if he hadn't already.


	24. Fear Is For Weak

**Chapter 23: Fear Is For Weak**

Dean was half way on the interstate when he called his brother. He knew Sam would ask questions. He didn't have time for questioning from Sam. He needed answers. Lexie's father was about to pay the ultimate price for hurting his girl.

"Sam find me a location now!" Dean bellowed, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. "Dean what's going on? Where's Lexie?" Dean hardened his voice and spat." Doesn't matter. Location now!"He hears Sam muttering to Bobby." What's the name?""Forsythe Senior!"He focused his eyes on the road as the anger floats against his chest. "Got it! I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

"Good work Sammy, Bye-Bye."

He was about to hit end call when. " Whoa wait, Dean what's going on?"

Dean fought back his anger and sighed. "I got go, Sammy."

"Dea—" Sam never got to finish his sentence.

Dean's phone pinged with the location and he grinned happily. This man was about to wish he never lived in the first place. He already hated the man for abusing his kids but raping Lexie. He couldn't let the guy live. He just couldn't live with himself knowing Lexie was crying for help and he never could do anything about it.

—-xx—

Lexie's eyes were bloodshot as she thought about where Dean was. He could be dead. Sam had called warning her he asked for her father's coordinates. Although Sam had no clue that Fean was hunting her father. Her hands tightened against the arms of the car seat. Her brother dropped JB off at Fred's. Jughead wouldn't back down until his father finally said yes.

Alexandra knew how stupid this was for Dean. He made impulsive decisions and never thought them out. She really wanted to hit him for making her cry. FP turned the corner sharply. He noticed the house and saw a 67' Impala in the driveway.

"Dean!" He shouted to grab the man's attention. Dean glared at him and stormed toward the beaten door trailer. "Stop it! It's not worth it!"

He ignored him. He stood in front to the door and began banging his fists into the wood. The door opened and the man's smile grew. Lexie watched from the back seat, squeezing her nephew's hand. Her father held a sick grin and Dean's fist collided with the man's jaw.

"You bastard!" Forsythe growled, grabbing Dean by his throat. "I did what she liked and—"

FP's fist slammed into his father's jaw." You sick fucker! What the hell is wrong with you?! You think that she liked it?!"

His father smirked." Every bit!"

Lexie unbuckled her seatbelt so quickly and slammed the door hard behind her. Her eyes cold as Ice as she slapped her father. For a second she saw fear and then it flamed back with anger.she kicked him the shin and grabbed her blade. She chuckled darkly, lowering the blade against his tattoo.

"You really thought that you could keep this?" She smirked evilly, clicking her tongue. "An honorary Serpent never betrays their own, right Daddy?"

Her father shook his head in fear." Don't." He began tearing.

"No sir, you had your chance when decided to hit mom and us." She stated, pointing between Her and FP.

"I'm sorry!"

Both Jones look at their father and laughed. "Your sorry? It's too late to say sorry."

Dean grimaced as FP held the man down and Lexie used her blade to start carving away his tattoo. This made Dean never want to upset either of the Jones. The other part of him grinned proudly. It was no different than ganking monsters.

"Well Dean. You got a feisty one."

Lexie withdrew the blade and hardened her eyes at the intruder. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Ruby." The blonde said and then her eyes turned.

Lexie's eyes widened and she gulped. Her eyes were red. She began slowly backing away and hid behind Dean. Dean glared at Ruby. FP and Jughead couldn't move and the father released a sigh of relief. "Well it's been good meeting you. See—" Ruby snapped her fingers and the man's head exploded.

"I don't think so. You've been a bad human." She smirked before kicking him to the ground.

Dean grabbed his shot gun and nearly pulled the trigger. "Ruby, What are you doing here?" Ruby sent the gun flying again. Boy he never learns. You don't bring a gun to fight with a demon.

"Sam. He told me you had some crazy vendetta. Seriously, Winchester. You sure make my job harder."

FP looked over to his son, who shrugged. Lexie tried to move but she was quickly slammed against the wall and struggled to breathe. Dean screamed as Ruby started sliding her up the brick wall. Lexie dragged her feet, trying to break loose. Jughead ran up to save her but was also held against his will.

"Humans." She grumbled angrily, raising her finger and moved along the wall.

"Ruby let them go!" Dean growled, his hands clenching at his sides.

The demon glared, huffing her chest and sighed. "Fine, Fine." She lifted the force filled.

Lexie caught herself with her hands pressed flat against the ground. It was dark and almost midnight. FP leaped into action and caught his falling son in his arms. Lexie looked to her left and eyes grimaced at the sight. Blood splattered where her father once stood. A demon killed him. Dean's allies with the Supernatural. She thought he hunted them boy befriend them.

FP wasn't sure what to think. All he knew is a drink would help him right now. Jughead didn't think hell actually existed. Demons are real. He still couldn't the believe Supernatural was real. Lexie felt clueless right now.

The ride back was eerily quiet. Lexie hadn't spoken a word to him since she got in the Impala. She told her brother and nephew to go inside. FP watched from the window and Lexie sent him annoying glares.

"Explain."

Dean grabbed her hand and held it. "Alex… Demons exist. She did us a favor but she's not my friend. Sam befriended that hell skank. We don't know how to kill them. She's here to help Sam." He explained, avoiding the part about going to hell. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her that.

After a few minutes, Lexie finally opened her mouth again. She was still trying to process what just happened. The demon just blew her abusive father's head off. Her father was now dead and now that she knew hell was real. She was glad he was in hell. Instead of saying anything, she just hugged him. She wasn't sure if she should be thanking the Demon or fear it. Dean was confused at first but held her closer to him. His time was starting to tick by.

—-xx—

A week later, Lexie finally convinced her brother to let her go across the country with Dean. She began packing her suitcase with her belongings; her switchblade, a picture of her mom before she left, her favorite one direction T-shirt, a camera that her brother got her last year for her birthday and some clothes. She took one last glance around the room before zipping it up.

She had some questions. Was she doing the right thing? What was she getting herself into? He hunts supernatural creatures. He's always on the road and also she has a life in Riverdale. Her friends and family. But she also thought about spending time with Dean. Maybe she can hunt with them. She's not saying she wants to become a hunter. It was a suggestion. Dean protects her and now that her father was dead. She can finally have the weight off her shoulders.

She walked into the living room, meeting the sad eyes from her brother, JB and Jughead. She gave each of them hugs before picking up her suitcase. JB handed her a list of Pink Floyd songs to listen to on the way. She could see a smug smile on her face. She knew JB did it to annoy Dean. She pulled JB into a tight hug and kissed her head.

"I'll try, JB." She pulled away and smiled teary eyed at her niece.

"Be safe. And tease Dean every once and awhile." She said with a smirk.

Lexie rolled eyes and nodded. Jughead gave him his manuscript to read. She couldn't believe he would give her this. "It's done?"

Jughead nodded with a relaxed smile." Yeah I finished last week. I wanted you to read it first, Aunt Lex." She was over the moon about this. FP cleared his throat. "There's another copy, Dad."

"Thank you, Jug." Lexie and FP said in unison.

FP decided to walk her out. It was his job to make sure Dean can take care of her. He hugged her tightly before letting go. Lexie had tears gleaming in her eyes. She told him to tell Alice she will be gone for awhile but not to fire her. Alice agreed to let her work online until she came back.

"Lex… be safe and call me whenever you can, alright?" She nodded her head and replied. "I'll be safe worry wort and yes I'll call you when ever we stop. Maybe I'll even taking pictures to make you jealous." He ruffled her hair with the palm of his hand and she stuck out her tongue.

She broke the embrace, kissed his cheek lightly before handing Dean her bag and got into the passenger seat. Dean placed her bags into the backseat, along with her pillows. FP gave him a list of stuff to watch out for. She was allergic to melons and she also loved mint chocolate chip ice cream. He nodded his head before getting to Baby.

As they drove away, she looked in the rear view mirror watching as their figures became further and further away. Dean heard Lexie sigh and reached for her hand. He held it as he drove. A few miles down the road he turned down the street and began humming.

"Living easy, living free." He sang while tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

Lexie rolled her eyes and also started humming. She only knew a few AC/DC songs. " Season ticket on a one-way ride."

Dean looked away from the road and up at her with a smirk. "I thought you didn't know any of my music." Lexie rolled her eyes again and started singing again. "I guess I was wrong." She said sing-songy.

"Asking nothing, leave me be." Dean felt as if he found his woman. She liked beer but usually had tequila and man she can kick ass.

"Taking everything in my stride." Lexie actually really loved this song. "Dean?"

"Hmm."

She groaned." Your music grew on me!" She yelled over the music.

He looked her dead in the eyes and said. "Son Of A Bitch!" His eyes were filled with pride.

Lexie laughed." Slow your roll, Baby lover! I still love my music better and you love Pecan Pie more than Baby." He gasped in shock and covered the Impala's pretend ears.

"Shh Baby! She didn't say that. Ignore her!" He hushed, sending Lexie a death glare.

Lexie giggles at his melodrama. "Dean Baby doesn't have ears."

"Don't listen to her Baby. I care very much about you."

Lexie reached for the dial and cranked up the volume when the chorus hit. She started shaking her head and singing out loud. Dean gave her a wicked grin before joining her.


	25. “Chaos Is My Forte”

**Chapter 24: "Chaos Is My Forte."**

The next morning, Lexie awoke to the sound of Dean singing and a smile crept on her features. She must've fallen asleep. She had been exhausted due to all the travel she had to do recently. She also found out Demons were real, her father died by a demon. She's surprised that Dean's okay with working with Ruby. His mother and father both were killed because of Azazel. She learned that he carried around a picture of his mom too. They both grew up with their fathers.

There was still a lot she didn't know about him. Every time she asked. He would shrug it off or give a short response. Sam texted her telling them that Bobby wants to meet her. She didn't know who was Bobby but who knows with these Winchesters. He must be another hunter. She heard him on the phone once about a case in her old town. That case contained Joe. He had been a ghost. Man this career came with a lot baggage.

She can't complain. She also had a lot baggage and it had been aired out there everyone to see. Alice would text her constantly. Her med friends emailed assignments. Ethan kept teasing her around Mr. Myles. She would never tell Dean that her friends think she hanged her teacher. She alright know he can be very jealous and frankly she found it quite hot. Jamie tried setting her up with a girl but Lexie told her straightway that she only liked guys.

"Where does Bobby live?" She asked as she broke the silence.

Dean smiles softly." Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

She's never been to South Dakota. Maybe it will be fun. Dean pulled over and walks into a gas n' sip. He comes back with a plastic bag filled her favorite snacks. She opened the bag and pulled out a Reese peanut butter cups and started to open them. He pumps gas into the gas tank and squeezed the pump.

On their way, Dean checked the engine, also made sure it had enough engine fluid and brakes were working. Lexie watched carefully as he made sure Baby was still running. Her eyes gawks at his ass. The way he's bent over made her want to pin down and kiss every inch of his body.

"Dean?" He looked up from the hood and found her biting lips. He grins widely and shuts the hood.

He threw open the car door, frantically searching for a condom. He remembered he kept spares in the glove department. You never know when your gonna need them. He always made sure he was protected and he didn't want any accidents happening. He swiftly opened the department and snatched out a aluminum packet.

Lexie grinned happily at the packet in Dean's hand before stripping shorts off her body and threw her shirt down on the gravel. Dean's hands snake around her waist, digging his fingers and left little imprints on her sides. His clothes were lying next her. She ripped open the condom, eagerly smirking as Dean laid her down on the backseat. She slowly rolled on the condom and he carefully burrowed into her heat.

Her hips arched as he works the inner curve of her thigh with his tongue. She feels his precum slowly seeping out. Thankfully he's wearing a condom. Her nails dug deep into his shoulder blades and he lets out a growl.

"Lexie." He pants.

She rolled him onto his back. She shifts her weight and made sure that she was in control. Her core felt warm as he slowly released himself. Lexie whimpered when he pulled out with a pop. She works her hands on his pulsing cock and he began cumming again. He tasted so great. He smelt like colgan and pie. She always loved his fragrance.

His head buried in her nape inhaling her scent as she licked his balls. His cock throbbed with angry erection. She began riding him again. The Impala jerked with every thrust. Her cries for more only got louder and his name rolling off her tongue. He loved the way her name slipped through his lips. He could feel as if he was sky high.

Sex was sex but with her. Sex was more than just sex. Lexie's hand shuffled through her suitcase as she looked for something she could use. Dean held a cocky smirk when he saw the object. He grabbed the vibrator, turned on and teased her clit. She starts thrust up her hips higher and he climbs back on top.

He began sucking on her neck, arms and traveled down to her navel. Her hands placed against his sweaty back as he began twisting the vibrator further in her hitting her g-spot and causing her to orgasm.

"Deaaan!" She screamed and kisses his neck as he came down on her. "Do that again!" She begs. He twisted it again and she raised her hips. "Ohhh yesss!"

After a few seconds her orgasm stops and he retrieved the vibrator and let's out a soft gasp. He wiped the end clean before rubbing over her sensitive nipples before taking them into his mouth. She whimpered again and moaned into his nape. The vibration floats through her body like a earthquake and caused her to have her third orgasm.

"Damn Baby!" He whispered as he plopped down next to her, panting like a dog and looking at her a heavy grin.

"I know, D. We are amazing at this. Next bondage."

He crinkles his nose." Bondage? Really?" She nodded her head.

"It's on my to do list."

After that he doesn't say much else. Her head laid against his chest as she closed his eyes. He wrapped them up with the blanket that was on the floor and kisses her forehead. He closed his eyes and muttered he wasn't sure if he said out loud or not. He was pretty sure that Lexie was it.

—-xx—

When they woke again. Lexie looked at him with dopey eyes and smirked as she threw on one of his T-shirts and hopped into the passenger seat. She was starving and hoped Dean would wake up soon. It didn't take long for him to get the hint. He dressed himself and started up his Baby. They are and then got back on the road again.

Four hours later, Lexie woke up to Dean humming again to his music. She looked up to see a sign they passed by." Welcome to Sioux Falls" Dean pulled into the area and she saw a row of cars and another sign. He did mention it was a car junkyard.

Dean stepped out of the Impala, looking around for Bobby or at least Sam. He saw neither. The sun was high in the sky. Lexie squinted her eyes to see. The blinding sun kept getting in her eyes. She released her hair from her tight ponytail, letting it fall to her shoulders. He liked her down and she preferred her hair up. He kept telling her it looked fine but she still didn't believe him.

Dean knocked on the door waiting patiently beside his girlfriend. Lexie felt anxious about meeting Dean's hunter family. She heard these stories and began to feel overwhelmed by the realization. When the door opened, Sam welcomes them. They follow Sam over to kitchen where she is met kby a blonde with a tough build. She looked like she was a hunter.

"You are a doll!" She exclaimed, holding out her hand for Lexie to shake. "I'm Ellen. You must be the girl Dean never stops talking about." She looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Dean blushing.

"Nice to meet you, Ellen." She shook Ellen's hand firmly before letting her hands fall back at her sides.

Another blonde walked into the kitchen, looking about her age and just as pretty. Ellen called the girl over and she held a look on her face. "This is my daughter, Joanna and she's a hunter too. We used to run the Harvelle Roadhouse but it burned down and lost my son, Ash."

Lexie was sorry to hear about Ellen's son. Dean had told her Ash helped them quite a lot. He was extremely good with computers and helped them find the demon. "Oh I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Ellen smiles." Thank you, sweetheart."

"I'm Lexie and it very nice to meet you, Joanna." Joanna stiffened slightly at the warm welcome.

"Jo. My name's Jo." She corrected Dean's girlfriend. Who would've thought Dean would settle. Figures she's not a hunter, Jo grumbled to herself.

Lexie had the feeling Jo had a crush on Dean and resented her for it. She couldn't help who Dean liked. So maybe she'll give Jo some space.

Then an older man with a gruff voice came into her view. He was a little on the bigger side but still looked fairly healthy. The man approached her with a smile and Lexie returned the favor by a small smile back.

"Bobby Singer." He held out his hand and she shook it. "I've heard greatly about you. Sam and Dean adore you. Especially Dean. He never stops talking about you. Your the first girl I've met." Bobby Singer told her as they chatted.

"Alexandra but everyone calls me Lexie." She introduced herself. "I'm from Riverdale. I'm not sure you have heard of it. It's a small town and such."

Lexie took a seat at the dining room table, facing the elder as he spoke. He told her about his wife and how she was possessed and he had to kill her. He also explained that he met the boys when their father was just starting out. John had died last year and Dean took it the hardest. She had no idea that Dean had been that close with his dad. She wished to be close with her dad but he chose to be an awful human. She didn't talk about her father but she told him about her brother and his children.

"I see your an aunt." She nodded." How old?"

"Jughead's in junior year and Jellybean's ten years old. Their mother. Ugh that witch." She watched as Bobby's widened. "Oh no not an actually witch. It just I never liked her that's all."

"Are you in college?"

It took sometime for her to gather thoughts before she finally spit them out. "I'm actually in medical school and training to be a nurse. I've been thinking about a travel nurse. It would help me for when Dean's gone all the time." She had taking sometime to think that through. She saw a future with Dean. She's never felt for like anybody as the way she feels for him.

"That's good career. Us hunters are always getting scars, bruises and needing stitches." Bobby fills her in on the inglorious part of being a hunter and she knew there would be. She already lost her father to a freaking demon. But it wasn't like it was much of a loss.

Hunters she's met have lost loved ones and her heart ached for them. She wouldn't know what to do if FP actually died that night. She'd probably never forgive herself and drink herself to death.

Dean stood in back having his ear talked off by Ellen. He figured out fairly quickly that she found out. She flared her nostrils at him, huffing angrily. Ellen couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Sam died and so he made a deal with a demon.

"How long did you get?"

He stiffened, shrugging his shoulders loosely." A year. Now I got three months left." She punched him in the arm. He grabbed his slowly throbbing arm with his other hand and let out a howl. "Ow!"

"Goddamn you Winchesters." She grumbled. "First your dad and now you. I won't be surprised if Sam decides to call the hell card."

Dean shot her a look and spat." I'm not allowing it."

Ellen's fact softened a little before asked the next question." Does Lexie know?" He shook his head and Ellen frowned. "Dean Winchester. You still haven't told her." She punched his arm again. This time she used more force.

He held up his hands in defense." Hey stop hitting me!" He groaned in pain. His face softened and spoke softer." I made the deal before I met her. Besides I got three months left. I don't even think she loves me."

Ellen rolled her eyes at his oblivion. She heard Lexie asking about his life, his hobbies and what he wanted to before hunting chose him. From her experience she knew for a fact that Lexie cared deeply for Dean. She could list them off in her head but decide Dean should hear them.

"Listen up, Dean. That girl has been asking all about you, looking at your baby pictures and even wondering what you wanted to be before you became a hunter. I can tell you might be falling for her and you're worried. So you keep pushing it all down until you can't hold it back anymore."

Dean knew she was right. He was afraid to let his guard down. He didn't want to get too attached before he goes to hell. He really cared about her and he didn't want anything to happen to his Alex.

Even the thought of her name brought a smile to his face. Hunting can be very lonely and he fear one day he'll get the one he cares the most about hurt.

—-xx—

By morning, Lexie spiraled into a list of cases. Her eyes scroll across the web page with percussion. Dean came with a plate of eggs that Ellen made for her as she worked. She picked up the fork, scraping then into a rounded pile before spooning the eggs into her mouth.

"I found a case!" She exhaled loudly, causing everyone to run into the room. She ran her fingers through her thick curls and sighed. "It says a mother reported her daughter missing after a Severe cattle death impact. Also locals sighted storms."

Dean looked over at his brother. "Demonic?" Sam nodded and everyone else in the room agreed.

Bobby steps forward. "Let's exorcise this bastard!"

Jo agreed to teach the newbie everything she knows. Lexie found it entertaining and almost exhilarating at the same time. Dean and Sam looked behind the warehouse with sharp eyes. Lexie cocked the small handgun and held close to her chest. Her eyes peered for any sulfur just like what Demons leave behind. Ellen and Bobby staked out the back entrance and Jo smirked.

She sniffed the air, noticing the sudden rotten egg smell in the air around them. She saw Dean's hardened. The gun in her hand shifted only just slightly and she raised it toward the target. Dean made sure the coast was clear before signaling her over. She carefully kept behind on her tiptoes.

"Alex?"

She raised her head to look up. " Yes?"

Before anything could happen the light bulbs around the light fixtures blew up and glass fell. The smoke made her cough. She couldn't see properly as she tried her best to travel through the smoke cloud and covered her eyes with her hands. From behind her she could still hear Dean's voice and felt Sam's hand on her shoulder, guiding her out of the smoke.

"Well if this isn't splendid." She heard a vaguely familiar voice channel through her eardrums.

She blinked rapidly to clear her eyes from the gray smoke and coughed again. She caught a glance of the woman in front of her and all the rage began boiled up in her body. She thought that bitch had died. Dean froze with internally fear. He felt paralyzed throughout his body. He heard the worries in their voices as he slowly backed into a corner. Nobody knew what happened to him and now they were about to find out.

Sam felt as if he was about to commit murder as soon as he laid eyes on her. "Bela." His mouth was clenched tightly as he stepped closer. "What the hell are you doing and how are you alive?"

"I'm a demon of course. Also…." She paused, clicking her tongue before slowly approaching the elder Winchester." Heya Dean, it's been a while."

Bela grinned heavenly at his terror on his face. Lexie's fists balled into fist as anger bubbled in her abdomen. She really wanted to murder that British psycho skank again. "Leave him alone." She ordered, flashing her dark pupils and lunged forward.

Bella shook her head with a smirk." Oh, no, I don't think so. You're playing by my rules and let's just say you won't be seeing much of your special Dean soon." She looked back over at Dean. "Right Dean?"

Lexie shot him a glance." What is she talking about?" He didn't answer. Instead he stood in fear.

"What are you doing here, Talbot?!" Sam snarled, holding the gun toward her.

She cleared her throat with a mock."Chaos is my forte, Winchesters." Her thick Britain accent started to go flat and then they could hear her true fate.

Lexie growled with a furious look marking her face. "Again answer my question! What are you talking about?!" She demanded angrily.

A sick grin appeared over her lips and so effortlessly she opened her mouth. "Oh, De didn't tell you. He made a deal and his time is ticking."

Lexie looked at him in shock as the anger was replaced with hurt and broken trust. She told him about the Serpents and he never told her about the deal he made. "Al—" She cut him off before he could even speak.

"Don't." She said with anger seeping through his body and into his bloodstreams.

Bela grabbed his gun and chuckled wickedly. "As much as I love the despite I'm gonna hurry this brutal excuse up and get right to the point."

Footsteps approaching caused Dean to stiffen and when the man came into his view. His heart dropped into his stomach. That bitch. There stood Victor Hendrickson with a friendly smile filled with pure happiness. They've been running from him for months and now he was there in front of them.

"Ah the boys, I've been dying to ruin." Hendrickson said with a cocky smile. He then turned to face Bela." Thank you for your excellent catch." Bela smirked, roaming her eyes up-down Dean's body, causing him to squirm.

"My pleasure, Detective Hendrickson." And off she went toward her car and sped off with a evil laugh.

That psycho sure succeeded this time. But she wasn't going to win the war. Lexie will be the winner. Like it's been said you never want to mess with Trouble or you'll get the consequences.

Lexie watched in horror as Ellen held her back as she screamed when that smug bitch handcuffed her boyfriend and Sam. Dean sent her a look that said" don't worry, baby girl. This isn't the first run in." She calmed down only to sob into Ellen's arms.

Ellen's heart broke for the girl in her arms and she only wished that she could take away her pain. Instead all she could do was soothe her and say one thing." Don't worry, Lexie. We've got a plan."


	26. Root With Lies

**Chapter 25: Root With Lies**

After being taken Dean and Sam were held in jail cells and kept separate from one another. Hendrickson feared that if they were let together they would devise a escape plan. Dean fought from glaring at the man in a suit. He had to fix things with Lexie and Bela had set them up with a fake case. It wasn't Lexie's fault. She couldn't have known that it was a set up. Dean wished he could fix things with her. She now knows about his deal and he saw the anger, hurt and rage in her eyes as she looked at him. This what he wanted to avoid as much as humanly possible. He never wanted this and now he hoped she was safe in Bobby's and Ellen's care.

The cell door opened, causing both brothers to quickly stand up and look through the iron bars. Victor greeted them with a tight look on his face. He looked focused, driven and that made Dean irritated. He was stuck behind bars when the world was in real danger and this prick thinks that they're finally safe. Well he knew there was more chaos.

Ruby told them Lilith's plan and the demon sightings were hers. To his surprise, Victor asked them for help. He explained to them that he was possessed and Sam performed an exorcism.

—-xx—

Her eyes stared blankly as they spoke. Her head was spinning. Dean. Demon deal. Equals Dean selling his soul and going to hell. Dean was going to hell and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She's angry at him for not telling her. He had all this time and hadn't said a thing to her. Ellen exclaimed to her that he had three months left and since this month was almost over. It made her time with him more crucial.

"He lied!" Lexie proclaimed, throwing the lore book across the room and avoided the concerned expressions marking their faces.

After hours of research. There was still no plan and as time ticked by— she became more anxious. Bobby explained that Demons could break the deal. But that was only the one who expelled the deal in the first place. Sam had killed that crossroad demon months ago. Curse of the Winchester, she thought angrily to herself.

—xx—

"No!" Dean barked." I'm not using a virgin!" He couldn't believe that idea. Sam seemed to be okay with sacrifice. He wasn't on board with killing an innocent person to stop Lilith and her demons from getting into the prison.

Salt lines could only hold so long and he knew that. He salted all the entrances and the cracks under the doors. Also by the windows.

"We'll all die, Dean! If she gets here, She'll end us all." Ruby exclaimed with a hard bitch face.

"What are we going to do then?" Agent Hendrickson interrupted.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Fine have it your way but don't come back crying when it fails."

After they developed a plan and worked out the kinks to make sure it worked. Dean broke out of the prison, made to his Baby and Sam followed. When he laid eyes on Lexie. He immediately ran over to her only to be stopped by her hand. Lexie shook her head at him with teary eyes.

"Lex—"

She held her hands up. "No. No, Dean. You lied to me. And you never told me about your deal." She hissed with angry tears flowing down her cheeks.

Dean slowly tried to reach for her hand, she pulled it away and glared. His heart felt like he burned when she ripped her hand away from him.

"Alex, please don't leave." Lexie avoid his eyes at all costs. "Alex, please, please listen to me." He begged her as his eyes started to burn.

She couldn't look at him. Her eyes looked toward the ground and avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said before turning away. "Le—" She cut him off.

"We're done." She said weakly before taking her bags out of the back seat and walked toward the cab. "I'm sorry." She finally said as the door shut.

Dean watched as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. The cab drove away and took her with it. He couldn't believe the woman he loves was gone. He paused for a second. "I love her." He said out loud with wide eyes. Sam watched as his brother crumbled at the realization. He knew that his brother loved Lexie but Dean just figured it out.

Lexie looked behind her, tears overflowed her eyes as she watched them get blurry. She cousins believe Dean had lied to her. She told him everything and he didn't have the decency to tell her about going to hell. Hell!

It took hours before she finally made it back to Riverdale. Her brother opened the door and she collapsed into his arms. He didn't question her. All he did was comfort her as she cried. Dean was going to hell. She only had a few months with him before he was gone and she couldn't handle the thought. That night she cried herself to sleep wishing Dean was holding her.

She looked at her walls and bursted into tears. "I love him." She gasped out as the thought finally hits her. "I'm in love with him and he's going to Hell." More tears broke from her eyes and she cried until she had no tears left.


	27. Denialized

**Chapter 26: Denialized**

Lexie rubbed at her puffy eyes as she walked through that trailer to the kitchen. It had been a couple days since she broke up with Dean and it's been hell without him. Her brother kept asking if she was okay and she nodded saying she was fine. She wasn't fine. She was far from it.

Her phone kept buzzing on the table. "Are you going answer him?" A voice broke her thoughts. She looked away from the fridge and over at FP.

She just simply just shrugged her shoulders. "Nope." She sipped at her coffee. "He didn't tell me that he made a deal with a demon and now he's going to hell!" Her brother just shrugged, slightly rolling his eyes.

Last week she left Riverdale and now she's back. Alice kept asking if she was okay. What was she supposed to say? No, Alice, my boyfriend or ex- boyfriend Dean is going to hell! She couldn't. Nobody would believe her. She went to class and Dr. Myles also wouldn't get off her case. He pulled out of the lesson and asked if she was okay.

She bit her lips and lied." Yeah just tired." He gave her a Skeptical look before backing off.

He had his hands on his hips." Why don't you take a break, Ms. Jones." She nodded before grabbing her bag and left the classroom.

She went straight to the Wyrm. Her hands shook as she downed the glass. Hogeye began to turn her down and was about to call her brother. She glared at the older man when he took the shot glass out of her hands. "Fuck off, Hogeye!" She sneered angrily.

Hogeye continued listening to her arguing with him. At this point he wonders if Dean would be a good option. FP had told him that she broke up with for a reason. But from what he has seen was that she needs him. Although she refuses to admit it. She does need him.

"Trouble, I'll call him."

Alexandra hardened her eyes." You won't! He's dead to me! He lied to me and I never want to see him again!" She knows it's a lie.

Everything she said was a lie. She loves him but she won't allow herself to condemn to that. Her phone kept buzzing yet again. This time she listened to voicemail.

 _"Alex—-sorry Lexie. Uh… I just wanted to let you know that Lilith attacked the prison last night. I know you never want to speak to me again. I guess… that's fine. I just want to say that… I never meant for you to find out that way. I made that deal to save Sam a year ago. I got three and half months. Probably less than that by time you hear again._

 _Alex…. please just shoot me a text. I need to know if you're alright, okay? Or contact Sam instead. He'll have FP call us. I guess this is a goodbye. If you do want to talk, you know my number. Goodbye Alex."_

She listened to his message over and over again until she got home. The words felt like a slice to her heart. He guilted her with 'I only have a few months' rerun.

A few weeks later, her laptop dinged. She moved across the room and checked the work laptop. Alice came into the room carrying three medium sized boxes. She looked over to see Lexie staring at the screen. She decided to take what was going on. "Whoa…"

Lexie quickly snapped the laptop shut. "Hey!" Alice giggles. "I never thought Trouble would watch porn." Lexie's cheeks blushed and her face falls with shame.

"I-i was not watching porn!" She exclaimed, clearly offended. Alice gave her a look. "Fine! I was but it was for a friend."

Alice wrinkled her brow." A "friend" I see."

"It was for a friend! No quotations!"

Alice shook her head and started laughing. "Okay, okay! A friend!"

Lexie flicked some cherries at Alice and laughed when it nearly hit her in the ass crack. Alice turned around quickly, facing Lexie with a shocked expression. "Oops." She said innocently.

Another week passed. The calls stopped coming from Dean. FP stopped asking if she'd call him back. Knowing Lexie; she would stay in denial as long as humanly possible. Fred invited her over.

"Freddie…" She whispered. Her voice was strained from the lack of oxygen. "Lexie, you miss Dean. Just admit already." She looked at him shocked eyes.

"He's dying, Freddie…"

Fred rolled his eyes." So…"

Lexie hopped off his desk and onto the ground with two feet. "So, that means he'll die, Fred."

Fred looked her in the eyes and placed his hands on her shoulder before he gave a gentle squeeze. "Lex, if I was able to spend more time with my dad. I would've. Even if it was only a few months."

She knew he was right. But she also was stubborn." I know but that doesn't mean a thing. He lied to me, Fred. He never told me he was dying. H-how could he not say anything? He had plenty of chances!"

Fred wrapped his arms around her and let her cry." I don't know, Lex. Maybe he was afraid…"

"And I'm not afraid!" She exclaimed loudly. "I'm always watching my back! Even before I knew about the Supernatural life! I always had to watch my back. From my father, Southside and now this!"

She stayed in his comforting arms until she was ready. She ate dinner at the trailer for the first time in four days. Jughead kept an eye on her. He read up on Demon deals over the last few weeks and the outcome wasn't good.

A month passed by. Dean still hadn't said a word. Lexie focused on school, work and family. She passed her CPR test and was now CPR certified. Her brother served her coffee that morning like no other day. Alice held a celebration for lunch.

"I'm here—-" Alice stopped speaking when she laid eyes on the man in front of her. She hadn't seen him for ages. She was stunned by who she'd seen.

"Alice..." He breathed, in shock.

She couldn't believe it. It had been years. What was he doing in Riverdale? How did he find her?

"Dean…"

Dean had come to see Lexie. He hadn't heard from her in almost two months. He only had two months left until he went to hell. He hadn't expected to see Alice Winchester.

The two stared at each other motionless. "Al, have you seen—" The voice stopped and a gasp. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

Dean blinked shortly before opening his mouth. "Alex.., oh god, you have no idea how worried I've been.."

Alice's eyes widened." Wait…. Lexie this is your Dean…" She gasped with shocked filled eyes.

Lexie rolled her eyes and huffed. "Was." She corrected." Before he lied to me!"

Dean's stomach rolled. Guilt sunk in deep. He shouldn't have lied. He should've came clean about everything. "Alex… I'm so sorry. If I told you. Maybe you wouldn't have been so hurt."

Alice glanced at Dean." What is she talking about?" Dean sighed." I made a deal." Her eyes bugged out and her heart rate sped up.

"A-a demon deal?" She stuttered in disbelief.

Lexie looked strangely at Dean and Alice. Since when did Alice know about demon deals? She just fount about them a month ago.

"Yes." He nodded.

Lexie stepped forward. "What's going on here?"

Alice gulped nervously before eyeing Dean and then looked over at Lexie. Lexie had noticed the exchange. Did they date? Ew! Great, she loves her best friends ex!

"Lex, this my younger brother, Dean Winchester."

Xxxx

We're you expecting that? Probably not. I'll get into the backstory more. Don't worry.


	28. “You’re My Alex!”

**_Chapter 27: "You're My Alex!"_**

Her eyes hung wide as she surveyed the room. There's no way. Alice is a Smith. Dean he can't be her brother. Alice isn't a Winchester. She can't be. She'd known Alice for years. Dean never mentioned having a sister. She knew about Sam. Of course she knew Sam. Dean didn't have a sister. She kept repeating the words in her head. "Lex, this my younger brother, Dean Winchester"

Alice explained as careful as possible. John had been her father before she left them behind. Dean remembered that painful memory. The day his older sister decide to leave their family. It was after a hunt went bad. "I left after a ghoul almost killed me. I met your brother shortly after and then told my father I was sorry." Lexie felt breathless from the confession.

"So, you're saying that…. Dean. He's your brother and you're actually a Winchester. Also that my brother has a son out there." Alice nodded and Dean's mouth fell open.

"I'm an uncle and you didn't think about call me!" He gritted out angrily.

Alice felt her eyes getting watery as she refused to meet her brother's eyes. "Yes and where was my call when dad died?!"

Dean slowly blinked back in shock. Their dad has been gone for little over two and half years. Alice was almost in tears. Dean could see that. He dropped what he had been doing and embraced her. He had missed his older sister. Alice has taught him many things. She always had been a brilliant hunter. He had to tell Sam.

He broke the hug and went outside. Sam watched his brother's eyes and couldn't believe his eyes either. Alice Susanna Winchester had returned. How did they not know that was her? When he went to Stanford. He sent her letters that she never wrote back.

"Sammy—"

Sam held his hand up. "Don't. I wrote letters and you couldn't even write back once. You made us believe you never wanted us. We dealt with dad all on our own. You left us!"

Lexie couldn't believe Alice had done that. This wasn't the Alice she knows. Her Alice wouldn't leave family behind. She told her brother and he was in complete shock. Betty came over after having a fight with her mom.

"I can't believe she never told me!" Betty exclaimed angrily, pacing around the Jones trailer.

Jughead rubbed her back as she ranted. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact Mrs. Smith was related to the Winchesters.

—-xxx—

"What do you want?" Lexie grumbled as she hopped off her bike.

Of course Dean cornered her after she got off her bike. She tried to get away but his hand held her back. "Just give me one minute." She sighed as she waited for a reasonable excuse.

"Go on." She encourage, slightly annoyed. Dean stepped closer, avoiding any personal space. She listened to him as he told her. His reason generally broke her heart. "Wow.. that's how he died…" he nodded his head as tears slowly spill from her eyes.

Dean cleared his throat." I was suicidal without him. I've lost so much— I just couldn't lose him too. And now Sam is trying everything in book to save me from Hell. I already know the outcome. Ruby told me there's no cure. Hellhounds will be the end, Alex."

The tone in his voice echoed in her. She could hear his pain. "You don't want to die, am I right?"

He sucked the air through his teeth and gave a shaky nod with his head. "No, Alex. I want to live. I want to be with you. But—" She cut him off.

"You can't. I've done research, D. I know that it ends next month. We only got a month left."

It's been a hell for her. She wanted him and tell him she loves him. But she's scared. He'll die soon and she doesn't think she'll be able to held it.

The next day, Dean agreed to have Sam talk to Alice. When they arrived, Alice opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and red. She welcomed them in and Dean sits on the sofa.

"How long?" That question stirs him away from his thoughts.

Alice trembled as she opens her mouth. She didn't have the right to ask. She abandoned them. She only wished Dad was alive. Dean told her about how he died. That demon who took her mother when she was ten years old.

Her and FP were the same age. Her father never hurt her or her brothers. She left when she was fifteen. She always regretted leaving them behind. She tried to make it on her own but failed. She got mixed into the wrong crowd. She met the love of her life. If her brothers were to know what Hal did, he would be dead.

"A month left. I originally got one year." His tone was rawed with pain.

Sam cleared his throat harshly. "Hal Cooper, huh?" Alice froze at the name. "Lexie told us you almost died." Her eyes broke as she swallowed.

"H-he strangled me. He was the Black hood."

Dean didn't usually do chick-flick moments. This time he wrapped his arms around his fragile sister. He had heard about the serial killings. If he would've known, she would be his main priority.

She went to kitchen and came back with a pie. "Pie?" His eyes widened. "I would never turn down pie!" He exclaimed.

Classic Dean Winchester, she thought to herself. Ever since he was young. He developed a need for pie. His favorite is pecan pie. He devoured his pie. Alice smiled at with her eyes rolled. He looked like FP's boy. Jughead can eat and eat. Betty told her all about Jughead and his eating habits. He was smart like Sam too. She was impressed to learn that her baby brother had a law career.

She couldn't believe he gave it up. The demon was dead now. She expected her brothers to have normal lives. "So you've been in Riverdale and I didn't notice or the fact you're sleeping with FP's baby sister."

Dean's cheeks burned red. "I-I— it's not like that, Alice. She's— okay I'm in love her, alright? Happy?" Alice smirked.

"Very."Sam even laughed a little before Dean gave him a stern look. "My baby brother's in love!"

She squeezed him into a hug. He started coughing and she released. "So you and FP?" He grinned as her cheeks turned pink.

"What? No,no. He's just—"

Sam grinned along with his brother." We've seen you with him, Al. He makes you happy and frankly I don't think Dean would mind."

Dean nodded." I wouldn't. As long as I don't have to kick his ass." Alice bursted into giggles. Dean gave her look." What's so funny? I totally could kick his ass!"

Sam fell to floor laughing his lungs off. He couldn't breathe. He had seen FP Jones and he's not guy you should mess with. He also knew his brother was dead serious about this.

"Dean, listen, he's in a gang and—"

"And what?!"

Alice decided to settle the match before it got out of hand. "He's been to prison."

"So have I!"

Alice's eyes went wide." You have what?!" Dean and Sam froze. She looked like she was about to throw something. "So, you're telling me both of my brothers have done time?! Oh lord."

"Well I hunt for a living." Dean retorted, ignoring his sister's statement.

Sam chuckled." Dean, hunting sucks and I'm with Alice here."

Dean grumbled before shoving his face with more pie crumbs. He had missed this. The normalcy he had been lacking for so long. The rest of the time he spent with Alice and Sam.

—-xx—-

The room was scattered with torn pages from what looked like an old journal. Her eyes burned from exhaustion. She had spent all day burying her head into books looking for answers. She hadn't give up on him. She was going to make sure he'd stay in her life. She wasn't going to let him die on her.

"Son Of A Bitch!" She growled, throwing the book against her wall.

She had been researching for days now. The days were getting closer. Her hope started running out a week ago. Dean's nightmares had started. He told her about them, the vivid detail embodied into his head.

Her thoughts were quickly cut off by a scream in agony. She dashed out of her room and into Dean's. She found him thrashing violently. She felt helpless as she tried her best to snap him out of it.

"D, it's just a nightmare." He kept screaming and she fought back the tears. She reached for his shoulder and gently shook him. "Dean, it's me. It's Alex. Please wake up."

After many failed attempts, He awoke with a jolt, breathing hard and sweat forming at his temple. He blinked his eyes rapidly to calm himself. Lexie sat by him, rubbing his back and kissing his head.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. It's just a nightmare, D. You're safe. Nothing's gonna hurt you, baby." He heard her calming voice.

He breathed out, still hyperventilating as he looked in her eyes. Her brown eyes boring into his. He could see fallen tears streaks down her cheeks. His heart throbbed at the sight. He had caused her pain. He never meant to but he did.

"The Hellhounds were ripping you apart. They wouldn't stop. Before I awoke— I saw you and then you were dead." He rambled on as tears threatened his eyes.

He didn't want to see weak but he felt so weak. Lexie gathered him in her arms, brushing her hands through his hair and kissing his head. She didn't know what to say. There was no making it better. It was hitting her. That could be her having these nightmares. She still hasn't found a solution yet. She's not giving up. No matter how painfully excruciating it is. She won't give up.

Later FP decides to check up on the poor guy. He had heard from Alice and Lexie. He knew what it was like to have war nightmares. He knocked on the door with his knuckles. He heard Dean call him in. Dean sat up when the door opened. He's stunned to see FP standing there. He hadn't expected him.

"Uh… what are you doing, FP?" He asks with suspicion creeping into his voice.

FP chuckled softly. He knew that Dean and him didn't have the best relationship. He also knows that He's Alice's brother. He's still shocked by that discovery.

"Can we talk?"

Dean nodded his head. FP sat down in the chair next to the bed. Dean watched him swallow and felt instant pressure to be strong. "What's going on, man?"

So Dean explained about his nightmares and what's going to happen to him. FP couldn't breathe for a second. Dean can't die that. It's just wrong. Instead of offering any comfort, he clears his throat.

"So you love my sister?" Dean forces a nod. "For a fact I know she loves you too. And I know it's going break her when you go…"

There was a painful silence that filled the room. A rush of pain penetrated into Dean's heart. He loves her so much. To the point he can't breathe without her. He doesn't know what to do with that feeling. It's not like anything he's ever felt before.

Alexandra Marie Jones made his world turn in all the twists, twirls and fucking spirals. She knew how to make him laugh. She also could drive him crazy. Like the way she doesn't really like zeppelin or the fact she sings to one direction while she cleans. Her constant cleaning routines.

There's always surprises with her. The way she can take charge when she sees a threat or how stubborn she can get. He also loves how aspiring she is or selfless. She's willing to be a protector.

It breaks his heart to see her be so invested on finding any cure for him. Everything trembles within him. He'd die for her in a heartbeat.

"Yes. I'm in love with her."

FP grinned happily at the confession." Then you better tell her before it's too late."

But it will be too late. No one or anything could stop the mass destruction from cascading.

—xxx—

Her heart pounded a day after his panic attack. He had told her to meet him at the Watering hole. She got off her bike and breathed out. She peered over to see him standing on the sidewalk and behind was a mural with graffiti.

"You're My Alex and I'm in love you. I know our time is limited and it sucks like a bitch!" She giggled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Dean, "I'm in love with you" isn't some game! It's cruel to even joke about!" She snapped.

His eyes grew wide at her accusation. "I'm not playing, Alex! I'm in love with you! Completely and embarrassingly in love with you Alexandra Marie Jones. I don't care about your southside past or the past you dance to One Direction. See I said it without gagging!"

Lexie stared at him in shock as tears spilled from her eyes and onto her rosy cheeks. The wind picked up and sent a gust of cold air down her back and against her cheek. She held back a giggle as he spoke about One Direction. She knew that he want to gag.

She walked over to him slowly, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "You're in love with me?"

He nodded." Yes and here I am being a total chick flick moment." He laughed at himself.

"I'm in love with you too, D." She said as a happy smile crept onto her face.

Dean smiled as he latched into her lips, deepening the kiss between the two of them. He had been waiting to tell her that for weeks. Her hands fell to his neck and she wrapped her body around his waist.

 ** _Weeks ago_**

 ** _He spent hours drowning in liquor after his voicemails kept getting ignored. One night he decided enough was enough. Him and Sam took a break from hunting and traveled back to Riverdale._**

 ** _"Dean! Man up and tell her you love her!"_**

 ** _He listened to Jo for once and left town. He was going to tell her and if that was the last thing he'd ever do…. so be it._**


	29. Hostage In A Demon's Game

**Chapter 28: Hostage In A Demon's Game**

Happily ever after they say. Who knows what striking next. Lexie knew the day would come. She was furious when she found out about Dean's deal. They've been together for three months and now she will lose him. He sold his soul and never told her. The day she had a run in with him was a ticking time bomb. She met Ruby; who she learnt was a demon. Bela that witch told her about Dean's demon deal and now Dean has a week left.

Dean hated that his time with Lexie was coming to an end. He introduced her to Bobby Singer, Ellen and Jo Harvelle. Lexie seemed to get along well with Jo and that surprised him. He hadn't expected them to get along with each other. Sam kept calling about ways to stop the deal but Ruby already told him that there was no way to stop him from going to hell. No rest for the wicked he guessed.

A week goes by and Dean started seeing hell-hounds. They followed Ruby to Lilith's hideaway. On the way their Dean gets pulled over and killed a demon. Bobby and Sam looked over at Lexie who seemed unsure about what just happened. She's only been hunting with the brothers for three and a half months.

Thirty hours came to a heart-stopping end.

Lexie watched as she couldn't stop the hell-hounds from sneaking through the door. The salt lines weren't holding. She screamed as the love of her life was being ripped apart.

"No,no you get away from him, you crazy skank!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, squirming vigorously against the force. She couldn't move.

She took one look at Sam, tears pouring over her waterline, drenching her face and eyes squinted tightly as the sharp shrills paralyzed in her ears. All she could do was watch the horrifying scene in front of happen. She tried again to move, shrugging against the wall as she choked.

"Dean!" She heard Sam's panicked voice break through. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, causing her breathing to become more rigid.

"Dean!" Lexie saw his skin get slashed into, lingering off his tattered body. His shirt torn to shreds as the hell-hounds savagely consumed him into a blood circus.

Unable to look away, She screamed, cried, and writhed against the wall. She couldn't get the imagines out of her head. Her stomach burned as the stomach acid started rumbling viciously in her esophagus.

Her world went dark once the scream stopped, then a loud shriek echoed in the room, she looked over to see Sam destroying Lilith.

Unfortunately, The demon opened her mouth spewing herself out of Ruby's body, exiting through the vent and disappeared into the darkness of Dean's death sight.

As soon as she was released from the wall, she fell onto her palms, quickly rushing to tend to her crucially injured boyfriend. But it was no use; he was gone. His emerald orbs stared blankly at the ceiling, blood coating his entire body.

She didn't care if his blood ruined her clothes. He was dead... he's dead. Dean would never be her's again. He's gone forever. She would never hear his voice again, or laugh when he was the happiest. His touch still lingered from when he kissed her before exiting the car. The last word he said to her blared endlessly in her eardrums over and over again.

She burned in face into his tattered chest, sobbing hard, snot exploded down her cheeks," D, come back! I'm not ready!" Bobby and Sam looked helplessly at the girl in front of them.

It took both of them to have her let him go, she held onto tightly, refusing to release him. Sam reaches for her arm, she swatted harshly at him.

"Get away from me!" She seethed, tightening her grip around his lifeless form.

Sam's expression stayed broken, he didn't know what to say or do. She just lost the love of her. Although, he just lost his brother. He had nobody left, his dad, mom and now Dean were dead; besides Bobby.

"Al—" He was cut off by a hard slap to his face," Don't call me "Alex" only Dean can call me that and he's dead!" She hissed as tears stung at her eyes.

She watched as the hurt etched into his face, ignoring his pain, stormed passed him and slammed the door behind her. Her heart pounded as a white sheet was placed over Dean's figure. She knew it was him. She didn't have to see.

Lexie's head pressed into the window, tears didn't shed as Bobby and Sam gathered wood for the hunter send off. Which Lexie didn't like. She wanted to be the one to say goodbye. It wasn't the time yet. She barely had him.

And now she'll never know. Dean Winchester is dead and will never be back. He's in hell and forever gone.

—-xxx—

Wood burned into her nostrils. She watched as Sam drove away in Dean's Impala— or was Dean's. She still smelled the wood burning. She wrapped his red plaid flannel around her waist, tugging it tightly and exhaled as air escaped her cologne still wafted into her nose. She grabbed a book. And other summoning stuff. This crossroad Demon will pay.

It only had been three days since Dean went to hell, Sam drove off, Bobby and Lexie tried calling to see if he was okay. Each time they went to his voicemail. She felt like she was slowly starting to lose herself. The other night, She awoken to the covers falling off the bed. Her makeup half-dried onto her face and stained to her pillowcase. She cried for him and never got an answer, she whispered softly,"I love you", she got nothing but the silent echo of her words.

 **Two days earlier, She scrapped at the dirt road, waiting with bruises, bloodshot eyes. Dean just passed, Lexie couldn't handle it. She needed him so badly, she couldn't breathe without him.**

" **Hello," The voice brought her out of her thoughts, Lexie sighed before approaching the circle. The demon cackled, "Lexie Jones, I've heard a lot about you."**

 **Alexandra rolled her eyes at the demon's sarcasm, grabbing the demon knife out of her pocket and sliding it between her fingers, " Enough games, I'm here for one purpose and one only."**

" **And that is?" Lexie's patience was starting to seep out quickly, " Ah… Dean isn't?"**

 **The demon broke into a cruel mockery, Lexie grabbed tightly onto the hilt to the blade. She wouldn't let this demon control her. She changed her stance, licked at her lips nervously,** **"Step closer, and you'll see what Trouble does to you."** **Her voice hardened as the blade shook in her hands.**

 **She wasn't playing any games. This was a gamble she was willing to take to bring Dean back. She also knew that He wouldn't want her to do this. But She felt as if she had unfinished business to obtain to.**

" **Dean can't be saved, darling," The demon mocked before disappearing, leaving her to scream in the empty woods alone.**

" **You bitch!" She screamed at nothing, her eyes bled from the tears falling," Get back here! I'll sell my soul!" Again no answer caused the blade to fall from her loose grip and onto the icy dirt. She sank to the ground, sobbing her heart out.**

Not even a demon wanted her soul. She pulled the parking brake, slowly opened the door before meeting the worrisome eyes from her family. She walked up to the porch, regret pouring into stomach. When the door opened, The happy looks slowly disintegrated into nothing but heartbreak, " Where's Dean?"


	30. Cruel Intentions

**Chapter 29:Cruel Intentions**

"Where's Dean?" echoed through her eardrums.

A wave of shock brushed through her as she collapsed into her brother's arms. Losing him was untimely, breaking a crack into the cement. She choked on her sobs as FP caught her in his arms. It hit him in one shock wave and he immediately rubbed her back with his hands. He knew his sister had been barely holding on before she met him, and now he's gone. He doesn't know if she'll ever be the same again.

Alice shattered when Lexie shook her head, tears spilling down her soft cheeks. Her brother was dead and her other younger brother just took off without saying goodbye.

Lexie cleared her throat, barely about to see," I-I'm going to lie down…" Her brother and Alice nodded their heads with sympathy.

Slowly, Agony penetrated her heart as soon as she plopped onto the mattress. She stared at the ceiling fan as it went around, around and around. Tears flowed down her cheeks, nicely tanned from the sun. The world spun from under her, awakening all the sleeping monsters from her truest nightmares.

A few days later, Lexie exited the bathroom, turned down the hallway and into her bedroom. She felt empty, unsure of herself and again her calls to Sam went to his voicemail.

 _This is Sam Winchester's voicemail. Leave a message after the— beep._

She groaned throwing the phone against the wall, and left an agitated growl when she realized it had shattered. She had broken the screen.

Tomorrow she will get her phone screen fixed, she thought before letting her head fall into the pillow.

"Lex… it's time for dinner…" Her brother's voice floats through the hollow wooden door.

She sat up in defeat, sighing before responding," I'll be right there…" Her voice wavered as she slowly slipped out of the bed sheets.

She took her time looking at her walls before discarding her thoughts and headed toward the kitchen. She sat beside JB, focusing on her meal before looking up at her brother's concerned look.

Dinner became short and quiet. Before she knew it. She was back in the bathroom digging in the drawer for something. She sat on the tile, holding the blade as she peered down at it. The tiny blade slowly pressed into her skin, leaving small river lines down her mid-thigh.

Lexie knows self-harm isn't the answer but she seems to fall for the lies her brain keeps telling her. Although her heart tells her another. Dean wouldn't want this. She tells herself to shut up and brings the blade down again.

This time she drags it deeper along and she let a tear slide down her cheek. She feels no pain. She laid her head against the wall, looking at the light slowly going dim.

She hears the water as she runs her bleeding thigh under the bathtub water. The water turns red as she reaches to pull the drain plug and watches it swirl around and around. Next she grabs a bandaged roll, wraps her thigh securely so it doesn't bleed through.

She hops into bed, letting the darkness wash-over her mind and drifts into a painful bliss. She wants to sleep forever. She doesn't want to spend life without him. She wants him.

Xx—xx

The sun rises high in the sky by the next morning. She groans at herself. What was the point? Try to think positive Lex, she tried to convince herself. She wants to be told it will be okay. He will be back. But she knows it all fucking lies.

Her mind shakes as she sits in class, Jamie looks at cautiously as if she might break if she looked at wrong.

"Lexie, are you okay?" Lexie nods her head and simply says," Yeah just didn't sleep the best last night." It was a lie. She didn't ever want to wake from her sleep that night.

Jamie seems to back off and the rest of the class went by extremely slowly. After she got up, the bell rang dismissing her and she went off. Twenty minutes later, she arrived at work.

Throughout her day at work, Alice kept pressing her about Dean. She told her to stop and Alice kept pestering. "I said SHUT UP, ALICE!" She finally snapped, causing her to fall shut.

For a moment she felt bad for snapping but then it passed and she continued to work on the papers. She tried to keep herself busy. That night she skipped dinner and spent an hour in the bathroom.

A week passed since Dean's passing and Lexie spent most of her day off cutting lines into her legs and small ones on her upper arms. Fred came by earlier that day asking if she would like to come out for some drinks.

She turned down his offer. FP wasn't blind he knew his sister was slowly slipping into depression. He is worried about her. He didn't want to go to his job interview for the Sheriff position.

After Hermione gave him the job to kill her husband. He decided that he didn't want to spend the rest of his days serving coffee and cleaning out the John. He wanted a stable life. One with a stable job that puts food on the table and really good money in his pockets. He never wanted his kids or sister to be stuck with this life.

Sadly his wife came back in record time. He had to break off his affair with Alice and start acting like a real man. He had his kids to support.

—xxx—

Her mind couldn't stop replaying that night no matter how much she wished it wouldn't. It officially been a month since — Dean died. Her stomach ached at the lack of touch. She missed him so much. His laugh kept torturing her in every way humanly possible. All she wanted was to hear it again.

She went into the drawer again, pulling out that blade she had been using ever since she got back from trying— failing to sell her soul for Dean. To bring him back— she failed to do that.

She sent her brother to get Coffee, Jughead was at Archie's for a study party and Alice is well at the farm. She didn't want them to see this. She tried everything to bring him back. There was no remedy to heal her pain.

Her soul disappeared when he died.

 _I'm sorry,_ she whispered as she used her shaky hand to grip the small box-cutter blade that was resting against her slim wrists. She let the tears flow down her cheeks as she slowly slid the sharp edge down the middle of her right wrist. She blinked at the agony as the red blood dripped down her bleeding wrist. She then ran the blade down her left wrist and let the blood just run.

She sat in the bathroom watching the water as she sunk her slitted-wrists into the clear tub. She had thought about this for weeks. There were many ways to do this. She could've used a noose— hanging herself. But the ceiling was too low.

Her heart pounded as her eyes began to weaken. Her body was fighting the riot she caused. She didn't even try to take a breath. She knew she was disappearing within minutes. She thought about seeing him again. She would in hell with him. Why?

Suicide is a sin. Why is that? She honestly didn't know nor was she that religious person anyways. All she knew was that she would reuniting with Dean.

Goodbye, Brother - was written in red blood on the shower tiled wall as her eyes started fluttering shut. She wouldn't be in pain anymore. She would be with her love. _Here I come baby..._ and then the world turned dark instantly after her eyes shut.

Xxxx—xxxx

FP pulled up to the house, parking the truck with s pit in his stomach. Something wasn't right. He thought back to look on little sister's face. All there was a blank stare and almost like she was dead. He quickly gripped the coffee cups in his hands as his head pounded. Something wasn't right, he thought to himself again as the pit grew bigger in his stomach.

"Lexie! I got your coffee!" He announced as he walked through the front door.

When he looked around the house was neat— almost like it was a brand new house. His legs became to feel heavy and drawn to something.

Recently they had moved into the house after Gladys secretly bought it for him and their kids. Gladys was at work and there were days he wondered what she was up to. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He only loved one person — woman — named Alice Smith. He's been in-love with her for as long as he'd known her.

"Lexie... your coffee is gonna get cold!" He said again as he looked through the house.

He goes unanswered again. Fear starts kicking in and he shouts for her. His stomach had a gripping pain as he approached the bathroom door. He knocks gently at the door hoping to get a response.

"Lexie? Are you in there?" He feels like he's having a bad dream as he gets silence. He starts banging his knuckles against the wood hard. "Alexandra, open this door! You're starting to worry me!" He barked, fear penetrating into his voice.

His patience had gone a long time ago as he kicked and kicked at the wooden pane door. He didn't bother trying to pick at the lock. It would take too much time. He didn't like the feeling as the final layer of the door came crashing down. He raced inside, dropping the coffee cups onto the floor.

"LEXIE!" He screamed in horror, tears welling up quickly in his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the bathroom tub. He dashed to pull her out of the freezing cold water. Red stained his shirt but he didn't care. He kept muttering," No,no, no, no!" Underneath his breath.

This couldn't be happening. This had to be nightmare. His sister wasn't bleeding from her wrists. This is just your imagination, FP. He knew he was in denial. His son would be back from Archie's soon. Fred? He had to call him. He will know what to do.

He sat with Lexie in his lap, holding a white towel to stop the bleeding as the other hand tried to dial his friend. His vision blurred made it harder to touch the numbers into his phone. He fought back the tears as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello? FP, What's—- oh god... what's going on FP?" Fred's voice broke through.

FP tried his best to explain what happened. His voice shook violently as he rocked his sister in his arms. The thought of losing her — killed him inside.

"F-Freddie... can you come— it's bad..."

"What's bad? F, talked to me." Fred encouraged him.

He sobbed out," F-Freddie, Lexie slit her wrists— I need you. Now. Please—"

"Oh god! I will be right there, F!" He rushed out," F, Call 911 and stay put. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He did as he was told. Less than ten minutes later, Fred arrived at the bathroom. He nearly collapsed at the site. All the blood made him nervous. Lexie was like a sister he'd never had— he couldn't lose her.

As the ambulance pulls up and places Lexie's frail, almost lifeless body on the stretcher. Fred held onto FP as they carried her out of the house and into the ambulance. His friend's sobs killed him. He never heard such pain before in his life. Lexie is FP's world. FP couldn't handle calling his son. He asked Fred to call him. He didn't want to but it had to be done.

After calling Jughead to inform him about his aunt, He called Alice. He knew that FP needed someone to comfort him. He tried to get a hold of Gladys but he went straight to voicemail. Alice sobbed as he told her. She told him she will be right there. It seemed like hours before the doctor came out.

Jughead, JB and FP clinged for good news. Their hearts wouldn't be able to handle to heartbreak if it wasn't good news. Fred stayed by his side as the doctor slowly approached them with an expression that was unreadable.

"Mr. Jones?" FP's head shot up, looking directly at his little sister's doctor with an ounce of hope.

His mind spun at uncontrollable rate as the doctor's expression hadn't fluctuated. He wasn't sure what to expect. He knew the statistics were low for attempted suicides.

"Yes. I am. How is she?" His mind racing as he asked that dreaded question that he was waiting desperately for an answer; any answer.

The doctor had a sympathetic look on his face as he sat down beside FP," Mr. Jones, Alexandra is in extremely critical condition. We were able to stabilize the bleeding but she lost a lot of blood. And, since Ms. Jones has such a rare blood type; a blood transfusion may be difficult. As of right now, here chances for survival are pretty slim to nothing without a proper blood transport."

FP nearly collapsed when he heard the news. His sister might not make it. And if she did; since her blood type is rare. She would need a perfect match. She is type O blood.

"Can we get tested for a match?"

Her doctor nodded," Yes. I'll have our blood center know and we'll test your blood."

Xxx—-xxx

Alice decided that she would call her brother. It only had been a few hours since Lexie was admitted. Her heart throbbed in pain as she paced the hospital hallway. She felt as if she was drowning. Lexie was her best friend; besides Hermione and Fred.

The phone kept ringing and ringing until she heard a voice answer. She was stunned at first. She'd been trying to get a hold of him for weeks now. She needed to hear his voice.

"Hello? This is Sam Winchester—-"

"Samuel!" She gasped, trying to hold back a sob from escaping her throat.

"Alice? Why are you calling? Has another ghost showed up or—" she abruptly cut him off.

"Samuel, this is no time for games! I need you — Uh... Lexie—"

"What's wrong, Al? Is Lexie okay?" She tried to stay strong but this was unbelievably hard.

How was she supposed to tell her brother that Lexie was in the hospital due to a suicide attempt? Her mind was in a battlefield with her own thoughts. She didn't know how to break this to Sammy.

She swallows the gapping lump down her throat and exhaled," Sammy... this is going to hard to take but... Lexie's in the hospital..."

"What?! She's in what?" He gasped in shock.

"Yeah... Sammy... She tried to kill herself... Sammy? Are you still there?" Alice asked below a bare whisper.

Sam stood in the middle of the motel room with his mouth quivering from the sobs he was trying to keep from exiting his mouth. This wouldn't happened if he kept in touch. She wouldn't be in that damn hospital if he would've answered. He should've known it was something serious.

He heard Alice's concerned voice come through the phone. He could hear slight sobs as he cleared his throat. He felt as if he let her down.

"Uh..." He cleared his throat again," Yeah I'm still here. I'll be there as soon as I can, Allie."

"Alright, see you then." And then the line went dead.

He sank to floor on his knees and just broke down sobbing into his hands. His head fell into his palms as he cried or more like weeped. After several minutes he finally gained the courage to call Bobby.

"Balls!" Bobby cursed," I will inform Ellen and Jo. Hang in there, Sam." Sam broke down again after line went dead.

This is all my fault, he thought. First he lost his dad, then Dean and now Lexie. He can't lose her. He wouldn't be able to deal with it. She had to live.


	31. Coffee Stains On Tiles

**Chapter 30: Coffee Stains On Tiles**

Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip, the coffee spilled over as the numbers swirled together. Sam watches as time shifts slowly. He can't believe Lexie did this to herself. Timing seemed calculated and he wishes Dean was still here. He would know what to do. He felt as if He was alone in this mess. A knock clears out his head, turning his head slightly to the visitor. The girl appeared from behind the door with a soft sad smile crossing her lips. Her eyes were sluggish from lack of sleep and high alert as she looked seriously, critically at the heart monitor. He observed the girl's actions and tried to not let his mind wander back to those thoughts he was having earlier before he laid eyes on her.

The little girl gave a quick smile, " You must be Sam, if I am correct?" His eyes widen in shock causing her to let out a quiet chuckle, " Ah, I was correct! Aunt Lexa spoke about you and Dean all the time." Sam sat up in his chair beside Lexe's hospital bed.

"She did?" He asks softly, The little girl smirked, "Oh. Yes she did and ugh Dean and his music!" Sam chuckled at her distaste to his older brother's music taste. He wasn't a fan as much as his brother and father were. He liked the 90's as the best genre for music.

"Yeah." He agrees with a slight smirk on his features, "I personally think the 90's era is the best music… don't tell Dean though," She nodded in agreement," Pink Floyd and Nirvana are the legends!"

Sam didn't know about this girl but he found himself enjoying her company. It was the first time in months he actually felt somewhat content with himself. Ever since Dean died, he just felt out of place and now that Lexie was disappearing before his eyes. He knows that he didn't handle Dean's death in the best way but there was no changing what has already happened. He just needed sometime to himself, and now that he was back. His head was cleared out.

"Yeah... they are..." His tone mellowed out," I'm JB. Lexie's niece." JB shook his hand and gave him a sad smile.

He looks up in surprise," Yeah she said a lot about you too. And I see that you liked to tease my brother." He knew he almost slipped by saying like. His heart tightened at the thought but he shook his head from those dark thoughts.

JB sighed," Yeah... I miss that guy." She tries to stop her thoughts from getting too carried away. Dean did really keep her aunt happy and now— JB, stop it! She scolded herself. She knows he won't be able to come back. She only wished that he could.

"Me too..." He trailed off, JB notices but doesn't say anything. She knows that he was his brother and someone dying like that — is devastating.

Before anything else was said, a voice startled them both. They looked to the door and sigh," Alice, what are you doing here?" His sister tried to mask her hurt by the tone but she knew he was still hurt by her actions.

Alice smiles weakly," Uh, JB, I'm watching you. You can't run off when— never mind. Let's just go..." JB nods her head and storms through the doorway.

Her eyes float back to Sam,"I'm sorry about her. She's just hurting right now." Sam nods and let's Alice walk through the door.

—-xxx—

FP set down his phone on his work desk. He tried focusing on his cases but his mind was drowning. How was he supposed when his sister is lying in a hospital bed hooked up to wires to keep her wanted to yell, scream and cry at this very second. At times like this he wished his mother hadn't taken off. He needed his mom to tell him what to do. He kept reflecting back to that night she ran off. Although she chose to leave them. They didn't choose for her to leave. He had been so angry over these years. Why didn't she come back for them? Were they a mistake? All those thoughts kept popping up as he tried his hardest to work.

He could feel it. His bones gnawing at the thought of losing her like he lost his mom. He didn't know if his mom is alive. All he knows is he's alone. He can't deal with this alone. He just doesn't know what to do anymore. He has to keep his son, daughter safe from the lose. He got a stable job for them. He needed— no he needs this to work out. If it doesn't, he won't be able to look himself in the mirror.

"FP?" He blinked in surprise, and then anger raged through his body. "What do you want, Gladys?" He spat as he pressed the pen tip into his note pad until it bleed black.

Gladys stood in the doorway, holding a coffee cup in her hands with a small smile," Well, I heard about your sister." She tried to sympathize but she always hated Alexandra.

FP scoffed," Cut the crap, Gladys. You never liked her to begin with and frankly she didn't either."

Gladys's face turns hard and shook with surprise. "I was just trying to be kind, FP. I thought a coffee would be nice, you know?" He laughed," And what? Is this coffee filled with betrayal too... or was that just your fizzle rocks deal?" Her jaw clenched shut.

"Wow... I did what I thought was best for our family, FP!" Yeah right, he thought bitterly. "Don't scoff at me or matter factually, You aren't perfect either! You drank through our marriage, distorted our family and hurt them!"

FP clenched his jaw tightly until it hurt," Oh, Really?! You ran a drug business while our son slept in places, god knows where, you chose drugs!"

"Whose's fault was that? Huh? You're's! You drove me away, forcing me to take JB to Toledo!" She shouted back.

"For your drug business!" He shot back, slamming his palms onto the desk, causing a flinch to appear on her face.

The tension grew significantly as the curry in their faces topped its limit. When he found out was about two weeks prior about her taking over the drug trade from Hiram Lodge. That she was the buyer for Hiram's drugs. They fought for hours while Lexie took JB and Jug out to keep them from the fight. He never thought Gladys could be that devious until now.

She tried to act like she didn't cause a wedge in their marriage. But while he was getting his life together she had their son lying for her. His surprise party at the speakeasy was all lies. Him and Jug spoke about it the other day. Jughead told him that he wanted to tell him but she forced him not to by blackmail. He couldn't believe his wife resorted to extortion on her own son. She even had JB in on it. He still haven't asked why she had. Too much was going on right now. His sister could die any second and now he had to deal with Gladys's bullshit games.

"Just get out, Gladys!" He snapped with complete rage.

She stomped on her heel, "Fine. Have fun fucking Alice! I"ll go and draw up the papers for you and miss 'O' so perfect!" She spat her name with total disgust.

"At least she actually cares for me and the kids, unlike you! YOU LEFT US! YOU KNOW WHAT?!"

"WHAT, FP!"

His tendrils flared up, burning red hot as he spat these words," YOU LEFT US JUST LIKE MY MOTHER DID! YOU RAN OFF, ONLY CARING ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT JB'S SAFETY, YOU ONLY WANTED TO DO THAT TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK BETTER!" But he was far from over. She used him for years but why? He honestly didn't care anymore." SO NO I DIDN'T FUCKED UP, YOU DID!"

Gladys's glares at him with red eyes, grabs the door knob with her open hand and finally yanks it, "FUCK YOU, FORSYTHE!" She screams before slamming the door harshly behind her.

As soon as that door slams, FP smiles. He was free and hopefully Alice takes him back. He sits back down in his chair, opens the folder and examines the name on file. He had his proof, and undoes the recorder from his waistband and looks mischievously at the device in his hands. Gladys was going down. He pulls out his cell phone and dials the number," I got it. yes, she's clueless. Oh you have it? Great bring it in on Tuesday. I can't wait until then. I will finally be free." He hangs up and smiles happily to himself.

A few hours later, He found Sam snuggling up in the chair, holding onto Lexie's cold hand. He decides to slowly walk passed the sleeping man and take another chair to sit down in. He takes a delicate breath in before releasing the air from his lungs. He rubbed at his eyes trying to stay awake and not to cry. He has to stay strong. Lexie needs him to be strong.

He gently wraps his hand around Lexie's free hand, and squeezes, " Who would've thought this would be the outcome, huh?" He tried to ask casually without choking out into sobs. This was a lot harder than he was expecting. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He should be at home laughing at her ridiculously ridicule about him and Alice. He cleared his throat hastily as he squeezed her hand tighter. " I remember the time you tried to hide the fact you ate all my Oreo's I had just bought," He laughed at his failed attempt try not to weep openly. He hated being caught at his weakest moments. He felt as if he was a hostage in his own mind.

He missed his little sister already. Her eye color burned into his brain like a photograph. "Lexie, please wake up. I can't live without you! Gladys admitted her wrongs and now I need you more than anything. Don't leave me like mom did." He cried as tears streamed down his cheeks and he buried his head into her unresponsive chest.

—xx—-

A week later, the room awoke with fear. She stared at the heart monitor with hatred. Why was she still here? She was supposed to be with Dean. She blinked her brown orbitals at the blinding white light. She looked around the white room as flashlights checked at her pupils. She didn't want to be here. Where was Dean? She huffed loudly causing the nurses to turn in her direction.

"Miss, lie still. We need to check your blood pressure." The blonde nurse orders gently as she wraps a blood pressure cuff into one of her upper arms.

Lexie already hated this nurse. She didn't even want to be alive. So why should she be stuck with this nurse? Well apparently god wanted her alive. As the blonde unravels the cuff and jots down her results. She gets a quick sneak peak before the nurse takes the chart away.

 ** _Alexandra Jones_**

 _Apical pulse rate: 67_

 _Radical pulse: 82_

 _BP: 120/78_

 _Respiratory: 12 (slightly blocked by endotracheal tube; intubation tube)_

 _Diagnosis: Suicide Attempt_

Lexie scoffed at that. It should've said failure to attempt suicide properly. She didn't care. She didn't want to be alive.

"Miss..." The nurse looked down at her chart," Alexandra. I'm going to inform your family that you are awake. My name is Dr. Larevn and I'll be taking care of you until you are well enough to go home." Dr. Larevn explained, while Lexie rolled her eyes at the doctor.

The door closed behind him leaving Lexie to stare at her bandaged wrists. She couldn't move her hair out of her face because her hands were handcuffed to the bed frame. It didn't take until Dr. Larevn came back with her older brother. Lexie hated the look in his face as he looked at her. Her heart broke when she caught a tear slipping down his cheeks.

When decided to do this. She didn't think about the consequences she would receive from her family. FP looked at his sister as his eyes welled up with fresh fluid building up behind his pupils. He didn't bothering wiping away his tears when he grabbed her hand. He could see the tears quickly flooding over her eyelids.

Beside him stood Jughead, JB and Alice. Dr Larevn sighed softly, grabbing her chart and looked over to his patient's family. Over his years as a physician it hadn't gotten easier. Every family is different and react in ways that is hard to express. He cleared his throat causing the older man in front of him to shift.

"Mr. Jones or do you prefer to be called by something else, Sir?"

FP nodded before opening his open," FP is good, doc." He said simply, shaking the doctor's firm hand.

Her doctor looked back down at Lexie's chart," As we discussed earlier, FP, I would still like to keep Ms. Jones overnight for observation if that's okay with you as I presume?" FP nodded his head and he continued. " Ms. Jones condition is very critical at this time." He looked toward Lexie with soft eyes," You are very lucky to be alive. Suicide attempts like this could've been a lot more drastic. I know you feel like you are not worth it. But I promise you... it will be worth it." Lexie couldn't help but chuckle at that.

She's not worth saving and why work so hard if she's just gonna do it again. But maybe he had a point. He just had this look in his eyes that made all her thoughts disappear. Maybe he was right. Yeah right, she laughed at herself. She was no angel.

The rest of the night, Lexie tried to think about the good. She didn't want to put her family through anymore pain. She had caused them enough pain for a lifetime. As for her; she was alone. She shifted on the uncomfortable hospital mattress, thinking about him. His smile, laugh that kept her laughing. The tube that was in her mouth had been removed now that she was breathing officially on her own. She no longer needed the tube to help her breathe. She would be released from the hospital after her suicidal watch was over. Legally she could sign herself out but her brother is the one who makes her medical decisions; his her proxy.

Three days after Lexie was released from hospital, everyone kept a good eye on her. Her doctor the first seven days were crucial to make sure she was okay. Honestly Lexie missed her bed, her blades were confiscated from her possession, FP locked the steak knifes away... so she couldn't reach them.

It was like that for weeks after her incident. Sam came to visit before heading back, Bobby called her a damn Idjit. She guessed she deserved that after all the unnecessary pain she put them through. FP signed her up for therapy to help cope with her great loss, he even offered to go with her. They had to be careful to not to say anything suspicious and stayed away from supernatural topics. Therapy really helped her on her lonely nights. Now she was fully recovered. She hadn't thought self-harming or trying again. She was at peace. No she wasn't happy, but she was getting herself through the hard times. Her life was no longer in shambles or coming undone. She had days where she wanted to run away, yes she did but she didn't. She now has a family to think about.

Personally She still couldn't date. Dean was still the love of her life. She tried dating, she went on a date with her old high school friend, Gavin but her heart wasn't in it. Honestly she was still very much in love with Dean Winchester. He still took her breath away. Her love life was put on hold until further notice. As for work life, It was still very busy. She didn't work for Alice anymore. She's now working at Riverdale General hospital as registered traveling nurse. Her day consists as suturing, cleaning bed pans, charting and taking vital signs all over.


End file.
